Blinding the Crow
by Yellow kiwi
Summary: *Discontinued* Words spoken by Itachi promet Sasuke to rethink his revenge. But was Itachi worth saving? Trouble from Konoha and Akastuki soon come Sasuke's way, and he starts to wonder about the emotions that drove him to save his brother. yaoi SasuIta
1. a prolouge

A/N: Inspired by a rant a friend of mine had. And this story is dedicated to all those who want to believe Itachi is more than an insane freak after Sasuke's eyes.

**Prologue**

We both are on the floor, with hardly any energy left to give. Yet our eyes are locked in their own silent battle. I wonder if he can even properly see me, or if I am just some blurred outline. After all the tricks, after all the sudden turn in events…it can't be that we are at a draw. Suddenly my brother smiles, and his half blind eyes flicker about the room as if to be sure we are alone. Then his red eyes focus on me again, still that creepy insane sort of smile on his lips.

"You are everything….I wanted you to be…" He whispers out coldly.

"What now?" I snap at him a little. "Will you attempt to take my life with riddles? You've explained all that I needed to know. You are nothing but a coward afraid to lose his sight. Die already, you can't take my life it's obvious."

"Neither can you, Sasuke," He whispers out, and a cough comes over him. Blood is sputtered out of his mouth. Then an attempt at a crawl. I stumble to my feet desperately trying to coordinate my limbs into a fighting stance. But it seems futile and I fall to my knees.

"Stay away, just lay in your space and concentrate on not breathing. You are of no worth to this world," I hiss out at my formerly beloved Aniki.

"But I would give my life to you. I plan on perishing. You are all I needed you to be," again he whispers, inching slowly closer to me, leaving behind him a trail of blood. Finally he is before me. I look into his red eyes, wondering what it is he's planning. I do not have my guard down, but for now he is hardly a threat, and I will let him be close. After all it makes it easier for me to kill him if he's at a close distance.

"You say you know…I wonder if you understand."

I get aggravated with Itachi's cryptic messages. "Spit it out what do you want? We may both be weak, but I can still kill you," I tell him slowly pulling out my sword.

"In time," he mutters. "I had wanted to kill the entire clan, including you. So no child would be born again into that cursed clan," His voice held malice and a coughing fit comes over him. Again blood dribbles down his chin, his dim eyes look at me.

"I had wanted to spare you, I wanted to kill you as well," I glare at my brother.

"What is this? Are you changing your story all of a sudden? Why show such compassion? Spare me? You said not too long ago you never cared," I hiss out at him, remember how when he said he was never a loving brother, my heart seemed to ache. Even though I despise him…when I heard those words…I cannot explain nor thoroughly comprehend the emotion that came over me.

"Earlier…I just wanted to insure that you would go through with your threat, that you would kill me. This…it was a test this fight. I want you to take my sight…and do what I could not," another light cough escapes his lips, and he looks so fragile.

"Madara, he interrupted my slaughter and then he took enjoyment in helping me," Itachi's words are strained but he continues. "When it came to you, he told me I should keep you alive. I protested, but he put you under an illusion, and kept me at bay. That memory of that night…it was implanted into your mind by him. Those words I never said them, I never wanted you to become like me, to seek me out. I …after finding out all those secrets, all the horrendous ways to gain power. For a moment in my young age that is all I wanted…but after I killed my best friend…I felt hollow. Yes I had gained more power but at what cost? I decided then I wouldn't let anyone repeat my mistakes, I wanted to kill them all…but I was forced to leave you alive. Madara insisted I would thank him one day. That day has come. I do thank him I'm glad he spawned this hate between us. You see I've come to distrust this man, he's not what he appears to be. His plans are on the edge of insanity. But the only way to stop him is to gain equal power. I cannot, but you can, you can take my eyes gain my power, and stop him, little brother." Itachi whispers out the last words and I can hardly believe he dared to use the affectionate phrase. I had the urge to hit him to slam him against some wall, and torture him. But I hardly have that sort of strength.

"Why can't you defeat this man you distrust? I've never met him, and I don't want to concern myself with him."

Itachi gives me a wicked sort of smile, "Ah yes…why can't I bring myself to rip out your eyes, to kill you. Sasuke, for the years I followed Madara…I trailed Naruto. I saw you with the boy. Over the years my brotherly love turned into a sick obsession. An emotion one should never feel towards their younger brother…" Itachi trails off, and yet another cough brings blood to his lips.

I stare at him for a long while, "I'm not your tool. I won't fall into your plans just because you are asking it of me. I will do as I see fit.

"As you wish," Itachi's eyes slowly start to close, and a strange panic comes over me. I pull him up into my lap.

"Don't you die! You will die at my hand, by my sword, not because of a lack of energy!" Itachi's eyes stay at half mass.

"All the things I've done wrong…I do not regret them," he whispers.

"A devil never regrets his sin," I find myself saying in a soft almost soothing voice as I hold my brother's head in my lap.

"It is sick…by all standards of society...yet I've never much cared for what society expected of me…Sasuke…" His breathing becomes heavy, and I can feel his heart starting to slow. Again I feel fear…why? Isn't this all I ever wanted? Has his story really swayed me? How can I believe that this is truth? I look at his foggy red eyes. It's the truth because he's on his deathbed. What reason does he have to lie to me now?

"What is it?" I ask him in a low voice, urging him to finish his sentence.

"…I love you…"

"Don't say that," I watch as his eyes close, and his body becomes limp. He's still so very warm, and I can hardly believe all the information that was given to me. How can I? Those words they seem so odd, hearing them from his lips. I don't want to believe them, yet they could mean so many things.

"This isn't how I imagined it at all…Dammit!" I slam my fist into the ground next to me. Then I notice, slowly Itachi's chest rises up and down in the fashion of taking in air. I slide down to rest my ear against his chest, and there it was a heartbeat. A slow almost undetectable heart beat. He's not dead, just unconscious from the blood lose, most likely. Maybe there's still a chance….But, why should I help him? Why the sudden urge to save his damned soul?

A figure steps out of the shadows and I hold Itachi to me closely as I glare at the strange man. His face held two colours, and around him was a massive green object that resembles a plant.

"Who are you?" I hiss out.

"I just clean up the messes," he says emotionlessly. I pull Itachi up into my arms and stubble to my feet.

"He's not dead…if that's what you're after," I tell the strange looking man. He tilts his head.

"He will be soon," he points out.

"Mind your own business!" I snap at him, my legs shake but I slowly turn to leave the building. The man doesn't seem to be bothered by my departure; instead he disappears into the ground.

I look at my brother, his head falling back, his hair undone. Why am I carrying him? I hardly have enough energy to walk, let alone find him medical help. Why is this small part of me holding on to him? It's because he didn't die at my hand. He's dying from exhaustion not from a fatal blow given by me. Yes, that is why…

"Sasuke!" Karin spots me and runs up to me, Juugo right behind her.

"Where's Suigetsu?" I question.

"Said something about Kisame and a sword, and crap like that," she blows off, and her eyes land on the body I'm holding in my arms. "What…Is that him?"

I only nod slightly and interrupt her as she's about to open her mouth yet again, "Let us find a place to rest and treat his wounds, as well as my own. Suigetsu will find us…" I mutter, and stumble along my steps rather clumsy. Karin looks at me oddly but follows, Juugo says nothing.

We reach a shallow cave that gave only enough space to set up a small camp a couple of feet in. Juugo busies himself with making a small fire. Karin watches me as I make a crude bed out of my cloak. I lay my brother upon the fabric.

"Where is the nearest village Karin?" I ask the girl, who jumps at the sudden question.

"Only twenty miles east," She says. I nod to myself more than to her. I roll up Itachi's pant leg to see a rather large gash on his calf. No wonder he was leaving a trail of blood as he crawled. I take out a small container of water that Juugo had set down near me only moments before he started the fire. He's thoughtful and aware, despite his solitude and occasional outburst of murderous intent. I let small amounts of the water wash over the injury, that being the best I could do for now. Then slowly I tear off pieces of fabric from the cloak Itachi is laying upon.

"We have bandages," Karin says getting up and taking out said item. She hands them to me and I take them from her. She invites herself to sit next to me.

"So why are you helping him?" She asks a little confused. I don't bother to answer her. Instead I concentrate of wrapping the bandages around my brother's leg to stop the bleeding. I tie them rather tight, in hopes that it would encourage the blood to clot and start healing. I pull down his pant leg, and go to lift up his shirt. I repeat the process of cleaning and wrapping on all the wounds I see; and there are many of them. Finally I take the cloth that I had ripped from the cloak and clean my brother's face of any dirt and grim. It wasn't a loving sort of action…however I can see how it was rather unnecessary. This cleaning also seemed to cause Karin to raise an eyebrow.

Then I take off my own shirt, and the girl's body stiffened. "I can help you Sasuke, with your wounds," she says seductively.

"No thank you," I tell her plainly. She seems to pout, and she gets up to sit away from me. I address my own wounds, all the while her eyes on me. I don't have many cuts. I am mainly exhausted from the amount of chakra I used, not from blood lose.

Then I scoop up my brother yet again. "Let's start heading for that village, to seek professional medical attention," I command and all get to their feet. I don't know if I'll be able to get help for Itachi, but possibly if the village is small they will not recognize Itachi as a member of the Akatsuki.

I adjust the body in my arms and push myself way past my limit to trot on to the village. My feet seem to cry out, but I ignore them, along with the shaking my arms are doing, as they struggle to hold on to Itachi's heavy form. Again I ask myself why I'm doing this. Why so much trouble for someone as worthless as my brother?

"…_I love you…"_

Those words... they were not a lie. He was too close to death to lie. Yet I wonder what those words held behind them. A strange obsession he called it. An obsession that is obviously different from my own. Yet if I were so obsessed with my brother's death then why do I not let him die? Why am I pushing myself so hard to find him medical help? I don't understand it…but I wonder if it has something to do with those words. If it has something to do with all those fond memories I have of him of when we were younger. I push aside my thoughts and concentrate on the village slowly coming into my view. After all I am only keeping him alive, because I want to properly take his life with my sword; with one piercing and fatal blow.

A/N: Well please tell me what you think. I have this whole great story thought out… so I hope you will all enjoy it. But please tell me what you thought of the beginning so far.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

I am laying in a futon, near a sliding door, my brother is three feet away from me, also occupying a futon. This village is small, and has no real hospital, however they do have a doctor. And at the moment said doctor, is looking over Itachi's wounds and general condition. He had inspected me just earlier with one glance and said all I need is rest and relaxation. I am not worried about myself, really. After all I know my own strength.

"Even though the bleeding stopped for the most part, he'll need a blood transfusion or he won't wake up at all," The doctor tells me. "I don't really have the resources to perform something like that….unless one of you in the room has the same blood type as him." The doctor explains packing his things away in his bag.

I don't even know what blood type Itachi is let alone if any one of us shares the same type. "I'm his brother, it's possible we share the same blood type," I tell the doctor. He looks at me, for a moment and then to Itachi.

"I don't know if we have the time to run test to see if you two are compatible," His eyes don't look at me, he seems to be afraid of something. Maybe a question he wants to ask. I keep my eyes on him.

"His condition isn't….he won't last more then five more hours. I could give him a transfusion, but not knowing if you two actually share the same blood—even if you are his brother their could be change you're not compatible—there's a great risk involved…"

"Either way he'll die so what does it matter?" I mutter out. The doctor finally makes eye contact with me again, and he nods his head.

"Let me just get all the equipment I need, it shouldn't take me more then a half hour to return," he says getting up and leaving the room.

"Sasuke, are you sure you even have any blood to spare?" Karin asks me with great concern in her voice. She comes to sit next to me and reaches for my hand. I pull away and ignore her as she continues to speak, "You should really rest, donating blood might be to much for you to handle."

"I'm gone for a couple of hours and already you're starting to step up your game. Have a little dignity Karin, your drooling all over Sasuke," Suigetsu steps into he room sliding the door shut.

"No one asked for you dick faced opinion!" she yells at the boy. Suigetsu ignores the girl, which only aggravates her more. He struts over too Itachi's bed side, two rather large swords now attached to his back.

"That's him ain't it?" He questions me, giving a toothy grin. "He dead?"

"No," I mutter.

"So what? You changed you're mind?" I don't' answer. He grins even more. "Don't matter, since now our missions over we can cut out the tumor of this could be awesome group. Said tumor's name? Karin, of course."

"You're the tumor, you're the only thing that stands into the way of me and Sasuke—" Karin stops herself and gives Suigetsu an evil glare before the pack attached to her waistband is throwing at him. Suigetsu dodges easily. I turn my head to watch the door, not caring about their childish quarrel or Karin's strange fantasies.

Finally the doctor re-enters the room pulling in with him some supplies. Suigetsu and Karin take a pause from their argument to seem somewhat civil in the eyes of the visitor. The doctor sits down between me and Itachi, taking out a needle.

"Are you sure you wish to take the risk?"

"Do you're job," I command in a more or less monotone voice. The man nods, and takes my arm. I do not watch as the man taps on my arm. Instead I keep my eyes on Juugo, lest the sight of blood excite him. But for now he seems occupied with a bird that is sitting upon the window seal. I feel the needle push into my flesh, but it isn't painful. I keep my eyes on Juugo, and Karin as well gives the boy an uneasy glance. Suigetsu just smirks and seems to ready himself just in case he has to hold the quiet male down.

One vial is full, and the blood continues to be drawn from me. I feel slightly lightheaded as the second vial is filled. Juugo twitches, and I spot the marks slowly appearing on his skin. The bird that was in his hand flutters away. Karin jumps up and so does Suigetsu, just in time to hold him down as he turns around, his eye turning dark.

The doctor looks in their direction, and I can feel the needle slip within my vein. "Don't worry, continue with your work. Juugo will calm down," I say peacefully soothingly not letting my eyes leave the crazed ones looking back at me.

"It's fine, calm down," I whisper speaking to both Juugo and the doctor who is still uneasy. The marks draw away as my voice and gaze start to have a calming effect on the usually benign boy. Everyone relaxes and a less heavy air occupies the room. My vision blurs and I begin to wobble, luckily the needle is pulled out of me. I've given all I can, and all I need to give. I force my eyes to stay open, as I watch the doctor commences treating my brother.

I refuse to except that Itachi will die. Never mind the risks of the transfusion, he better not die unless I skewer him upon my sword. If I would have let him parish, after all those things he said, it would have felt as though he had the last laugh. I do not doubt that his words were truth, but he confessed and confined in me as if I was a priest. Why should I allow him such comfort? He should not pass away peacefully after his last confession, he gave no one else a chance to do so; so why should he deserve it? No he will be cut down, just as he cut everyone else down. And that is the soul reason for my rescue…nothing more, nothing less.

The IV enters Itachi's vein. I can almost clearly see the light blue vessel as it slowly takes in my essence. The doctor sits back a slightly concerned expression upon his countenance.

"It will take time, I'll return in a few hours to check up on him." The man gets up yet again to leave.

"So what will the great Sasuke do now? I mean kinda seems pointless," Suigetsu says.

"I have my reasons…You all no longer need to follow me," I tell them, thinking perhaps it hasn't dawned on them yet. Karin's expression shows fear.

"But Sasuke I can't leave you, especially in this condition!"

"Didn't you have some were to be?" Suigetsu asks the girl.

"Mind your own business fish face!" She yells shoving her hand into his face, and pushing the boy's head against the wall with a splash.

"I plan on staying at your side Sasuke…" Juugo's tender voice proclaims. I expected such an answer from him.

"Yeah me too!" Karin says.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to do?" I ask her.

She blushes and moves her glasses up her nose to hide her embarrassment. "Well it's not important really," she mutters.

"Well I got swords to find."

"That's wonderful so you can leave!"

"You wish! If I left you'd put your boobs in Sasuke's face!"

"Why do you care were my boobs end up?"

"I'm just making sure that you wont do anything that might spawn hideous offspring."

"You act like you're interested in Sasuke or something!"

"I am. But unlike you it's not on a sexual base." Karin huffs and Suigetsu revels in his victory. He turns to me a few sharp teeth showing. "You're some one I can hang out with. I won't be a 'follower' mind you. I'm not mindless like Karin. But I wouldn't mind sticking around for a bit, at least until the opportunity to swipe another sword comes up. But let's say, you can be my base. It's not like any of us have a village to use as our base. We're pretty much misfits." Suigetsu is the only man I know who can sound arrogant, and yet poetic.

I nod my head slightly. I did not intend to be a leader to these people. I just thought them useful to my cause, however I do not see any harm in them begin somewhat dependent upon me.

"So were will we go from here?" Juugo asks, his attention on the birds fluttering outside the window.

"To find a base. Most likely one of Orochimaru's more secretive and luxurious ones," I mutter out.

"You know we could start our own sort of clan," Karin says scooting closer to me. "Maybe in the near future our little group will have a few new members." I stare at her blankly, and then turn my head to look at my brothers sleeping from. The IV is still feeding him blood. My eyelids become heavy, and I finally let myself lay down upon the cushions of my Futon.

"Come on Karin, Sasuke doesn't want you molesting him in his sleep," Suigetsu pulls the girl away from my bedside.

"I wasn't going to!"

"Karin, see how far away the next hide out is…Then take Suigetsu and inspect it. Return to give ma a report on its' conditions," I mutter out letting my eyes close.

"What I have to take dick face with me!?"

"I'm not going all the way out to who the hell knows were with that bitch." I drown out their complaints as my exhausted body finally falls into a much needed slumber.

The sound of packing and shifting causes me to open my eyes. The first thing I see is the doctor. He gives me a smile.

"It looks like his body took the blood well, he'll probably make a full recovery after a few more hours of rest. Even once he wakes up he shouldn't move," he says, all the equipment gone. How long have I been asleep? I glance over to see Karin and Suigetsu are not in the room. I spot Juugo still at the window.

"Have they gone?"

"After much bickering, yes," He tells me. The doctor gets up.

"Are you still feeling fine?" He asks me. I nod, "Good, well if anything else comes up I'm sure you'll contact me." I nod yet again, and the man takes his leave for the last time today.

"What time is it?" I ask the quiet boy at the window.

"From what I can tell, it's probably six thirty," he guesses. I sit up again.

"You can go outside if you would like," I say as I notice the longing look in the boy's eyes. He turns to me slowly.

"It wouldn't be polite to leave you in your current state."

"I can care for myself," I explain emotionlessly. He lets himself glance outside again and he gets to his feet. He goes over to get a bottle of water along with a bowl and sets it near me. I nod my head in thanks, detecting the meaning behind the action. Then he leaves.

"But stay near the window, so that I may see you," I add.

"Of course."

I soon find myself alone, well not entirely seeing as Itachi is at my side. I look to survey his condition. His chest is rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern. His face is pale, the skin slightly bruised and scratched. His hair contrasts his face as it spills over his shoulder, looking as if wings cup his cheeks. His lips are only slightly parted. He looks almost like a corps, even though I can tell he is alive.

I turn to look out of the window. The sun is setting, and I can see Juugo sitting under a maple tree only a few feet away. It does seem almost useless. This group I banded together. In all actuality we should all be going our separate ways now, after all, I do not need them anymore. Except maybe to help keep Konoha off my back. Maybe they will still be useful. After all like Suigetsu said, it is not like we have anything to go back to. I do not want to go back to Konoha, not because I fear ridiculing stares, but I don't believe anyone would understand my reasoning, and I don't wish to explain myself. I don't think they've ever understood the passion of my rage, my want for revenge. I look to my brother again, and I feel an empty feeling within my chest.

If everything would have gone like I planed, he would have died by my hands. And I would be free in a way. Possibly I would have considered speaking to my old teammates, even humor them. But I would have never gone back to the leaf village. The world seems to broad, there is so much more to see. Besides, what sort of life would I be able to lead in that village? I don't' think Naruto understands…it can never be the same again. Besides now I have the burden of my brother. I burden I'm not sure about. I will kill him, I know that much. A part of me still itches to seek revenge to give him a proper send off, one worthy of all his crime. Another part of me looks at him now, and notices how fragile he appears. How long will it be before I strike him down?

Eyelashes part to reveal red eyes. It seems that the eyelids only have enough strength to stay at half mass. The red eyes stare at me for a good two minutes, before flickering to another location, then they land upon me again.

"Sasuke?" Itachi's feeble voice questions. I can't help but smirk. He seems so helpless, he's at my mercy.

"I couldn't simply let you die in such peace," I tell him. Itachi's eyes reveal no emotions, as he continues to study his surroundings. I watch him, and there is nothing but silence between us. Again I grab Itachi's attention but he says nothing before slowly closing his eyes. I wonder what it is he's thinking at the moment.

"I didn't do it out of any sympathy or morals," I say feeling the need to clarify that. Itachi says nothing, and for some reason his lack of response aggravates me. "You should thank me none the less," I mutter out demanding some sort of gratitude from him. After all he should find himself lucky, I could have just left him for dead. However that wouldn't have satisfied me.

"I did not ask you to save me," Itachi's monotone voice points out.

"But you should be grateful that I did so," I tell him keeping my calm, no mater the irritation rising within me. I turn to look out the window and check on Juugo. I catch him just as he's about to get up. It's gotten very dark outside, I presume he's coming back into the room.

I turn to Itachi again, and see his eyes studying me. Can he see me? How far gone is his vision? Not that it matters really, the lose of his sight…he deserves it for his greed.

"I thought it fitting," I find myself mumbling as thoughts come to my mind. "I'll keep you around. I'll have you worry and wonder when the day will come that I will take my sword and thrust it deep within you."

"Such is hardly torture to me," he mutters out. I glare at him.

" Do you understand? From here on I will hardly give you any freedom. You owe your life to me, and I will take that life the moment I see fit!"

"Very well," his tone is dull, almost bored. I turn my attention to the water bottle and bowl. I take a short sip out of the bottle before pouring the rest into the bowel. I pull the covers from me and slowly get to my feet, to find a wash cloth in the small bathroom attached to this room. The moment I find what I'm looking for Juugo enters. I face him walking back towards my bed, my legs still in pain from the earlier torment I put them threw.

"Are there any extra Futon within the room?" I ask him expecting him to go check the small linen closet.

"No, I've already looked while you were asleep." I nod my head. "I'll be fine, though," he adds in a soft whisper, taking a seat on the floor.

"Close the blinds, and turn on the lamp," I command him softly. He obeys me without hesitation. The lamp gives the room a comfortable and warm lighting, though the light doesn't spread threw out the whole room. Instead it is mainly concentrated on Itachi's side of the room, and the light hardly reaches Juugo in the corner he's decided to reside in.

Once Juugo has settled in and I am sure no sudden change of mood will come over him, I commence dipping the wash cloth I fetched into the bowl. I'm glad to be sitting upon my cushioned Futon, because my body does have many aches and pains.

I take the cool wet cloth to my face, and feel refreshed immediately. I run my hand threw my spiky hair. Just because I'm injured doesn't give me an excuse to look unbecoming. I catch Itachi still looking at me. I dip the cloth into the water yet again and lean over to run it across my brother's face.

"It's sickening yet amusing, see you so at my mercy." He says nothing to me. I dab his hair with the cloth as well, damping it. Then I run my fingers threw it and bunch the silky strands all to one side over his shoulder.

"Humiliation would be torture no matter what you say. Someone as proud as you…" I smirk a little to myself. "But don't worry some day at some unexpected time I will take you out of your pathetic existence."

Itachi keeps his soul locked away behind his indifferent stare. But I know theses words… he hears them. Possibly now they don't' hurt him, but he will remember and slowly they will eat at him. I continue to wash Itachi's face a little, along with his hair. He stares up at the ceiling as if ignoring my touch.

"…_.I love you…"_

Spare me…he had said his intent was to kill our whole clan. For the soul reason that we were retched people. However in my quest for power I did not kill my friend, and I am strong. Besides what sort of logic is that? Does he feel justified in those killings? He took so many peoples lives just to prevent them from taking each other's souls for their own personal gain. I hardly see it as a good excuse. A part of me doesn't even want to believe it. After all I've had my childhood in my memory for so long, I do not need a new twist thrown in.

Madara…I wonder what sort of man he is. Not that I care for his plans, as long as he doesn't cross my path I will not cross his. However if what Itachi is true—and deep within me I know all the words that escaped my brothers lips were truth—then that night I saw my parents get killed… This man, Madara, tampered with most of my recollection of that night. And that thought is very displeasing.

I put the cloth into the bowl of water and make myself comfortable again in-between my sheets. Amazingly enough I do not feel tired. But I wrap the sheets around my hips snugly, and lay my hand upon my lap as I stay in my sitting position. I can't help but let my mind run over every last detail of the past day. I need to formulate a plan. Of course I've told Karin and Suigetsu to find us a base, but if we were to stay in one spot to long, Naruto may find me.

I've never thought I would end up like this. In all honesty I only had enough foresight to plan my life up to the point I finally killed Itachi. It seems that my plan is way off course, and I must rethink everything. A base is a good start, and I will keep Itachi at my side. A sort of imprisonment, a death row, were he can await his execution.

I glance over to Itachi, and again he is analyzing me with those cold crimson eyes.

"Can you even see me, you blind bat?" I hiss out. Getting a little aggravated with his constant staring.

"I can see enough…" he trails off. So his eyes are already somewhat damaged.

"Well stop your staring, and shut your eyes," I command him none to kindly. He continues to gaze at me in defiance. "Tsh," I couldn't help the sound of discontent that escapes from my lips, as I turned my head towards the window. The moon is a thin crescent and I have a great view from were I'm sitting. I let out a sigh, and let myself think. Think about everything yet again, because it's important that I have everything set up to my liking. I most definitely do not want to run into Naruto. He will just be a inconvenience, which I'm not in the mood to deal with in my current situation. Nothing has worked out, but I will set everything straight, and have order in my life. No boundaries will keep me, I may be wanted by Konoha by Naruto, and Sakura. But I do not want the village walls to cage me. I wish to do as I please. It is not like I have much to worry about, I can fight off any threat that comes my way easily.

I hear the sound of bed sheets shifting. I look to see Itachi attempting to sit up. "Don't waste your energy," I state plainly, uncaring. Itachi seems to give up, feeling that his body is to weak at the moment. He looks to the ceiling again, his eyes dull, and cold; as if no one is home. As though he is dead. But then again, haven't they always looked like that? As long as I remember Itachi's eyes were always distance and would let no one peek at his inner most workings. Not that his comfort or happiness maters to me.

A/N: I know I'm probably going to get reviews saying, "Sasuke's such a meanie," and he is in this chapter, but come one he can't so easily forgive Itachi. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

The night sky is all to becoming, and I look out admiring it, from my perch in a tree. I probably shouldn't be moving around so much. However after spending almost all of yesterday, and a good part of today in bed, my legs need to be stretched. Even If they do feel sore, the burning feeling is much less noticeable. The itching feeling of needing to move is stronger, and I obeyed it. Itachi, much to my amusement, is still in a very pathetic condition physically. He's reduced down to acting like a helpless child, even needing help to sit up straight. Though this doesn't stop him from attempting to do things on his own. He doesn't ask for my help, and I do let him attempt to move, it's entertaining. But in the end the sight of him trying to coordinate his movement becomes…sad, and I do come to his aid.

I have an almost intoxicating feeling of superiority over Itachi. I've come to think that this situation that first took me by surprise, is turning out to be delightful. All my years of simply wanting to avenge my clan by killing Itachi seem…not as satisfying now. Why shouldn't I let him suffer? Haven't I suffered all those years, with my memories, and my isolation? All those years I blindly followed behind Itachi like a puppy wishing to spend time with him..now he will follow me. Now I will be the prodigy the pride of our nearly extinct clan.

I jump down from the tree branch having grown tired of stargazing. Maybe I can get some sleep for the rest of the night. I enter the hotel room through the window that was left open by Juugo. I step softly into the dark room, until I notice bright red eyes that seem to glow, in a demonic fashion befitting Itachi. I stride over to my bed for the most part ignoring my brother's stare. Eventually his eyes close, but I notice he's sitting up in his bed.

"I see you've managed to pull yourself up into a sitting position. How very fine," I say with a hint of sarcasm. Itachi's head turns towards me but his eyes do not open.

"Is this something you cannot stand?" Itachi's monotone voice questions.

"Hardly," I say truthfully, "Even if you were to regain your strength, I doubt you would be able to escape from me."

"I have no desire to attempt to do so,' he says coolly. I eye my brother suspiciously. But his red orbs remain hidden behind his eyelids.

"Are you so ashamed you can't even look at me when you speak?" I tease, letting myself smirk. However I don't get a rise out of Itachi. But soon I know my words will sink into his skull and eat at him. He shall suffer, he will follow me, and eventually when I've reduced him to a pathetic shell of his former self I will make him beg for his death, and cut him down.

"If the sight of my eyes is pleasing to you, little brother, then I shall open them. It makes no difference either way," he explains in a dull tone.

I study him for a long time. And his eyes do open, however I notice they do not focus. So in this dark he can not see. I smirk at the fact that his sight is worsening.

"I wonder…Do you comprehend that you are becoming utterly weak?" I ask him. He doesn't respond, I shuffle down into my covers pulling them over myself. "Go to sleep, it's obvious your body still needs the rest," I command my bother, turning my back to him as I become comfortable within my sheets. I do not hear the sound of Itachi moving, still very stubborn. I shrug it off however, it doesn't matter if he wishes to be childish. I let myself drift into a deep sleep.

My eyes shoot open as I sense someone close by watching me. For a moment bright morning sunlight blinds me. Then I'm able to see, and there's no one there. However I do catch the sound of fabric. I look around, and find Itachi sitting in his bed, looking towards the window. I glare at him slightly, was he watching me while I slept? I get out from under my sheets spotting Juugo in the corner slowly waking from his slumber.

"I suppose I'll get us some breakfast," I muse out loud as I notice Juugo's eyes make contact with mine. "Ill only be a minute," I add almost silently. I go out into the little town, which seems to be wide-awake as people bustle around going about their business. I wander into a little restaurant obviously family owned. I look around and find the place to be empty save for the man behind a counter.

"Good morning," he greets me cheerfully I don't answer. I look around more, and my eyes land on a menu. As I scan over the food options I decide this place will do for breakfast.

"Do you have take out?" I ask in a dull voice.

"Sure thing. What'll you have." I point out the things I think would make a good breakfast, and the man assures me that it won't take long at all. He then offers for me to take a seat while he disappears into the kitchen. I lick my lips as my mind wanders to the though of food. I feel almost like a parent, providing for Itachi, and Juugo. Possibly I'll treat Itachi like father treated him; like an object. Except I will not give him any praise to encourage my hold and control over him. No he'll be trapped within my grasp, and I'll force him to stay, to submit.

"Here you are," comes the overly happy voice of the restaurant owner. I get to my feet and take the bag I'm handed, paying him at the same time. Then silently I exit. Looking down the street I notice in the opposite direction of the hotel is a fruit and vegetable stand. I trot over, wondering if perhaps they have some tomatoes. When I do indeed spot them, I get out the few coins I have left. I'll have to think of a way to make some money. Though I hardly have the desire to do odd jobs, I will also not stoop down to stealing; it's beneath me. However I'm able to buy the red fruit, and a loaf of bread. Breakfast suddenly got more appetizing.

I re-enter my hotel room, to see a rather surprising thing. "Juugo!" I snap, putting down my bag, and heading towards the boy whose marks have reappeared along with his thirst for blood. I take his hand prying it off Itachi's neck. Itachi seems entirely to calm, and he doesn't gasp for air once I free him. Instead he breathes normally, calmly, as I try to bring the more peaceful side of Juugo back.

Once the boy regains his composure, I notice Itachi slides a kunai under his bed sheets. It's not surprise he has the weapon after all I didn't search for any. I hardly see him as a threat, so I don't mind if he holds on to the sharp piece of metal.

I go back to retrieve my bags. "I've brought food," I say in a monotone voice. Taking out some of the warped up food and handing it to Juugo. The package consists of rice balls. I also pull our two small cup like containers of miso soup. Not much but in my opinion a sufficient breakfast. Of course I hardly ever eat breakfast, and when I do I only eat small portions. Juugo takes the food nodding in gratitude. I turn my attention to Itachi, setting a cup of soup in his lap along with a plastic spoon.

"I'm sure you're capable of feeding yourself," I mutter out. I set another package of rice balls at his bedside as well. I unwrap the package, not for him but because I wish to have one myself. But first I'll prepare my tomato sandwich.

I watch Itachi out of the corner of my eyes as I slice the red fruit. He stares for a long time at the soup in his lap before finally taking off the top and grasping the spoon. Slowly he takes the spoon and brings the broth to his mouth. Just the tip of the spoon goes past his lips, as he tilts the utensil so that the soup runs into his mouth. He repeats this action again, still at the same slow pace. I turn and focus on eating myself.

Still for some odd reason I can't help but let myself watch Itachi as he eats. He seems to be elegant about it, almost like a woman. Taking small sips slowly, precisely, spilling nothing. Then suddenly he stops and puts the cup down, before once again looking at the window. I lean over to see how much he's consumed, and it seems to be only half.

"It would be better for me if you would recover and quiet being entirely pathetic. So eat," I explain plainly. He doesn't respond, only turns his eyes towards me. I put down my sandwich and reach out for a rice ball, holding it in front of him.

"Eat," I command with a slight hiss, really being feed up with how he seems to be so stubborn. Always ignoring me when I tell him what to do, even when my commands consist of good advice.

I inch over closer to him, "Stop being so childish. It's really unbecoming."

"I'm full," he says solemnly.

"I doubt that. You hardly ate at all," I say with a hint of annoyance. "I don't need you to be bed ridden once we start to travel," I tell him sternly. I take his hand and place the rice ball into his hand, noticing how very small they are, and how almost skeleton like his long fingers seem to be.

"If I'm such a burden to you…I wonder why not just kill me? Is that not what you've desired to do for so long? Or will you keep telling me bout how one day, you'll get rid of me?" Itachi's emotionless voice asks. Though his voice held no tone of superiority, the statement still annoys me.

I clam myself however, also taking on a cold demeanor. "You won't be speaking so confidently a month from now." I really do find that keeping Itachi alive and reducing him to a shell of his former self would be a much more satisfactory punishment. Just killing him, stabbing him in the gut. It would hardly make up for all the pain he's caused.

Itachi brings the rice ball to his lips, taking a small bite, and chewing slowly before swallowing. "Do my words bother you?" he questions almost innocently.

"Hardly, it's you that bothers me. But I suppose you know about my dislike for you."

"Dislike is a less intense emotion then hatred," he points out.

"Be assured my hate for you still runs deep. Just because you confessed your true intention to me, it makes you no less of a demon," I tell him coolly. Itachi stays silent, taking another bite of food. It becomes obvious as he chews that he's forcing himself to eat. I go back to my half-finished breakfast.

Eventually Itachi finishes the rice ball, and I see him attempt to get up. I also get to my feet intent on keeping him down. However he takes care of that for me, has his legs give out beneath him. He falls to the floor catching himself, his hair falling into his face.

"What are you trying to do?" he doesn't answer me. Instead he covers himself with the blanket again, staying in a sitting position. "What did you want?" I ask in a bored tone. I get no response.

"Answer me," I say calmly.

After a short pause Itachi mumbles out, "Water…"

I get up and go to the rest room to get him some water to drink. I walk back and stand in front of him. Looking down at him, one hand on my hip, while I hold on to the top of the cup filled with water. I lower it down to his level, and he takes it from me.

I walk towards the window, wondering how long it'll take Karin and Suigetsu to find a base and come back. I don't want to waste time in this town. However I should probably gather some funds.

"Juugo." I say softly.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"We should find work. We're running out of money," I mummer, and the boy gives me a nod.

"We should attempt to work in the same place. So that I may keep an eye on you."

"That's all right by me. I could go out and look. I would enjoy the fresh air." I nod, and turn to my brother.

"Try not to make trouble, we'll be back," I say coldly. Itachi doesn't even look at me, instead only sips from his glass of water. I ignore his lack of response, and simply gesture for Juugo to follow me as I head for the door yet again. We head out into the small village. Really I have no hope in finding real work here. This place seems only a bad harvest away from poverty. We walk threw the zigzagging roads, and all seem happy content, and in no need of help.

"Do you think we'll find anything?" Juugo inquires softly.

"We have to, we need the money, we're running out of funds," I state solemnly.

"You need funds?" A suspicious voice asks. I turn to see a man coming out of the alley.

"A boy like you, " he smiles. "Getting money would come easy."

I push the man up against the wall and trap him, staring up into his brown eyes. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" I ask almost bored. However I didn't appreciate the underlying tone of the man's voice. I'm no idiot, and most defiantly not a whore.

"W-what I mean…is-is that you look strong. There are plenty of things you could help people with," he stutters out fearfully.

"Do you have any idea perhaps were I could find someone who needs help?" I question him. Since I already have him trembling, I might as well try and get some information to help me out in the current situation.

"On-on the ed-edge of town. There's an elderly couple that owns a farm…maybe they would.." I don't pay attention to any other words. I simply push myself from the wall and turn to Juugo. He nods and we head in the direction of the outer limits of the town. Indeed the man wasn't lying and the old couple seems grateful and willing to pay for our help. It's meager pay, but it is better then nothing at all; a step below our skills but still work none the less. We finish every task rather quickly. Finding the work that the old man though was to hard form him to do, rather easy. Juugo stays steady in his moods, and gives me no problems; doing a fair amount of the work given to us.

* * *

I look out the window the sun is setting, and Juugo seems to say goodnight to the birds as they sing in his palms. I push myself off the window seal, no longer having to keep an eye on the boy outside as he's coming towards the building to enter it and return to the room. Instead I walk over the Itachi's quiet and stoic form. His eyes look at he bathroom door. He's protested before when I've helped him get to the bathroom, being pathetically too weak to handle the simply task of walking correctly.

"Do you need help getting to the bathroom?" I ask him towering over him. He doesn't respond. I ignore him since he seems to want to ignore me. Juugo walks into the room.

"Juugo if you'd like to sleep in a bed tonight, you could take mine," I offer the boy.

"I'm fine," he says I nod, and take a sit on the bed I've been occupying. I let myself study Itachi as his eyes continue to look at the bathroom. Finely he shifts in his bed, just a little. I don't do anything, because he's hardly moved. He shifts again, this time slowly slipping out from under his covers. He then attempts to get to his feet. I watch him wanting him to fail so he'll stop acting so stubborn, and ask for my help. However he doesn't and his wobbly legs take him a few inches towards his destination. I get up to my feet, but make no move towards him. I simply stand and watch him continue to inch along.

Then suddenly he falls to his knees, not having the energy to carry himself any further. I see blood trailing down from under his shirt. I walk towards him.

"See what you've done, you've reopened your wounds," I scold him like a child, belittling him. I lean down to take his arm and put it around my neck. I then wrap my arm around his hip, not wanting to touch his back because he's reopened that wound. I pick him up and guide him to the bathroom. He stubbornly attempts to walk on his own again, but I hold him close to me. He turns his head as far away from me as possible. I smirk a little, to myself. We enter the bathroom, and Itachi shifts so that I stop in front of the bathtub. I lower him down to the ground, and make to leave the bathroom when I start hearing running water.

"What are you doing?" I ask seeing Itachi turn on the bath water. He doesn't answer me. "You don't intend to take a both do you? After reopening one of your wounds." I lean against the sink watching him as he continues to block me out.

"Leave," he finally speaks.

"No, you can't take a bath. You can hardly walk, how do you intend to climb into the bathtub?" Itachi ignores me again, and takes of his black shirt with the triangular fishnet patch on the front. I shift, and turn my gaze away.

"Fine, but don't ask me for help," I say walking out of the bathroom and closing the door. However I can't compel myself to leave the door. I lean against the wall next to the door frame. Only because I know Itachi is going to need help, and when he finally calls for me, I'll gladly come to his aid, and revel in the fact that he's so very weak.

The sound of running water stops, and there is silence for a while, then a splash. I don't' move from my spot, I want him to call for my help. However the call doesn't come, and there is the sound of water being moved around. Was he able to get himself into the bathtub? I push myself off the wall and look for new gauze to put on Itachi. Or rather I'll let him tend to his own wounds, seeing as he wishes to be so very stubborn and independent. That independence will not last long though, I'll make sure of that. I no longer want Itachi to be the genius, to be above me. I will take his title, and no longer will he be perfect. I find the bandages and I lay them on Itachi's futon. I sit on the ground my eyes watching the bathroom door, then I turn my gaze towards the window. Thinking about Karin and Suigetsu, and hoping they've found some place for us to stay; and haven't killed one another.

Time passes seemingly slowly. But he sky outside is now very dark and some stares are appearing. I look towards the bathroom door yet again. Itachi has been in there for a long time now. I smirk thinking that maybe he's stuck or something has happened. I get up and walk towards the door. I knock on it lightly.

"Have you not soaked long enough?" I ask in a monotone voice. I get no response, and I let out a sigh of slight annoyance. I opt to open the door, and reach for the doorknob. After all if Itachi has committed Suicide or hurt himself in any way I'll be rather angry. After all he doesn't deserve to take his own life. His life now belongs to me, and I will end it once I've found that he's suffered enough. I step into the rest room closing the door behind me, and I take in another step so that I may see around the wall and into the bathing area.

Itachi holds a wash cloth over his head and wrings it out, letting the water run over his face, trailing down his long wet strands of hair.

"You're clean enough. Get out and re-dress you wounds,' I tell him coldly. He doesn't move, only lowers his arms down into the water.

"You'll listen to me. I've let you pretend to have some sort of control over yourself long enough now". I say, and yet again I get no response.

I step towards the bathtub, and reach for his arm. He doesn't move away from me, or even looks at me. I pull on his arm, but still he doesn't make any move to get out. When I look at his face I see the water running down from his forehead, and dripping of his chin, some drops decide to drip of his nose as well. There are drops running down his cheek, almost making it appear as if he's crying. Had he drenched himself with the water from the wash cloth to hide the fact that he was crying? I look at he droplets on his cheek closely. I also gaze at his eyes, which seem emotionless and not watery at all. I let out a sigh seeing as he doesn't seem to want to get out of the tub. I turn around to get a towel form underneath the sink.

I pull out the plug and the water within he bathtub drains. Still my brother makes no move to get up. He simply gathers up his hair and wrings out all the water; ignoring me completely. Once all the water is drained, and throw the towel at him. He removes the towel from his face and holds it to his chest. The material trails down cover in his stomach and upper thigh.

"Leave," he tells me emotionlessly.

"The last time I left, you sat in the bathtub for an hour. Get up and get out, go redress your wounds," I say sternly. I look at the cut surrounded by bruises on his back. It's not bleeding anymore, he probably washed it out. I fold my arm and lean against the sink waiting. Again Itachi does nothing.

"It's not like you need privacy, we're both men," I tell him plainly. Again I get nothing, and finally I become tired of waiting. I have to take control of the situation I can't make Itachi believe that he has any control over me, or that I have any patience for him. After all he should think of himself as my prisoner, and I should treat him as such.

I take another larger towel and use it to scoop my brother up out of the tub. He doesn't make eye contact with me as I pick him up. I see the beads of water glimmering off his skin. Skin which looks almost snow white. I let Itachi down onto the floor and pick up the clothes he was wearing. Which he has folded into a neat pile next to the bathtub. I hand the cloths to him and he takes them from he. He takes his underwear and slips both his legs into them, pulling them up. Never getting up off the floor, and not letting the towel covering his private area slip away until he is covered up by his undergarment. Then he takes his pants and once again slips both his feet in. this time though his hand reaches out to the wall and he pulls himself up. Pulling his pants up to his waist with one hand. Then he shakily bends down to get his shirt.

"Re-dress your wounds first." Finally he makes eye contact with me, but he says nothing. His hand stays on the wall and he slowly turns around and starts to walk. He reaches out for the doorknob, and turns it. I watch him leave on shaky legs, but somehow he makes the action look dignified. He keeps his back straight and head up taking steps slowly and ignoring the fact that his legs are probable to weak to carry his weight.

I follow him as he walks towards his futon, never faltering, never lowering his head or slumping his back. His hand holds on to his shirt, while the other stays at his said, not sticking out in any way to keep his balance. The only way you could tell he's having a hard time walking is the slow and shaky steps, which he takes at a steady and constant pace.

He lowers himself down in front of his futon. Not dropping down out of exhausting, and he shows no sign of relief as he sits. He picks up the gauze and starts to wrap it around his middle. Indeed re-dressing his own wounds. I walk over to my bed, seeing as Itachi seems to be doing fine on his own. It doesn't matter, it only means I have to keep an eye on him, so he will not attempt to escape. I watch him as he continues to wrap the bandages around himself.

"Are you upset, because I'm taking away your nursing position," comes Itachi's monotone voice. I sneer at him.

"Less trouble for me, however this doesn't change the fact that you're dead weight. Weaker then me. Do I hold enough hatred now? Am I strong enough for you know?" I question my brother.

"Yes," he simply replies, as if the words didn't effect him.

"Good, then you recognize your life is in my hands," I mutter out, not wanting him to have the last word. Itachi says nothing as he finishes tending to his wounds. He slips under the covers of his bed. I watch him as he lies down and closes his eye. Yes still weak, all that movement has tired him out.

I turn my head to find Juugo also in the land of slumber. I turn to stare at my brother again. His long and dark eyelashes touch his cheeks, and I notice how his eyelids are a slightly darker in color then the rest of his skin. Mainly because the blue blood vessels shine through. I think about all the times I was over looked in favor of Itachi. How he always came up with excuses when he had no time for me. How he treated me like a burden. But know he needs me. After all were could he go? He's dishonored, he was defeated—not kill but still defeated—by his little brother. And he proclaimed he did not trust Madara, and that he had followed him. So Madara is most likely the mastermind behind Akastuki. So he can not go back to join that group. After all he would look pretty useless, and why would he go back if he doesn't trust the man that leads the organization. Yes now he has to stay with me, and eventually I will take my revenge…my proper revenge.

I will not live in his shadow anymore.

_"We are unlike any other brothers…"_

I will overcome him, and I will not live in his shadow anymore. Even if my father cannot see me now, I don't need his approval. I did when I was younger, just like I needed Itachi's attention. However, I do not anymore. I'll make him pay for what he did…no matter the fact that it seems somewhat…empty. That no one would acknowledge his death, because I am the last Uchiha. All that I'm doing in a way…I am doing it for myself. Yes I want his death to be in the name of all the people he's killed, and the pain he's caused me. But then again…maybe death isn't such a fitting end. It would make me the last Uchiha. Some how, for some reason, that thought doesn't sit well with me. My clan will die out, and this legacy that they've built will be forgotten in time. All the power they gained… gained threw murder and killing, will be for nothing. Possibly by killing my brother I am no better then him. Then I might as well have killed Naruto at the waterfall. No…maybe the chain of killing among the Uchiha, should stop. But..how can there be justice if I do not avenge them? How can I go on knowing that my goal will not be reached, simply because I did not kill Itachi. Not because I was weaker then him, not because I couldn't take his last breath, but simply because I came to the conclusion that the killing should stop. However…the information that has settled into my mind…that speech Itachi gave me explain everything, confessing everything. No, I have to follow through with my vengeance. It is all that I've work for. But after I kill him, will I feel hollow? If I kill him, will the legacy of the Uchiha be that they were a clan of murders, curse with greed, and wretched blood. No I do not want my clan to be remembering that way. I do not want this to become a tragedy. Another death of the Uchiha. I have to protect my family name…don't I?

A/N: I' m so damn tired. And I don't know if the tomato is a fruit or a vegetable, I don't think anyone agrees on it.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

"How fare away is this base?' I ask Karin. She and Suigetsu have just returned, after six days.

"Well it depends on the speed we'll be traveling at. We were going pretty fast so it took use two days to get back here, after finding it." She explains.

"Two days of pure nagging and torture," Suigetsu whines from the corner.

"It's not my fault you always want to stop and take your damn water breaks!" she snaps at the boy.

"And this base, is it in good condition?"

"Yes, it's pretty big and complex." Karin says. "But a nice place to start up a clan." She adds with a flutter of her eyelashes. I say nothing, instead look towards Suigetsu to give me more information.

"We cleaned the place out. When we arrives there were still followers of Orochimaru huddled in there."

"What do you mean cleaned out?" I ask narrowing my eyes at the boy.

"Oh come on! Most of them were loyal to Orochimaru and wished you death!"

"How many did you kill?" I ask with a tired voice.

"About ten, the rest were test subjects. Some of them we set free, others died shortly after being freed, I guess they had major medical problems," he waves his hand in the air, not at all carrying about the casualties.

I get to my feet, "Well then let's head back."

"So soon?' Suigetsu moans out.

"Yes, It's not a good idea to stay here. It's to open, and we don't want to stay for to long," I mutter getting up.

"Can't I just take a short nap?"

"Get your lazy ass up and move. Sasuke wants to leave so we're going! You can relax once we get back to the hide out!" Karin yells at the water boy. He shots her a glare.

"No one was talking to you bitch! So don't act like you're in charge! And stop being such a suck up," he adds.

"I'm so not being a suck up! If you don't want o follow Sasuke-kun, then you don't' have to. You can just stay here, for all I care."

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you? Then you can't rub yourself all over Sasuke, and molest him."

"Why do you even care!" They start to get into a heated argument. I block out the loud noise, and look towards Juugo to see if he's still at peace. He also seems to be ignoring the two more childish members of the group, and there's no sign of marks crawling up his neck.

I kneel down next to Itachi.

"Get up we're leaving," I tell him. I'm sure he's going to attempt to stand and walk himself, so I don't even bother to extend the courtesy of helping him. Let him stumble and fall, and his legs burns in sever pain as he pushes himself past his limit. It would suit him if he just collapsed out of exhaustion, and then need my help to carry on. I smirk at the though. Itachi pulls the covers off himself, and I turn to Karin; who's beating Suigetsu with her shoe.

"Karin."

"Yes Sasuke?' she stops her attack immediately.

I extend to her some money, "Go pay for our stay," I tell her. She nods and takes the money from me, letting her hand linger on mine much longer then necessary.

"So he's going with us too?" Suigetsu says with a toothy grin, his eyes studying Itachi. I look back to see how much progress my brother has made. He's just now getting to his feet slowly.

"Yes," I mumble out.

"He'll slow us down."

"No he won't, I'll make sure of it," I mutter out, Suigetsu gives me a smirk.

"What about those Konoha freaks?"

"They are probably still looking for me, which is why I wanted to leave and go to a more…secluded area," I explain.

"Why not just confront them? I mean you got your brother, and I don't' think he's going anywhere."

"I don't wish to speak to them…they don't want to listen to reason," I add the last part as an after thought. Naruto..he would do anything to convince me to come back. To keep that image he has of me. So he can still believe he understands who I am. In truth not all are as compassionate and ignorant as Naruto. If I were to go back to the leaf village it would be too much of a hassle. To many people would judge my actions as selfish. Maybe partly they were, but also I wanted to give my clan some peace in their after life. I look towards Itachi, who's taking slow steps towards me. But now I wonder which action should I take? Should I continue with the killings? Should I make the extinction of the Uchiha clan a tragedy? Or should I keep Itachi let him suffer and eventually die of natural causes? I'm not sure, but either way I'm going to hold on to him. I'll make sure he doesn't have the satisfaction of committing suicide. I'll make sure he'll learn his place. A place just for him at my feet, within my shadow. No longer will he be the genius, the perfect son. But simply the murder Sasuke Uchiha had mercy on.

I open the door, and tell Suigetsu and Juugo to leave, just as Karin turns the corner to come back. I also tell her to start heading in the direction of the hide out; letting her be in charge of navigating. Then I stand keeping the door open as Itachi makes his way towards the exit.

"Are you in pain?" Itachi doesn't answer me. "Well you will be, I'm not slowly down for your sake," I say. My brother finally enters the hall. I let the door close and then walk out in front of him. He will follow behind me, like a dog; I won't have it any other way.

* * *

"We should take a break," Suigetsu says his voice full of hope.

"No way, Sasuke wants to get to our new clan's home in a timely manner!" Karin shouts over her shoulder.

"But this time it's not only me, but I think Sasuke's brother needs a break too," Suigetsu says. Karin stops and turns to look at me. I give her and nod.

"Fine we'll take a break," She says. I look behind me, and see five feet away Itachi steadily carries on. I sit down, and watch him come closer to me. He doesn't make eye contact with me, instead looks towards the sky. He was looking at the sky or straight ahead the whole time we traveled. His steps are still rather slow, and his legs seem to be shaking worse then they had been when we first set out. There's a light shimmer of sweat trailing down his forehead, but he refuses to wipe it away. As if doing so would be a sign of weakness. I take out a small bottle of water, and bring it to my lips. Itachi finally, only a foot away, takes a seat. I can see that he's in great pain, and his body is exhausted. No matter how hard he's trying to hide it, he's sitting up straight and trying to calm his breathing. The fact remains he's weak, and his legs are shaking even now when he's not using them.

I walk up in front of me, before taking a seat again. "Are you thirsty?" I question. His red eyes only look at me, from behind black strands of hair, still flying loose in the wind. He doesn't answer me, and eventually averts his gaze. I pour some water into my cupped hand, before pressing it to my brother's lips. He glares at me and I smirk.

"I don't' want your germs on my bottle. Go on drink from my hand," I urge him, like you might urge a wild animal to eat from your hand. Itachi hesitates, and then decided he doesn't need the water that badly.

"Fine," I mutter out pulling my hand away and bringing it closer to my own lips. Itachi ignores me, until finally he stops my hand. He brings it back to him and drinks. I smirk enjoying my small victory. Once he's done I shake my hand and wipe the excess liquids on his shirt. His red eyes stay emotionless, but they stare at me.

"Are you ready Suigetsu?" I ask getting to my feet again.

"I'm good," he calls form his resting place.

"Then lets start up again," I say softly. Karin pops up to her feet, and starts to lead the way again. Suigetsu behind her, followed by Juugo, then me, Itachi last. However it seems Itachi is having a hard time getting to his feet. I wait for a moment but then begin to walk. He won't ask for my help anyway. Itachi does indeed pull himself off the ground, and straightens up and starts to walk, attempting to keep some of his dignity. Never slouching never stumbling, no matter how badly his legs shake. He keeps a steady pass, no matter that it's rather slow. I occasionally glance back at him. He continues to look at our surrounding. We are surrounded by trees placed far apart form one another, letting in a lot of sun light. The dirt looks almost like sand, and the only animals around are birds.

Everything is peaceful, the occasional bird chirps but no arguments or loud noises disturb the peace that has fallen. I glance back at Itachi, who seems to have grown even slower in his pace. He's now far behind, but keeps pushing. I stop.

"Slow down," I tell the others with a wave of my hand. I walk towards my struggling brother. I reach out for his arm and only then do his eyes look at me.

"You're slowing us down," I mutter simply a hand behind his back; pick him up bridal style. "I'd like to reach our destination before a week has passed," I mutter out the insult, which Itachi doesn't respond to. The others look at me, and then start up at their normal pace again. I keep up with them very well, the extra weight of my brother not bothering me at all. Itachi stays quiet, his hands sitting on his lap his head held up, and facing the thin forest.

I adjust him a little as he start to slip in my grip. "Why not kill me? If I'm slowing you down, then why not just kill me?"

"You don't' get to choose when I should kill you," I mutter out looking ahead.

"So you'd rather carry me. Such special treatment," he says in a monotone voice. I don't' let the words effect me though.

"It would be shameful if I cut you down, while you're in such a weak state. Though I doubt you'll every be as powerful as me, it would still be unfair to you; in your current state." Itachi doesn't respond, and I continue to walk with him in my arms.

"We should speed up, before night fall," I command the others, noticing that the forest is becoming thicker. We soon take to the branches jumping along at a fast past all following Karin. The extra weigh I'm holding doesn't slow me down. Though it throws of my balance a little, I quickly adjust to it.

I look to the sky, which is turning a light orange. Karin is still leading, not stopping and Suigetsu as starting to complain. Juugo seems fine, and if I'm not mistaken he's occasionally admiring the forest surroundings. I look down at Itachi cradled within my arms, and notice his eyes are closed. His hair is whipping around in the wind, as I continue my fast pace. His chest is moving up and down softly, as he takes in air. A strange feeling comes over me as I realize he's fallen asleep. His body really is weak.

We continue our travels until the sun has set, and it's become to dark to see the branches correctly. We takes shelter under a pair of trees sitting close together.

"Oh Sasuke, it's so cold tonight we—"

"Can't we please get rid of her? Why do we need a woman in this group anyway?" Suigetsu groans out.

"Why do we need a useless dick face like you?!" Karin shrieks. Itachi –who I've set against a tree—stirs opening his eyes and staring at the two teens.

"Let's just get some rest," I tell them.

"But that's what I mean—"

"She wants your body heat Sasuke. But I'm sure you don't want AIDS."

"I don't' have AIDS, and you can't get AIDS form sharing body heat anyway!"

"I'm sure Juugo as plenty of body heat," I tell the girl. Letting myself land on a branch so that I may have and eagle's eye view over every one. I lean back against the bark.

Karin shutters visibly, and Juugo only makes himself comfortable on the forest floor. It's not long until everyone settles down into a light sleep. A semi conscious sleeps, just in case anything would suddenly happen. Everyone rests except for Itachi and me.

Itachi's red eyes look up at me, but I can tell he cannot see me in this darkness. However he is no idiot, he can sense I'm above him. Something within me causes me to jump down and land in front of him. Itachi's half-blind eyes follow my every movement. I kneel down in front of his form.

"Sleep," I say in a commanding voice.

"I do not feel tired. Your arms were a rather warm and comfortable bed," Itachi mutters out using a tone I can not recognize. The emotion is to twisted and hidden, I can't place it. I give my brother an odd look, but do not let his words effect me.

"Tomorrow you may not be so lucky. I could just let you struggle along."

"But then I would only be slowing you down, dear brother," Again his voice is laced with that strange pitch.

"Possibly. But I like to see you in misery."

"Then why not kill me? Would that not be the ultimate misery?" He questions me, his eyelashes hiding away his crimson gaze.

"One day. Though I'm glade you seem to be so eager." Itachi doesn't respond. "Besides simply killing you, it has become…less desirable for me to simply kill you. It would give you to much peace. You should still suffer and pay for all your crimes."

"Where you not appalled?"

"By you? Yes of course," I say in a cocky tone. Itachi doesn't react for a while, but hen does speak again.

"When you saw what the Uchiha truly where….I do not see my killing as a crime. After all how many of our clansmen would have been killed by their best friends, by their kin, all to selfishly gain power."

"You are one to talk," I mutter out. Itachi lets a smirk grace his lips for a brief moment. His eyes open up to look at me, and for a moment I though I felt a pulse. Something you may feel when a demon attempts to devour your soul. I keep his gaze though, not looking away.

"One man's sin, is another man's redemption," Itachi mumbles out plainly letting his eyelids lower yet again. I scoff at my brother's statement before again returning to my branch. I look out at the moon and the stars, before also attempting to go into a light sleep.

My mind conjures up images like a dream. But they're not dreams because I'm only partially asleep. I'm still aware of the outside world, of the crickets chirping, and the fact that it is still night. However before my closed eyes dance images of my past. Memories of me and my brother…my Aniki. I can almost feel his hand holding me, my legs encircling his stomach, as he carries me on his back. I see how he's carrying me home, because I sprained my ankle. Everything is silent as my mind runs through the memory. I see my father. I don't hear his voice as his lips move, but I know what he's saying. I know this memory. How the next day I entered the academy and how I worked so very hard just to make my father proud. Only to get my hopes crushed and realize how very far away Itachi seemed to be. How we lived in separate worlds, how our father had different standards for us. How I lived in his shadow. He was so very far away..but not anymore. Now he's close, and I will keep him close. Never again will I be his shadow, never again will I be over looked. My father can't see me now..but how very ironic it would seem to him. Who would have though that it would all turn out like this. In those memories life wasn't so horrible, I still cared for Itachi back then. He seemed kind, loving…

"_Over the years my brotherly love turned into a sick obsession. An emotion one should never feel towards their younger brother…"_

Back then I still followed him, strive to be like him, and thirsted for his attention. Itachi was my aniki..he seemed ok…he was sane…

_"…I love you…"_

I open my eyes, and look at the early morning sky. I push away my dream, if you can even call it such. I look down at my brother below me, and feel anger boil in my veins. He is far from sane, and far from anything I wish to strive for. No, he is stick. Those words…that speech he gave me as he though he was taking his last breaths…Why is it that those words seem to stick in my mind? They don't' bother me, I do not care. My brother is sick, disgusting. Those words could mean so much, but I am aware of the deep emotions they held. Disgusting. However maybe I can us it to my advantage, to torture him more. f he truly feels that unnatural affection towards me, then let me be just out of his reach. He will see me everyday, and every day I will treat him like dirt. Remind him of my deep hatred for him. Let him suffer in his weakened state, and in his eye lose. Yes, years of keeping him alive as he withers away would be just the punishment he deserves. He means nothing to me, that alone could cause turmoil in his dark and fragile soul. I want him to know, I want to remind him every day of his life that he's sick, disgusting, and a murder. Then maybe I will kill him, out of mercy. Or maybe I will not let the Uchiha die out in tragedy, and just let him suffer, until his final days.

I jump off my perch on the branch, and once everyone one awakens we set out for another days travel. Again I am forced to carry my brother, so that our journey isn't slowed.

A/N; don't have much to say, but love to hear from you. Please review, thanks!


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

"You're healing very slowly. It's rather pathetic," I tell my brother. I put food in front of him. "Eat," I command. Itachi does not move to do so. Only sitting in the western style bed that is in our newly found base. We only arrived here two days before. The base is in a thick forest, carved into a mountainside. The cave like entrance is hidden and blocked. Even if you are able to enter, first you will only see an average cave. Until you journey in further and there are natural hot springs, next to them a man made staircase. It leads up higher into the mountain, and there are many rooms carved out. Some of the rooms have balconies that were built on, out of wood, hardly noticeable behind the trees; and they give no good view. However they let in a lot of sunlight. I have claimed one of these balcony rooms for myself. So has Suigetsu, but only because Karin had wanted it. All the doors in the half natural and half man made building are in a traditional Japanese style. Wood frames that slide, with patches that are filled in by paper.

It is a very luxurious place. Not to mention that artificial plants of all sorts of colors, and scroll paintings hanging from the cave wall surround the natural hot springs. Also the slights hint of light shines in from an opening above the hot springs, that cause the stair case leading to our living quarters to be hidden. Lone stands with candles also surround the hot springs. I have yet to indulge in them but I plan on doing so eventually.

"Are you going to eat?' I sneer at Itachi, as he continues to ignore my gracious offer of food. I get slightly angry as he ignores me. "Are you doing this just o aggravate me? So you can't get any of your strength back. Starve yourself? I'll be damned if I'll have you killing yourself like that," I say, still I get nothing. Irritated I reach for Itachi's foot and pull him down so he's not leaning on headboard anymore. Then I quickly pin him down, tacking the chop sticks lying next to the bowel. I pick up a strip of pork and place it in front of his lips.

"Eat damnit," I hiss out. He stares at me with those half-blind eyes. The sharingan that use to be present at all times, as faded, leaving only red, and mediocre eye site. Itachi doesn't open his mouth as I press the meat to his lips, causing some sauce to stain his white skin. I take my hand and wrap it around his jaw squeezing and forcing him to open his mouth, then I place the food into his mouth.

"You're completely childish, have you lost the last piece of dignity you had?'

Itachi looks at me and he chews, and then swallows. "Wouldn't that please you? Is that not what you want? To keep me caged, to treat me like a worthless piece of trash. Trash should not have dignity," he says in a cold tone. I get angry though I don't really understand why. I get off the bed, tossing the chop sticks back on the tray.

"Feed yourself," I tell him giving him a glare. "When I come back that bowel better be empty," I hiss out.

I slam the sliding door shut behind me as I exit the room. "Trouble in paradise?' Suigetsu's voice questions. I glare at him. "Why not just kill him. You never kill anything." I say nothing just start to walk down the hall. The hot springs seem to be calling me, and it would be rather relaxing to soak in them. Keep my mind off my infuriating brother.

"Well at least rough him up a little bit," Suigetsu calls.

Behind a room divider I slip out of my cloths and wrap a towel around my waist. I walk towards the pools of hot water. The thought of entering the spring seems to have a soothing effect of it's own. I sink into the comforting liquid and let my tension float away. I sit in the water for a long time, washing myself wetting my hair, letting it calm me. However I remember that I need to check up on Itachi.

Reluctantly I get out of the bath, and spot Karin behind one of the artificial plants, "Are you planing on taking a bath?' I ask her so she knows I am completely aware of her. She lets out a surprised squeak and straightens up from her crouched position, pushing her glasses up at the same time.

"I..I was just…Contemplating if I should or not..I didn't want to disturb you after all," She stutters, I do not respond, just simply go behind the divider to change cloths.

When I hear footsteps coming towards me I quickly pull on my cloths and step out, before the female can peek.

I slide open the door to my brother's room, he is sitting on the bed, and staring at he wall in front of him. I don't say a word as I step up to his bed, to see if he followed my orders. I give him a tired look.

"Do you honestly plan on starving yourself?" Itachi's red eyes look at me; there's no life behind them, no emotion. Most of all he's looking at me as though he doesn't see me. I laugh a little.

"I understand, you can't see where the food is," I laugh again to mock him. "You really have become a disgrace already," I coo out with a smirk, taking pleasure in the fact that my brother is so helpless; so dependent on me. I take the bowel of food and chop stick, and place them on his lap.

"Now eat," I tell him plainly. He looks down at the tray, and his hand rises up reaching for the chop sticks. He misses by a centimeter and is forced to try and relocate them. I lean back slightly on the headboard enjoying the view.

"Have you gone completely blind?" I ask in a condescending voice. Itachi doesn't answer me. I glare at him, as he stops trying to find the eating utensil and pushes the tray away in defiance. Simply to annoy me; a wordless retort to my insult. I attempt to calm myself, however Suigetsu earlier suggestion about 'roughing him up a little' sounded very reasonable at this moment. I tell myself that I will try one more time, to be somewhat civil and have him eat—after all I do not want him laying around in bed all day and have to nurse him. I want him to be at his full strength and then I'll display my dominance, my power over him, show him that I hold his life in my hand, and there's nothing he can do. Even when he's completely healed, he'll still be weak, I'll control every aspect of his life. I'll slowly crush him, bring him hope and then take it away. I'll have him begging for me to kill him, and I'll draw my sword teasingly but will never cut him down. He will suffer in his blindness, he will suffer from the emotion of love he claims to have towards me. I'll make sure he's tortured, broken.

I push the tray close to him again, "This is the last time I'm asking nicely, eat," I hiss out. He doesn't move. I take him by the shoulder and slam him hard against the headboard, he doesn't even flinch.

"You will eat, and if I have to force it down your throat I will," I tell him, my voice all to calm, not befitting the aggravation he's causing. Itachi just looks at me, I glare before taking the food once again and shoving it into his hands.

"I am not hungry," Itachi dares to whisper out. He's challenging me, as if he doesn't believe I'll carry out my threat. Annoyance rages through my blood, the blood that is streaming down to my right arm. With said arm I through my brother on the floor harshly. I take the food and pin both of Itachi's hands above his head, while picking up a piece of food using the chop sticks with my other. "Open your mouth." I command, obvious that I have no more patience for him.

Itachi closes his eye for a moment, and right when I'm about to yell at him again, he opens his mouth. His eyes stay closed, as I feed him. I relax a little, as I see that I've won. I keep feeding him, putting as much food into his mouth as I can, shoving the chop sticks far down into his throat and chuckle when he coughs and gags.

Itachi turns his head away from me, still his eyes remain closed. He continues to cough for a minute, but then stops. His breathing is rapid and shallow. I eye him suspiciously, but occupy myself with the task at hand. There's only a small amount of food left, and I pick it up with the two sticks. I hold it in front of my brother, but he turns his head away farther, still breathing heavily.

"Don't give me that shit again," I say with warning. Itachi seems oblivious to my tone, so I dig my fingernails into the skin of his wrists above his head. My nails dig in so deep I can feel small drops of blood trying to make their way out. Itachi moans. I drop the chop stick, and distance myself from my brother. Itachi doesn't move from his position on the floor, or even opens his eyes. I inspect my brother, and my eyes widen a little more, I feel sick, and cover my mouth.

"You're disgusting!" I spit at him. "Do you like being treated like that? Your sick!" Still my brother seems unfazed. Another wave of nausea comes over me, and I get to my feet, wanting to exit the room at all costs.

I walk out of the door, just as the sound of Itachi getting up graces my ears. That's the last time I'm ever taking any advice from Suigetsu again.

I walk to my own room, running my hand through my hair; trying to keep my mind off what just occurred. Though the feeling of wanting to throw up doesn't make it easy for me to block the events out. I do not understand Itachi, not that I care to. His confession, those words he spoke, the obsession he claims to have for me. It was all proven, if I ever doubted those words, now I'm sure. To get aroused by the way I was treating him…the pain prehaps..it's disgusting. Unnatural. There is a reason so many societies look down upon incest, it's because it's disgusting, and usually leads to inbreed children who can't properly care for themselves. Not that Itachi ever was the type to conform to rules, or expected behavior.

I enter my room, and walk onto the man made balcony surrounded by trees, all tinted blue by the night sky and moonlight. I let myself lean against he railing. Tree branches are a simple leap away, I can almost touch their outstretched leaves. I try to reach out for a piece of the foliage, as if capturing it would release my mind from it's thoughts. Release me from my brother.

What is it that I'm doing? How could I let my determination fall so far? Why did I not let him die..No I couldn't let him die, because I wanted to kill him. I wouldn't have felt satisfied if he simply collapsed of exhaustion, and peacefully passed after he had used me as a priest; as his confessional. But now…now when I think of killing him I feel no passion for it. All I think about is the years of blood that was spilled by the Uchiha…by Itachi himself. Should I lower myself to his level and kill without a second thought, just because I thought it would redeem something? Because I think it'll give me satisfaction. Unlike Itachi I will not play god..I've decided so a while ago..I do not want to continue taking numerous lives. I do not want to continue determining when someone should die. I have no right as a human to kill another because I see it fit, I will not become a lowly murder such as Itachi. I will not let my clan's story become a tradagy..or anymore of a tragedy then it already is..

Then I think of him…Madara. This mysterious figure, whom Itachi had followed, who helped him kill my family; our clan. He is part of use, yet he was never known to me. I do not care to know about him. I do not wish to find out what it is he's planing or stop him from doing so. I will be the one Uchiha who will not lose his sanity, who will not stain our family's name with blood.

I turn to the bed that resides within my room, and stride towards it. Feeling oddly tired; exhausted from the rush of thoughts and disgust that came over me. But now my mind wishes to rest, to enter a world of dreams. I cannot let Itachi's behavior disturb me. After all how will I ever avenge our clan if I retreat out of some sort of fear that he may attempt something? No, let him get excited if he wishes, but let him also know he can never have me. Because I hate him as much as the moon hates the brilliant sun that casts it's shadow over it.

* * *

"You really don't' know much about torture. Didn't Orochimaru teach you how to treat a prisoner?" Suigetsu nags.

"I don't want my prisoner to smell bad, for my own comfort," I retort.

"Ah, point well taken. But the hot springs? That's too nice. Why not just hose him down?"

"Well if you'd be kind enough to fine me a hose, yes please," I say sarcastically, seeing as the only sources of water around here for miles are the two hot springs down stairs.

"Well ok fine, but make it a really miserable bath for him. I know! Have Karin wash him, and talk to him and shit."

"I can here you fish boy!" Said girl calls from her room. The door of which is open.

"Let me handle Itachi how I please, he's not your enemy."

"Yeah but I like to hear about people being in pain," Suigetsu says with a grin, and trots off; leaving me alone in front of Itachi's door. I slide open the door, Itachi turns his gaze to me, though I know he cannot see me. I take two steps and then notice Itachi's smirk.

"I didn't expect you back little brother," he says quietly, turning his attention to the window in his room. If he is aware of the window I do not know. I've heard some blind people can see shadows, so possibly that is how Itachi located the window. However it doesn't explain how he recognized me.

"So sure that it's me?" I question.

"Your footsteps…" he explains plainly. I snort a little, not really caring that he has the skill to distinguish me by the mere sound of my footsteps.

"Get up," I tell him plainly. He turns his head towards me, tilting it slightly; a silent question. "Just get up," I order. Slowly my brother does as he's told. His right hand finding the edge of the bed first, and then he scoots slightly closer to the edge before swinging his legs over. He lets his feet touch the ground, toes making the first connection to the ground; but soon the rest follows. He stands up, looking somewhat dignified; though he's actually a disgusting creature mimicking decency.

I step up to my brother, his eyes following me as if he can still see. But they do not focus; just strengthening my belief that he has truly gone completely blind by now. Every time I think of this, I cannot help but smile. Because it is a tangible sign of his weakness, of the strength leaving him.

What is he without his sharingan? No threat at all, just a, "Pathetic worthless piece of trash." I find myself whispering out. Itachi acts as though he didn't hear me, but I do not egg him on. No, I have another humiliation for him. I leave my brother's side for a moment to see what my companions are doing. It seems that Suigetsu is arguing with Karin in front of her door. Juugo seems to want to pass by them, but is wary; after all with Karin's temper something may fly out of the room. I smile to myself, and leave the door open. For once the sound of argument between the two more immature people of the group is pure bliss.

I walk back to my brother, looking him over. I raise his arms for him, and he keeps them above his head, in a strange show of obedience. Possibly he's only cooperating because he doesn't know what I'm about to do. I lift his shirt over his head, and discard it onto the floor. Itachi turns his head to the sound of the garment hitting the floor.

"Don't get your hopes up, whore," I tell him, before he can mock me. Itachi lowers his arms, his face staying emotionless, and there's no response. For once I enjoy the silence. I rid Itachi of his pants, and other dressings. Then I shove him forward towards the door. "You're going to get a bath," I explain with another shove. Though Itachi hardly budges, and stands in his place. Obviously unwilling to leave. I do no blame him, after all he is fully exposed. I take him by the forearm and drag him behind me. After a few moments of struggle Itachi opts to act completely cold and uncaring about the situation. However I know he must own some modesty, and he will feel embarrass even if he shows no sign of it.

Before we exit the room completely I remember something. I push Itachi against the wall roughly. His face grazing against the stone.

"Almost forgot," I say softly, taking out the hair tie keeping his hair in a pony tail. I discard the ribbon to the floor, and drag him out of the room. It is considerably colder into the hallway then it is in all the rooms. Because sunlight doesn't reach it.

"Well Karin it's not my fault you're a—" Suigetsu stops his insult, and a smirk spreads across his face. "Now that's more like it," he says in a cocky tone; as if he believes he's the inspiration for this torture.

"What are you talking about dick fa—" Karin pokes her head out of her room. Her eyes widen and she gawks at my brother, as I drag him closer to the group. Seeing as that is the direction the baths are. Juugo steps out of the way, looking at the group. I pass by the teenagers.

And once Karin thinks I'm out of earshot she whispers, "If Sasuke looks anything like his brother under his pants then…ooooh," I could practically hear the shutter in her tone. I roll my eyes to myself, women like her are so mindless.

"Psh, mine's bigger," Suigetsu says proudly.

"Ewww! Didn't need to know that!" Karin yells and again the two start arguing.

All the while Itachi pretends to be unfazed, hiding the shame I'm sure he must feel if he is even partly human. I pull him down the stairs behind me. The sound of his bare feet hitting the stone steps echo's throughout the room. I shove Itachi harshly towards the spring. He stumbles only briefly before straightening out, holding his head up, and looking over his shoulder were he knows I'm located.

"Get in, I'm tired of smelling you from down the hall," Of course I'm exaggerating. Actually I cannot smell my brother at all. As far as I am concerned he has no odor at all. Itachi turns to look at the hot spring. Most likely being able to feel the steam that's rising up into the air.

He lowers himself down, letting the warm water and steam consume and hide his pale smooth skin. Skin that still has traces of our battle on it, marks; however all the bruises have healed. I step closer, taking a seat next to, and slightly behind my brother on the stone floor. He notices me, and his emotionless face suddenly seems to have a tinge of feeling. One that I cannot decode.

"Usually it is customary to parade your enemies severed head around. However I suppose if you enjoyed showing me off to your friends, it is all the same." Itachi says coolly, in his monotone voice.

I do not let the statement bother me, but simply enjoy the chance to retort. Adding insult to injury in a way.

"Your hardly a fancy to look at, Aniki," I draw the last word out in fake sweetness. "To skinny, to pale, not at all the body of a man, a warrior. Most of all you're damaged goods. You can't even see," I point of all his flaws, just to add more salt to the wound. However the statement holds truth, Itachi's body is slender and not at all as muscular as my own.

"We cannot all be an Adonis such as you, little brother," he says, and I can't decipher the tone he's laced into the words. Was it false flattery? I highly doubted this, and again I became sick at the though of my brother finding me attractive. Supposedly 'loving' me in a more then brotherly way. Though he's told me this. Though he confessed his sick feelings to me when he thought he was taking his last breath, it seems that only after what happened yesterday has it really sunk into my mind. Has it really begun to disturb me, and make me see how very twisted Itachi is.

I say nothing, simply watch my brother for a moment, before getting up to locate a towel. Once I find the fluffy white cloths I hear the sound of panicked footsteps coming down the stone steps. I look up to see Karin, worry and fear in her face.

"What is it Karin?" I ask her.

"Someone's approaching this hide out!"

"Who?" She steadies herself for a moment.

"The group that followed use during your search for your brother. Your friends from Konoha, with the dogs," She says, nodding as if to assure herself she's right.

"How far are they?"

"They haven't located our hide out yet, but they are coming rather close, just a little bet more to the west."

"I will go to speak with them. If you sense anyone coming dangerously close to the hide out, send Suigetsu to take care of them. I do not want this place to discovered. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sasuke!"

A/N: That's what Sasuke gets for being a meanie to his brother, now he has to go and deal with Naruto. Believe it!


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V

"Sasuke!" Sakura is the first to spot me. A shimmer of bright hope and relief shines in her green eyes. Naruto's blue ones soon follow her gaze, spotting me sitting upon my snake's head leisurely. We stare at each other, an almost familiar fire burning in our eyes; we both smirk. I the traitor, and Naruto the believer.

"The Akatsuki is searching for you, Sasuke," Naruto says. "Seems like now we're in the same boat," he tells me, his familiar grin spreading over his lips. I can see the happiness that lines the gesture. I give him a smirk, showing my own kindness towards him.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean we will reside in the same village," I tell the blonde. Sakura's heart drops at the statement.

"Well at this point you don't have much of a choice," Naruto calls out. I jump down from the purple snake I've summoned. He's here solely for defense. I plan on driving them away. I will not let Konoha cage me. I am not turning back when I have the world spread out in front of me. When there is so much I must still do. A plan I still need to carry out, though that plan is vague. Even if my former intentions have shifted, Itachi still needs to be punished. I cannot let my missing-nin status interfere with that. I will not go back. I do not care if Konoha sees me as a traitor; if most of the population considers me selfish. Are they not selfish in their own way? Just like Sakura? What drives her to come for me? She must know that there's no future for me in our leaf village, but still she wants me to turn back. Just like that night I first left.

"I'm not going to be bothered with either you or Akastuki," I tell Naruto.

"Yeah, but we're going to be bothered with you," He tells me charging. I pull out my sword ready to receive him. "It's for your own good. Just come with us!"

"No," I say coolly and so the dance begins. The others attempt to jump in. But Naruto soon separates us. Obviously we are thinking on the same level; this is our fight. If anyone in this group can understand me, it is Naruto. I leave my summoned snake behind to keep the rest of the group busy. Wanting to keep them away; however Sakura gets past him with minor injuries.

"Sasuke, we still care for you!" She calls to me. She falls onto the floor while stumbling past an attack Naruto dodged only minutes before.

"I am a traitor to Konoha, Sakura. Your emotions do not matter," I tell her. She looks at me hurt.

"I don't really think Tsunade ever saw you as a threat to our village's safety."

"Then why label me a missing-nin? Why haunt me?" Sakura bites her lip.

"Because we still think you're part of our team," Naruto says charging towards me again. I jump out of the way landing on a tree branch.

"It can never be the same," I tell the boy. He seems to get angered by the statement, and our fight becomes more intense.

"Stop being such a selfish bastard," he tells me. The earth shake with the force of his words, or so it seems. On the other hand it could be from the force of the blonde's attack. Trees fall, and get uprooted; the forest is becoming a fine mess.

"Stop taking my actions so very personal," I tell him, looking him straight in the eye as I push him away with my sword; cutting him slightly. Naruto doesn't even seem to be aware of the injury.

"How the hell were we suppose to react? You just left, and you weren't' planing on telling one damn soul either!" he yells out and I get hit by his fist, which sends me flying into a tree trunk. The wood cracks as my back rams into it. I get to my feet quickly, and charge.

"It was my own decision. It had nothing to do with you, or Konoha! It had to do with my family!"

"And now what Sasuke! We know damn well you didn't kill Itachi!" I freeze for a moment. Then violently smack Naruto across the face; the sudden skin to skin contact stuns the boy.

"Don't presume to understand."

"I won't, after all I never had a family. I wouldn't understand would I?!" We glare at one another for a moment before starting our battle again. Not caring when we rip the ground apart with our heavy steps, or cut down an unnecessary amount of trees. We are both consumed with rage, as the words sink in. Are we both being selfish? Prophase, but I'll be damned if I'm going back to that village. I won't let them restrict me; let myself become weak. I don't know why it is that the Akastuki has taken an interest in me, but I believe my teammate. He wouldn't' lie about such a thing. That doesn't mean I need an ally. I can see how it would be harmful to Konoha if I were to be captured by Akatsuki. Or rather I know what sort of threat they see me as if I were to be captured by or join Akastuki.

For a moment it seems like Naruto is going to be consumed by fire. "Naruto calm down!" Sakura calls throwing herself between us. She glares at me for a moment, before her gaze turns to pity. She looks at Naruto, who is shaking trying to keep himself cool.

"Don't overreact." She looks past Naruto's shoulder to see the rest of the group approaching. Some have injuries, and I notice my snake is no were to be found. I take this opportunity to hide in the trees. But I can still see them in the distance.

"Lets retreat for now…we'll get him one day," Sakura soothes Naruto. The blonde says nothing, but simply looks over at the others; feeling defeated.

It can never be the same…but change isn't necessarily a bad thing…

I walk into the cave, to find Karin by the Hot Springs cooing over my brother—who's gotten himself out of the spring and located a towel to cover himself with. The white towel drapes over his hips, and he sits on the stone floor, ignoring the girl who's slowly reaching out to touch his hair. Whispering sweet nothings about how very beautiful he is. My eye twitches a little. But soon a crimson gaze greets me.

"Sasuke," Itachi says softly, as if only wanting to draw Karin's attention to my presence. The girl jumps away from my brother and gets to her feet. A blush runs over he cheeks and she adjusts her glasses.

"How'd it go?"

"We will not be bothered with them again. However Akastuki has decided to make an enemy out of us," I explain looking at my brother. He doesn't respond to the statement.

"Karin please refrain form speaking to the prisoner," I tell the girl with slight warning.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke," she says bowing her head, and retreating back to the staircase.

Itachi squeezes out the water his hair has absorbed. "Get up," I tell him coldly. For a moment he ignores me. Then he adjusts the towel around his waits, and slowly stands. I push him towards the stairs. He walks with every push, not once stumbling.

Once in Itachi's' room, I hand him a Kimono. One that was left in the room that I've given to him. It is a black kimono with white cranes and red flowers on it.

"Put it on," I tell him, throwing the article of clothing at him. He obeys, and I busy myself with gathering his other clothes. So that they can be washed. My eyes glance at my brother as he discards the towel. I look away, and gather his pants, slipping them over my arm. I walk towards the door to leave, with the clothes. But I look back yet again, checking on my bother one last time before I take my leave. The dark kimono covers his skin and he ties it. It's to big for him, it hang on his effeminate form, his shoulder peeking out as the silk falls down. He quickly fixes it, and sits back down on his bed. Intending to leave, I walk towards the sliding wooden door; however I am stopped.

"What will you do, little brother?" Itachi asks me softly. I turn to look at him. His eyes are directed at me. His strange gaze causes me to turn around. I look into those blank eyes. Empty of sight and emotion. Yet his voice was so soft, almost brotherly. Almost like the Aniki from my childhood, giving me an apolgy with the tap of my forehead. I step closer to his bedside, and Itachi looks down at his lap.

"What do you mean?"

"Madara is not a reasonable man…what do you intend to do?"

"Don't' worry yourself Itachi. No one, other then me, will kill you," I mutter out.

"So thoughtful," my brother muses. I sneer at the fact that he's taking the threat as a complement.

"Why are you worried about this Madera so much? What would he want from you, now that you've fallen so far?"

"It's not I…" Itachi looks at me a smirk on his lips. "Which one of us is really the blind one?"

My temper flares for a moment and I lean down. Making my face leveled with Itachi, he's unfazed but I know he can feel my breath wisp over his flesh. He knows I'm close.

"You dear brother," I tell him, poison lacing my tone. Itachi chuckles slightly. It is such a low sound that I can hardly hear it. But it annoys me greatly and I shove Itachi against the bed frame.

"What game are you playing?" I question him.

"Sasuke…you still know so little…But you will be fine…after all you are all that I wanted you to be," Itachi smiles at me. The action unnerves me, because it is not a smirk; it is not a grin. His lips are only slightly curled up in the simplest smile. A sort of gesture a geisha might give you, as she peeks out from behind her fan. Her mask…

I let my hand slide down his shoulder before I pull away. I let a "Tsh," escape my lips as I walk towards the door again.

I enter my room and emptiness consumes me. I sit upon my bed, and try to decode Itachi's' cryptic clues. I am not blind. I am aware of my environment, but I simply 't concern myself with a lost member of the Uchiha clan; whom I've never even met. I run my hand through my hair and let out a sigh. Change sometimes is good…but that doesn't mean the transition cannot be overwhelming.

* * *

I walk down he hall, breakfast in hand. It's intended for Itachi. Suigetsu spots me and he gives me a toothy grin.

"Don't bother, Karin already brought him breakfast," I raise an eyebrow at the statement. "Yeah and she hasn't come out of his room ever since." The boy goes on to tell me. He takes a couple of steps closer to me.

"Guess she's found a new target to push all her worship on," I shove the tray of food into Suigetsu chest. This causes him to stubble back a little. I push past him and enter my brother's room. I hear Suigetsu footsteps as he comes to stand in front of the door. I slide the door shut, but this doesn't stop him from eavesdropping.

I find Karin on the bed braiding Itachi's hair while cooing complements to him. Complements stating how beautiful his hair is, and what a handsome man he is. How he's almost as becoming as I am, but rather dull in comparison.

"Karin," I hiss out lowly. Itachi looks in my direction. I notice he has a bowl of rice in front of him and he was indeed eating. He puts down his chopsticks, and Karin puts down the hair she was styling.

"Sasuke, good morning," she says shyly, nervously. I walk closer to her, taking her by the collar.

"Didn't I tell you, not to come near him? He's a prisoner, he doesn't need pampering," I tell her, and push her towards the door. Karin has always been annoying, but only right now have I ever felt true aggravation because of her. I can deal with her strange obsession, but I will not have her ruin my plans for Itachi. Itachi is mine alone, and no one else should have access to him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean any harm. It just seems you're always so tense after dealing with your brother. I though I might give you a break."

"Just leave," I mutter and the girl doesn't come up with any more excuses. No, instead she simply leaves. I look at Itachi, an unnamed feeling shoots through to my heart. I step closer and sit on his bed, reaching out to undo the hideous braids that adorn his otherwise flawless hair. It's bad enough that Itachi doesn't' seem to break under the verbal pressure I put on him. I do not need Karin or anyone else undermining my action or capability. I can take care of my own prisoner, I will make him fall…I will make him crumble. He should suffer, that is all he deserves, he needs no attention from anyone but me. I don't' want him to have contact with anyone else. He is my responsibility, he is mine to conquer.

I get aggravated, as I can't correctly untangle the braids in his hair. I give up and simply stand. Itachi raises his hands, and effortlessly gets rid of the mess in his hair.

"Why didn't you get rid of her?" I snap. He doesn't replay. "If anyone other then me enters this room, you call, you hear me? You don't deserve to converse with reasonable people. Sane people. I'll have you isolated; with only me as company, and I'll make sure my visits are unpleasant," I say letting out some of my irritation.

"So vary possessive," Itachi says.

"Shut up," I tell him. "Don't try and turn this on me. Try and build that wall around your heart to block out my words. I know you can hear me just fine. You're my responsibility, I will kill you from the inside out," I threaten. "So why not make it easier and stop trying to twist my words to suit your sick meanings." Itachi doesn't respond and I take the bowl of rice from him. I walk out of the room. My blood feels like it's boiling. Though I don't see why I'm over reacting like this. I suppose I am just getting tired of Itachi. But still I can't bring myself to kill him. I don't want to give up; I want to torture him. I want to have him submit to my ever command. I want the mighty to fall.

I know my words affect him, I know it will take time. Therefore I cannot let his little games get to me. He may act superior at times, but he's far from it. He's blind, useless, and weak.

I spend the rest of the day explaining to Karin what she's done wrong, by boosting Itachi's self esteem. Even after I am done speaking to her, she insists on following me, and letting her 'make up for her mistakes'. Which somehow includes sexual favors I am not at all interested in, the very idea makes me cringe. To no surprise this is all very amusing to Suigetsu.

In the end I start to block out the voices of my companions around me. I start to avoid the door that I know leads to Itachi's room. Though I will not give in, I also don't need to check on him every minute. I want my time away…away from everything. However I cannot accomplish this completely. Instead I'm forced to retreat into my mind. A save haven…yet my id tempts me. Calling in a silent voice, reminding me of basic instinct. It seeks for immediate satisfaction, yet I do not understand what it wants. What I should do to satisfy it. So I take pleasure in knowing that id resides within the part of my ego that I do not need to acknowledge. The part of the mind that humans listen to almost automatically, unaware of it. Or they simply suppress it. So why should I bother with the important secret it's trying to tell me? Obviously it's something I that will solve itself. Basic instincts always solve themselves…

But still it bothers me, and I am restless. I walk around the complex, only sitting every ten minutes. Only opening myself up enough to the outside world to catch a sliver of the argument Karin is having with Suigetsu. I want to be on my own. I want to think of a way I can approach Itachi and break him. Possibly I should enter his room. Be close to him and then pull myself away after letting Itachi think he's gotten the upper hand. Give him false hope…wouldn't that be torture? Yet it doesn't seem good enough, and again the iceberg that is my mind tries to rise. The hidden part not seen under the water controls me for but a moment. I'm protecting myself, yet at the same time I walk towards Itachi's door. Wanting to cause pain…because right now even though I'm hardly aware of it, my subconscious is in pain.

Is it old memories? Is it because of Itachi? Of course it is. I glare at my brother as I enter the room. I know he can't see me but I hope he can feel the annoyance and anger radiation off me. I want him to know how much I hate him. I want him to cry and beg. I want him to know how sick he really is. But he won't accept this. He won't understand. He plays his game. Even know as I look into his blind pathetic eyes, they hold an artificial life. A sparkle of playfulness. He wants to play a game, and I want to be the winner.

He's entirely too comfortable. He has a room of his own and a nice bed. It's too nice, too pleasant. His condition is stable, and I don't believe he will suddenly die on me. He's weak yes, but I want him to stay that way. I don't have to treat him so kindly, in fact I shouldn't. But this hideout doesn't have a dungeon, no torture chamber. However it does have a medical unit. Knowing Orochimaru that means there must be cages, chambers, were he kept his test subject. In fact there has to be chambers. As I recall Suigetsu told me he freed some people from this hideout. I step towards my brother, the though of relocation tasting sweet upon my tongue.

"Get up," I tell him, and he looks at me emotionlessly. However he does obey, though he's sure to take his time. Seeing that he's doing this on purpose I try not to let it irritate me. His slow movement is rather elegant. I have to wonder if he knows that by sliding of the bed like that it's making his robe rid up. The skin of his upper thigh is being exposed. I look away, my eyebrows frown with anger. "Hurry up." I order.

Itachi finally gets to his feet and he adjusts the silk kimono that covers his skin. He's sure to hide away the snow-white flesh, and he comes to stand next to me. He seems so very small, not in height, but in figure. An air of femininity flows around him; an air of seduction. I feel sick for a moment; the air turns into poison. Sick disgusting unnatural poison swirling around Itachi. Trying to lure me in, but I won't let it. Unlike my Itachi I am not someone who goes against nature, who lusts after his own brother like some whore.

I find myself pulling Itachi behind me, trying to make him stumble. However he keeps perfect balance, mocking me with his grace. We reach the end of the hall. It looks more like a cave now. The stone isn't as smoothed out and well lit as the other part of the hall. A metal door is in front of us, and I push it open.

The room is full of test tubes and a sliver of green artificial light glows throughout the room dimly. I step in, but don't close the door, it would make the room too dark. I look around and soon locate a small hall leading to a back room. I look around in the dark room, and soon find a lamp, I turn on the gas, and the flame shines. I look around the gloomy room, and see cells craved into he wall covered by bars. I inspect all of these cells; the largest one has handcuffs attached to the wall. I smirk; it's perfect for reducing Itachi down to a dog. A caged animal. That's what he should be, because only an animal would kill with out remorse.

I push Itachi into the cell, slamming his back up against the wall. He lets out a gasp, for a moment losing his ability to breathe. I ignore him for the most part, and chain him to the wall. I step away to look at my work. Itachi's hands hang loosely beside his head. His robe is skewed, and sliding off one shoulder, exposing part of his chest. Strands of silky hair drape over his blind eyes, which stare at me steadily.

"Does it please you to see me like this, little brother," Itachi asks, sounding almost innocent. But his words are far from innocent. No, they have a hidden meaning, trying to persuade me that I am just as sick as he is.

"Stop acting like a slut," I tell him. Itachi smirks.

"You're being so very defensive Sasuke. Why is your mind wondering to such things? It was just a simple question," Itachi defends himself. I glare at him.

"You deserve to be in here, alone. Tied up like the worthless animal you are." Itachi's head rolls elegantly up, to stare at the ceiling he cannot see. His hair slides out of his crimson eyes.

"An animal…really. I wonder if it runs in our family Sasuke…to act uncivilized."

I slam my hand against the rock next to Itachi head. To alert him of my close proximity. I can feel his breath on my skin, I know he can feel mine as well. He acts as though it doesn't faze him that I'm only an inch away form his nose. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Itachi doesn't reply.

"I am not like you, don't you ever compare yourself to me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he says softly, but the tone wasn't mocking. He was simply agreeing. So what does he mean? What was the earlier comment for? Is he simply playing his games again? Specking in his riddles, not that I care to listen to him. He is worthless, therefore not worth listening to. I push myself off the cave wall.

I look At Itachi as I retreat; I close the cage door. He l looks at nothing in particular, his eyes glow blood red in the dark.

* * *

My mind is preoccupied with thoughts of Madara. The Akastuki is after me…when Naruto first told me this, I assumed it had something to do with Itachi. However Itachi seems to believe the man is only interested in me. I can't help but wonder why. These thoughts –strangely enough—are less troubling then my thoughts on Itachi, as of late. Madara is a threat I can handle, that I do not fear, because I am confident in my strength and abilities. If I am able to surpass my brother, then I can surly take this man down as well. It doesn't bother me. The only thing that annoys me is that is seems everyone has plans for me. Plans that I do not know about, but I'm sure I don't' agree with. Itachi had plans for me, what exactly they were…I am not so sure anymore. However he still tells me I am everything he wanted me to be. I push those thoughts aside quickly, I don not want to think about my brother too much. The next person who wanted to use me was Orochimaru. I smirk proudly, as I run through the memory of his defeat. Now I have this new person, this Madara, who also seems to have plans for me. Does everyone think I am some sort of puppet they can use? I have a mind and a will, and I will not let anyone take advantage of me.

I walk down the hall toward the metal door, intend on interrogating Itachi. I want to know more about my new enemy. So that I can live freely. I wont' be caged, I am no ones puppet.

I step before Itachi, who's hidden away by stripped shadows. His eyes are the only things clearly visible as they peek out form behind the darkness. "Sasuke," he greets me.

"Who exactly is Madara?"

"An Uchiha," he says teasingly, though his voice doesn't hold a playful tone.

"I know that, but what makes you think he wants something from me? Why the hell do you distrust him!" I ask.

Itachi looks at the floor. "I do not know everything, he lies, just like all powerful men do," Itachi says plainly. "However, he wanted you alive for a reason. He didn't have me spare you because it would benefit me alone, I am no idiot," he mutters out, his voice serious. I let my hand wrap around one of the cool metal bars, as I look at Itachi. No more words pass my brother lips.

"That's it?" I ask in disbelief. Is that all the information Itachi has to give me?

"What do you expect?" he questions me. A long silence spans between us. "I was not part of the 'inner circle'. I know very little. But I kept close. Keep you friend close, your enemies closer," he mutters out.

"To bad you killed the only friend you had," I say, taking the opportunity to inflict an emotional wound. However Itachi only smirks.

"Friendship…or rather, love…can be one sided," he says looking up at me. I glare at him.

"I hate you," I remind him. He says nothing, only nods slightly. "So you have no idea? You just have your suspicious? How can you be sure he's after me then?"

Itachi glares at me. "He fueled the tension between us. He purposely put me into positions were we would meet. Why else would he have me trail Naruto? Don't be naïve little bother, it doesn't suit you."

"Shut up," I hiss at him. However he does have a few good points. After all Itachi is practically useless, and I have no connection to Konoha anymore. So I'm hardly a threat to Akastuki. I am, most likely, the target…actually it would be more reasonable. After all, when I fought with Deidara, it seemed most Akatsuki members would gladly die, rather then be reduced to a loser. Or maybe it was just this one man. However I cannot take that sort of risk. I suppose I will have to be watchful. I'm sure Karin will sense anyone approaching, so if that Akastuki do find me, I will know in advance.

Feeling more confident, and less bothered, I turn my attention solely to Itachi. I've been avoiding him ever since I've locked him in this cell. I've brought him food twice, in the three days he's been locked in here. It seems that a part of me doesn't want to be around him, it has good reason. For now though, I should make him miserable. I should show him I'm still in charge, and that I'm not afraid of him. I can't let him know that I've avoided him.

"You're right," I say coldly, opening the jail door. I step in closer to my brother, who's still chained to the wall. "Madara is interested in me. After all what would he want with you? You've fallen far from you pedestal. A false pedestal, which was practically handed to you. Everyone though you were something," I lean down next to Itachi's ear. "But you were never anything but a tool. Is that why you wanted me to become everything you wanted me to be? So that you could feel that you had some sort of control over someone? Because you were used for so long?" Itachi doesn't react to my insults.

"But I followed my own plan. I listened to my own heart, not the praise of others. I didn't snap, break like a pathetic child under pressure, and then kill everyone. Then justify my actions."

Itachi's blind eyes look up at me, "I do not regret anything," he whispers out emotionlessly.

I let my fingers play with black tresses. I feel sick knowing that Itachi is probably enjoying it, but at the same time I know I can torture him like this. I can be close to him, have him enjoy it, and then pull away and leave him cold and reminded of my hate for him.

"Of course you wouldn't," I say pulling away. "I've said before devils don't regret their sins. You are a fine sinner. Anything that is slightly immoral you latch on to, you want to commit. That's why you lust after me," I whisper. "Do you like being tied up like this? Do you enjoy the idea of me having power over you?" I touch my brother face. Itachi doesn't pull away.

"It sounds like you're the one who enjoys it, little brother." Before I even register the action, I strike my brother. The sound of the smack, the only thing alerting me to that fact that I hit him.

"You're sick, really. Is this some sort of game to you? Are you trying to hold on to some sort of dignity, some sort of leverage. You want to twist around words so that you can't be hurt? I'm no idiot either Itachi. Your game won't last forever, and you'll still be sitting here with your repulsive infatuations. Don't think that your pale disgusting body could ever seduce me." With that said, I get up and walk out of the prison. I shutter a little, and the urge to throw up comes over me.

I walk into my bedroom, the moon hangs in perfect view of my window. I stare at it for a moment before sitting on my bed. I feel awkward, out of place, and dirty. Something within my subconscious bothers me. But I don't' want to acknowledge it. In all honesty I want to think of Madara, and other problems. I want to keep my mind riddled with situations I might have to handle, but instead I wonder to thoughts of Itachi.

In my childhood I really did love and admire Itachi. I wanted to be like him, I wanted to make our father proud. Even after the massacre, I wanted to hold on to that image of my brother. I wanted him to stay that sweet thoughtful Aniki that carried me on his back. That would occasionally spend time with me. Who would flick me on the forehead and apologize for not having the time. After my clan's death, I discovered new things. But I didn't discover hatred. Even then, I wanted to believe that maybe Itachi was still good. I wanted him to come back, and tell me it was just a joke. But slowly as loneliness sank it, so did hate. I wanted him to die. I wanted to kill him, because he killed a part of me; he killed my innocence. I was forced to grow up fast from that moment on; I had to take care of myself. He took everything away from me…including my brother.

So why has he come back? Why is it that the story changes so drastically over the years? I still hate him, distrust him, but a part of me knows everything he's told me is truth. Along with that knowledge, is something else. Something that I'm hiding in the back of my subconscious, something I don't want to deal with. I want to hurt and torture Itachi, because he's hurt me. He's tortured me, making me believe in things that aren't real. Or maybe they were real..I do not know anymore. This story has become to complicated, and I want to ignore it. I want to simply believe that Itachi is the murder I use to know. But with every passing day my resolve crumbles. I cannot even bring myself to think of killing him, but I still want to cause him pain. I still want to reduce him to a shell of his former self. He still deserves to suffer, because I suffered. He killed many people, he killed my childhood, and he says he has no regrets. Then he claims to love me. He's sick and twisted, and probably doesn't even know what the definition of love is.

A/N: Poor little Sasuke, he is the one who's really being tortured. Your thoughts and opinions are highly valued, thank you for comments and reviews you have given me.


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

"Sasuke..Someone's close," Karin says, while walking into my room. I look at the girl, who only has a towel to cover her body.

"Just one?" I ask her, and decide it would be best not to look in her direction. She steps closer, invading my personal space.

"Yeah…could just be someone wondering..You ok?" She asks softly, and I can practically hear the smirk in her voice. I know she's attempting to seduce me, to get some sort of rise out of me, but I feel nothing. I get up.

"We can't take that risk…I'll go check," I push past her, but she takes this time to curl her fingers around my hand.

"You've been out of it lately. Come on Sasuke," I see her hand move away from her towel. The piece of cloth isn't trying to hard to stick to her skin; instead it's slipping. "Maybe you need to relax. I'm sure who ever is out there, isn't worth bothering with. I can help you relax."

"Hardly," I use the word to answer both of the statements that left her lips. I tug my hand away and walk out of the room. I can hear Karin let out a sound of annoyance. This will not stop her from coming up with some other plan to seduce me. Why does it seem that everyone is attempting to do so? Itachi, Karin; I wonder if the girl will go looking for my brother. After all he cannot move, or does not move away form her touch. She's become rather fickle.

I step out into the woods, and take to the branches. I am not planing on making a scene, that would only draw attention to the hide out. Instead I try to locate the intruder, to see if he really is a threat or not. I glance around the area close to the hide out. Then I move out a little more, and repeat my searching. Finally I spot something suspicious. A figure disappearing, no, melting into the ground. I watch him as he takes his leave, and I wait for a long time after he's disappeared.

Once I've decided it's safe I jump down to inspect the area. I find a note pined to a tree trunk, the tree was behind the man the melted away. I don't touch it, but simply read it, at a safe distance.

"The fox does not lie, but instead leads the hound to another victim of the haunt. However big the forest is a home can still be found in time. No, the fox does not lie, however the crow does."

I eye the note suspiciously; it's Akastuki. Why should I trust them? Then again why should I trust that Itachi is telling me the whole truth? It could just be a tactic to make me distrust Itachi even more. It would be convenient for them to cause inner turmoil and then swoop in unexpected. I'm not stupid, I will not let this note—nor Itachi's words, get to me. That doesn't mean it would hurt to inquire just a bit further. I'm still in charge of Itachi, even if he's lying to me. He's still pathetic and blind.

* * *

I step into the dark room that holds Itachi still chained to the wall. I'm surprised Karin is no where to be found. I swing the bar door open, and step in. I look down at Itachi, and he makes eye contact.

"It's been a while since your last visit, little brother," He points out. It's true, I haven't been bothering myself with him for a week. I know he must be uncomfortable. He's probably wishing for a bath, but he seems clam; like always.

"How important am I to you?" I question him, I shift my weight to one hip.

"You want reassurance?" He voice is mocking, and cold. "I've told you before how I felt. That hasn't changed."

"Then why are you lying to me?"

Itachi looks up at me, acting innocent. "You're not telling me the whole truth? I'm tired of playing with you Itachi," I say putting emphases on my words by kicking him in the side. He coughs a little, and lets his head hang for a moment. Then his demonic eyes come back to look at me, a soft smirk on Itachi's face. Blood trickles down from between his lips.

"Why would I lie?"

"Don't act stupid. You claim you love me, but you don't show it very well. I suppose that's because you're heartless. You've never been capable of communicating with people. You were never anything more then a pawn."

"And so are you."

I kick him again, this time in his stomach. Itachi attempt not to double over, but he fails. I smile as I take in the sight, and hear him sputter out more blood.

Itachi takes in a deep breath, "That won't change the fact that we've both been used," he says emotionlessly.

"What does Madara want?"

Itachi looks to the ceiling, "I've told you I do not know."

"Bullshit," I yell at him, ducking down. I glare at him, even though I know he cannot see me.

"Why would he tell me about his plans, little brother?" My hand shoots out and takes a hand full of his hair, I tug on it hard. It's slick, and grimy, because it hasn't been washed in so long. Itachi lets out a slight gasp, but his face stays blank.

"You like that?" I question him, and he doesn't respond. "I know you do, because you're sick. And you love your little brother. You think this is so damn funny don't you?" I shove him back, causing his head to hit the cave wall.

He smirks, "Actually I do."

"You don't love me Itachi, you never did." I hiss out. "If you feel anything honorable for me at all, you'd regret what you've done. You wouldn't lie to me. You just want to be a rebel, run down the list of the seven sins." I actually spit on him. The liquid runs down his cheek, and he seems unfazed.

"I do love you, Sasuke," Itachi tells me. "Protection can be painful, I should have killed you when you were younger."

I slap him, and my breathing is uneven. "Shut up!" I don't look at him, but turn around. I want to leave, but my feet can't carry me. Itachi doesn't say anything, for a moment I couldn't even hear him breathing. Why do simply statements, which he puts no emotional emphasis on, upset me so much? Finally my feet move and I exit the cell, slamming the gate behind me with more force then necessary.

He's playing his games again, always keeping me in the dark. I feel just like I did when I was little. Itachi is bigger older...smarter, and I'm just left lingering in his god damn shadow. Stuck trying to catch up! I'm the one in charge, he's the one chained to the wall. Then why is he able to act so confident? Why won't he just give in? I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I never thought there would be so many outside forces making my task even harder. I cannot stop, because I will not fall behind Itachi. I'm not going to stay in his shadow. I want him to crawl behind me, need me, and feel honored that I even let him linger in _my _shadow.

* * *

"You're getting better with each day. When's the last time you fed him?" Suigetsu ask, with pride. He knows the answer but he just enjoys hearing me repeat it.

" I believe it's been nine days today, since he last ate," I mumble out. I'm not interested in making conversation with Suigetsu, however he's taken an interest in my torturing Itachi.

He smiles, "He'll break soon enough, You have been roughing him up too right?" I don't' answer, but the boy doesn't need me too. "He'll be eating out of your hand in no time. Now if only we could train Karin to behave," He taps his chin with his finger. "There are a couple of empty cells," he muses out loud.

I walk past him, a bucket of water in hand. Juugo has been spending a lot of time outside among the forest animals. He's carved many things out of boredom, or relaxation; whatever his reasoning. He's made Karin a wooden box, Suigetsu a little fish. Of course Suigetsu said it was ugly and a sorry excuse for a fish, and that he didn't want it. However it was all for show, seeing as he's tied the little fish to Kisame's sword, like some sort of charm. Juugo made me an Uchiha emblem, which I have pined upon the wall over my bed. After making all these gifts, he also decided that our 'clan'—as Karin likes to call it—needed a bucket. A bucket didn't seem important or necessary, and usually Karin uses it to pick berries or flower, but now I can see its use.

I walk up the stone steps, away from the Hot Springs. I walk toward the metal door, which leads to Itachi's prison. I set the bucket down and then walk up to Itachi's cell. I open the door, and step in kneeling down in front of him. I release his wrists from their confides, he says nothing.

"Get up," I order him, and he stands with shaky legs. He hasn't been standing for over a week now, the chains won't allow him to do anything other then sit. I strip him of the filthy kimono he's wearing, and let him shiver as I go to retrieve the bucket.

It doesn't take long for me to get the water. Itachi stands completely still, he's trying hard not to shiver. Trying hard to hold on to some of his dignity. I walk towards him slowly. I know he can hear me, but at the same time he probably doesn't know what I'm about to do.

I stop approaching him, the moment I'm only a foot away from him. He lifts his head, most likely in confusion; though he doesn't let the emotion play on his face. In that moment I dump some of the water over his head. I'm not given the satisfaction of hearing him yelp in surprise, but instead he tenses. The water is still hot, and I see some skinny strips of steam rising. Itachi looks as though he's about to say something, but I splash the rest of the water on his body, and then put the bucket down.

Itachi is hiding the fact that he's cold very well. The only things indicating that he's chilly are the goose bumps rising all over his pale skin. The hot water is in great contrast to the cool air his naked form is being exposed to.

"I'll get you some new clothes," I tell him, and leave the cell. I hear water drops hitting the floor as he gathers his hair over one shoulder.

I go into my room, and look into the etched out closet. This is where I keep the few garments I have, along with a kimono and yukata that were here previously. Tucked in the corner of the closet, is Itachi Akatsuki pants and shirt. I pull them out, and close the closet. I look at the pieces of clothes, and I can't shake the thought that Itachi is definitely hiding something. His excuse seems to be that he wishes to protect me. His views of love and protection are twisted and disgusting. He deserves to be isolated, because he doesn't know how to interact with people. He doesn't understand basic human emotion. I wonder if he ever did. He use to be..no I can't let my memories deceive me. He's always been cold and distant…yet he was also able to show small amounts of affection. Something in the back of my mind eats at me, some sort of longing wishes to be satisfied; but I ignore it. It's most likely just a subconscious amount of anger wanting to seek it's revenge. Wanting to see Itachi in he's current form, small and pathetic. It can't be anything more. I grab a brush from a vanity and slowly walk towards the testing rooms.

"Here," I toss the clothes at Itachi. He gropes the clothes for a moment. "It's your old clothes," I tell him, knowing that he can't see what I've just given him. He slips on the clothes, not a single sounds escapes his lips. I watch him as he dresses himself, hiding away the almost flawless pale skin. It's not flawless however, a bruise has appeared, from when I had kicked him in his side. I smile to myself, enjoying the fact that Itachi's mine to ruin. That I've taken the perfection from his skin. If I can do that, then eventually he will not be perfect at all, but just my shadow.

Itachi is now completely dressed, and runs his fingers through his damp hair. I yank his hand away, and pull him closer towards me. Before I force him down. I kneel down behind him and run the brush that I took with me, through his hair.

"Am I your doll, Sasuke?" he questions me with a cool voice.

"Shut up, I could have just left you wallowing in your own filth." Itachi leans back into my touch. I separate the tangled tresses of hair with not only the brush, but my fingers as well. The strands are silky smooth, and shimmer a red violate in the dim light of this prison. The color complements his forever red eyes. I push Itachi away a little, as he continues to sink back. I use his hair as a sort of leach, and pull him away from me, before brushing again.

"If you keep abusing my hair like that, soon they'll be none left for you to pamper."

"I'm hardly pampering you. I suppose you are trying to twist my actions into something you want it to be." Itachi doesn't respond, and I slow down my brushing. I run my fingers through his hair. "Go ahead and imagine that there's love behind this gesture. Image that I'm not just doing this because I want you to feel useless, and remember that I'm in control. That I control when you eat, when you bath, and what you will wear. That you are nothing but a dog that has to sit around and wait for his master to pay attention to him. Oh, and you just love it when I pay attention to you don't you?"

Itachi turns around slightly, his blind eye looking at me. A smirk spreads over his face, and I can see him plotting. I know he's going to twist my words in some way, to suit his disgusting fantasies. "Yes, actually I rather like getting attention from you, Master." He drags out the last word, putting emphasis on it, but no emotion.

I push him away from me, and stand up. "Why does that bother you so much, Sasuke?" He questions plainly. "You claim I'm the one hiding something, I'm the one who's blind…I wonder."

My teeth clench, but I try not to show my anger. I do not want him to have a victory. I don't know why I'm overreacting like this, why Itachi's words can strike deep into my subconscious. I can't give up though, it doesn't matter, I know I do not care for him. I hate him, I hate him for taking my innocents, my childhood, and my family. I hate him because he's resurrected my Aniki..after so many years…

I look away, and push aside those thoughts. I push aside the words he's saying, and the ones he's said. Why would he protect me? He wouldn't, and killing cannot be justified, and it can't be done out of pity; only rage. He didn't want to save me, that's what I have to believe. I don't' want to believe anything his filthy mouth tells me, because it's all twisted…it sounds to much like my aniki.

I jerk Itachi up and throw him against the cave wall. I then shackle him into his earlier position. I leave the cell, and let the gate shut quietly behind me. I don't' want any loud noises interrupting my thoughts right now. I don't' know why but there's to many of them. They conflict each other, and pull up different memories; but how can I tell which ones are real and which were implanted by Madara? Reality can be stranger then fiction, therefore harder to understand. Fiction can be dealt with easily, and so I ignore part of my mind. I ignore the memories it brings forth. I don't want to think about Itachi, and I most definitely don't' want to think about my childhood right now. I have so many problems I must focus on right now, in this day and age. For example, I must keep an eye out for the Akatsuki and Madara, who know that I'm hiding somewhere in this forest. I must think of some way to get more information out of Itachi. More truths, which will only add to the tangle of my mind, but information, I need none the less. I only hope that trouble will not come my way too soon.

* * *

"Have you checked on Itachi?" Karin asks me while I soak in the Hot Springs. I do not answer her, it's really none of her concern. "Suigetsu seems to be going on and on about how fun it is to have prisoner and hear about their torture. I was just wondering," She mutters out.

"I don't need to check on him," I tell her. It's been two days since I last checked in on Itachi. He must be very hungry by now, but I don't' care. I want him to suffer, I almost have the urge to enter his cell, and hurt him. My mind hasn't been at ease for the last past days. I haven't slept mush either. I'm hopping this bath will calm me, and force my mind to relax. So Karin's intrusion is nothing but an annoyance.

"You want' some company?" She asks me.

"No," I say plainly, and she lets out a disappointed sigh. A smile runs over my lips as I hear her footsteps walk away. I sink in a little deeper into the natural hot spring.

"_I do love you, Sasuke. Protection can be painful, I should have killed you when you were younger."_

I let out a slight groan, as my mind calls forth my brother's words. Why did Karin have to mention his name? I was perfectly at ease up until she interrupted. I do not understand Itachi, I don't' care to understand him. He's changed, and I do not trust his words anymore. For years he fueled my hate for him, and now he claims to love me, and wants to protect me. It doesn't fit in...but then what motive would Itachi have to lie to me? Maybe he's doing so to corrupt my though process, or simply to annoy me. However I do not doubt that he feels lust towards me. I shiver in slight disgust as I remember the time Itachi was excited about the harsh treatment I was giving to him. However lust and love are two different things.

My mind aches and begs for relaxation. So I try not to think of anything and continue my soaking. Itachi really isn't worth worrying about. Yet my mind continuously drifts back to him. I cannot let him get to me like this. I am the one in charge not him. I sit up in the warm water, and push my hand through it to see the ripples. The moment is gone, and I'm no longer relaxed. All because of Karin, because she had to mention that one name. I reach for a towel that I have folded next to me, and I step out of the hot spring.

I look at my skin, which is slightly pink because of the heat. I have pale skin much like Itachi's, but I have more of a yellowish tan tint to it. It's not nearly as pale as Itachi's. I'm not effeminate, like he is. I'm stronger then him. He even fights like women, through mind games, and tricks; low blows. I won't let him get to me. He's beneath me, he's the weaker of us. That doesn't change the fact that I'm going to ignore him though. Let him suffer alone for a while, let him be alone with his dreams and fantasies, while I come up with ways to break him.


	8. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

"_You claim I'm the one hiding something, I'm the one who's blind…I wonder." _

I grip my hair tightly as I let the words run through my head. I could scream. Scream into my pillow to relieve this pressure that is building within me. Every day I become more and more irate. I can hardly stand the games my brother plays. Yet, at the same time something pulls me back. Something within me won't let me leave him alone. I keep checking on him periodically when I should be trying to distance myself. He doesn't always speak, and sometimes he takes my abuse with just a few retorts. But those few words that escape his lips are alike a bomb. A time bomb implanted into my mind, and they keep bothering me, until I explode. I feel like I'm dangerously close to exploding and I don't fully understand why.

I don't' understand my desire to visit my brother's cell. I want to find out information from him…in truth I want him to give me an excuse. He's so much like my Aniki… the one that supposedly died so long ago. How can I be sure that he was pretending...had he told the truth afterwards when he though he was on his deathbed? Had he said all those cruel things to be sure that I will kill him? Ontop of that what is the bases of my brothers distrust towards Madara? My clan's history is becoming more of a mystery. A mystery that only two people hold the key too; Itachi and Madara.

I had dreamt that I was small again, and that Itachi was the caring brother I remember. I dreamt that he held me close and whispered things to me that I cannot recollect. Why? Because I don't' want to remember, and most likely because dreams are always so vague and forgettable. This wasn't' a memory…just a dream. What is my subconscious trying to tell me? I've dreamt of Itachi many times before. I've dreamt of killing him, spilling his blood and finally getting my revenge. Never were my dreams so pleasant. I wrap my arms around myself as if trying to remember the sensation I felt in my dream. Then with a scowl I let my arms slip away. Itachi has become an obsession and I don't' believe this is good for me. He's always been an obsession, the object of my hate…but now I'm not sure what he is to me. He is pathetic and weak…yet I can't bring myself to hate him as deeply as I had before. I can't let him get to me, I need to clear my mind and rediscover my passion.

However right now I don't' want to worry, honestly I just need some time to relax. I walk onto the balcony and watch the raising sun. The orange beams bring with them new hope, and a new day. Possibly I will gain more knowledge possibly today Itachi will break, and stop playing his games.

* * *

I sit at the entrance of the hide out. Juugo is innocently picking flowers. It's amazing to think, that this boy could decide to kill in a split second. Right now I myself wish I had such mood swings, so that I could get rid of my problem. So I could finally cut Itachi down. I think about all the bad things my brother has caused. In an attempt to try and revive my hate for him. However I end up questioning it, wondering if it is true, if Madara simulated that memory. I try to think of that horrible night…yet now that I look at it from this new point of view; I have no clue what exactly happened that evening. I find a spark of anger, but it is not only for Itachi, but Madara as well. Everything that I know could be false, nothing is clear anymore. Yet I can't get Itachi to speak to tell me! Don't' I have a right to know? Does this have to do with Itachi's twisted love? His protection, his regret of not killing me along with the rest of our clan? Suigetsu walks up next to me.

"What are you doing here?" he asks rather rudely. I don't respond, he smirks. "Having trouble? Does our little Sasuke have a heart?"

"Shut up," I say really not wanting to deal with this childishness.

"You know," Suigetsu's face turns serious for a while. "You're parents are dead..every figure of authority is gone in our life," He gives me a toothy grin, "You don't have to do what they think is 'right' anymore."

With that said he gets up and walks over to Juugo. I watch the two boys interact. Suigetsu acts arrogant and distant, seemingly uncaring. However Juugo's eye brightened up when the water boy approached him. They still shine, even as the flowers he's offering the smaller boy are slapped out of his hands. I frown at Suigetsu cruelty towards the gentle boy, but then I spot the little carved fish still tied to the sword on his back; I find myself smiling.

* * *

Itachi's eyes are closed, and he doesn't even bother to look at me. "Tell me damnit!" I yell kicking him. "Why are you saying you're protecting me? I don't' need your protection!" Itachi opens his eyes.

"I am not Madara…I am not as twisted as him."

"I'm sure he's more sane then you are. At least he doesn't lust after his younger brother.

Itachi smirks, "I would not state that as a fact," Itachi says slyly.

"Stop playing Itachi," I say grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling hard. Some of the strands come loose, but it's not a large amount. Itachi stays calm, and he doesn't wince. His eyes look at me, and even though they are empty they hold an odd beauty. Disturbed by my own thoughts I release my brother. My hand begins to shake, but I control myself. I will not show weakness in front of Itachi.

"Madara is looking for me, maybe for us. We have a time limit Itachi, and there's no room for you stupidity!" I tell Itachi. Yet even though I'm the one incharge..I find myself falling. Every time I look at Itachi I see my aniki. The kind brother who carried me on his back, who spent time with me. The one I loved…the one who's attention and approval I craved as much as my father's.

"You still hold that one piece of innocents. I won't kill that as well," Itachi says softly. I'm angered by his statement, which seems to belittle me.

"You've killed everything and everyone, don't show mercy now!" I spit out at him. Itachi doesn't respond. Hate boils within my veins, yet I pity the man in front of me. He's dirty, and shackled. Though he acts confident he looks pathetic. I smirk a little to myself, trying to cover up the sympathy.

Itachi's eyes look hopeless, and hold an emptiness that cannot be blamed on his blindness. I admire the despair within them, have I finally broken him? Am I finally affecting him with my words? Does his soul hurt as much as the bruises all over his body?

"I'll show you mercy if no one else," Itachi mutters out. I study him, his pale skin flawed, his perfection disappearing with each day. I should enjoy the sight..but then why does it seem like a tragedy? I look away not wanting to deal with my conflicting emotions. I glance at the door contemplating leaving for the day, but a part of me tells me to stay. It tells me it would be weak of me to leave. No, instead I must handle these unwanted feelings. I find myself sitting down next to Itachi, though I still avert my eyes.

"What's happened to you?" I question in slight aggravation.

"I've become tired, Sasuke," Itachi says plainly. "Tired of being part of this …violent race of humans.."

"You mean the Uchiha?" I question with anger. How dare he insult our family. He shakes his head, but gives me no words. "So you do regret your sin?" I laugh.

"Would that please you?" he questions, I become still. "I regret nothing..Regret will not solve your past actions, so then what is the point?" He says logically. I finally look at my brother. I really look at him. I gaze into his blind, hopeless empty eyes. They have died…all the lies have died away…and now there's nothing but the want to protect me. Protect me from the cold world that he forced me to enter much too early. I shake my head violently, such thoughts are absurd!

I look at Itachi's bruised an battered skin. His arms are blue and purple, and dirt clings to him. His hair is limp, and has no shine. His face is skinny and dirty as well. A few healed cuts linger on his arm as well, the dry blood hanging on. I feel regret..while Itachi still doesn't. I get to my feet scolding myself for what I am about to do. However Itachi has suffered greatly, and I will not stop torturing. He deserves the treatment…but at the same time the need to keep him clean is strong. He looks pathetic, like a dull trophy. What is the use of a trophy if it cannot shine? With that justification in mind, I undo Itachi's shackles.

I pull Itachi up, who doesn't question anything. I look at his fragile form, and a strange sort of anger comes over me. I can't place the cause, so I simply blame my brother. I guide Itachi down the rather empty hallway to the hot spring. Once I reach the end of the steps I notice Karin in the pool.

"Oh Sasuke!" she calls excitedly. "Are you coming in?"

"No," I say coldly and begin to strip Itachi. Karin's eyes grow wide and she props her head up on her hands. She watches, and a strange feeling of annoyance reaches my heart. I step in front of Itachi so that Karin can no longer view him. I can her the pouting sound that escapes her lips.

Once I've discarded all of Itachi's clothes, I quickly push him into the hot springs. Karin attempts to steal a peek, but is unsuccessful. She gets out of her hot spring, not modest at all, and sinks in near Itachi. I ignore her and run the naturally warm water over my brother's pale skin.

"Man you look bad," Karin tells Itachi, her hand reaching out for his shoulder; which is bruises and bony. I shoo her hand away.

"I've told you before not to be near him," I tell her sternly. Itachi remains motionless, and quiet.

"Fine I'm done bathing anyway," she huffs, and gets out of the water. I hear here grab a towel and her clothe and her bare feet carry her up the stairs. I turn around to see her disappear. I look down at Itachi, who seems like a corpse. If only he were, if only I really had killed him. I scoot away from him, expecting him to clean himself. However Itachi stays completely still. I look down and notice that I've gotten water on my pants. I stand up and wipe at the spot, like doing so would make it disappear. The attempt was useless, just as I though. With a sigh I look longingly at he warm water, and my bones start to ache, calling out to the relaxing spring. I glance at Itachi, and then scoff at him. I had no particular reason, but I did so any way. I turn around and go to get a towel.

"You could clean yourself. " I call over my shoulder.

"You seem to like tending to you're doll, Little brother," he says in a low tone. The statement hits a nerve, but I control my temper. I can't keep over reacting to every statement that leaves Itachi's lips. I take the two towels back to the hot spring's edge. I then free myself from my own clothes. I take a few long steps away from Itachi and then finally let myself sink into the water. Itachi looks up in my direction when the sound of rippling water reaches his ears. He says nothing though, only lets his blind eyes stare, pretending to see.

"Stop your staring," I snap at him, but he doesn't' obey. "You should be grateful I let a piece of trash like you enter this nice relaxing water," I coo out. "And what do you give me? You're blank stupid stare. What sort of gratitude is that?" Itachi still doesn't respond, only continues his staring. Then he slowly lowers his gaze and I see his hand explore the water. I watch him play with the pure water. He's no beauty, with that dirt on his face, and those bruises all over his pale skin.

"You've really sunk low. Getting beat up by your own brother. You deserve it. I wish you had your sight so you could see how ugly you look, how worthless you've become," I spit out at him. My eyes study him, and something nags at the back of my head. The urge to insult him grows stronger…but there is something else. There is another desire, I choose to ignore it. The though is hidden away in my mind, and I don't wish to analyze myself. No I wish to please myself by asserting my power; my control. I can do so by insulting Itachi, by noticing how far he has fallen from the elegant dark angel he use to be.

Itachi lazily draws the water over his arm, an attempt at cleaning. The slow motion aggravates me and I scoot closer and capture his hand. I crush it in my grip for a moment before shoving it out of my way. I then start cleaning Itachi's shoulder, and next his face. I run the water over his hair and even scrub attempting to make it as silky smooth as I remember it.

Itachi willingly lets me do all these things, and he doesn't complain. "You can't even take care of yourself," I whisper cruelly into his ear. He turns to me, his red eyes giving me an eerie look resembling death. I glare at him, though it's not much use. Softly Itachi's breath blows onto my lips, then he turns away. A soft cough escapes him. I watch as after a small pause a coughing fit ensues. The sound angers me for some reason. I look at Itachi as if doing so will make him stop. However, he continues and small dribbles of blood escape between the slits of his fingers, which are covering his mouth.

"What's this?" I question angrily, but he continues to cough. "Itachi!" My tone came out sounding more like concern, then annoyance. Finally he calms down, and a smirk flutter onto his lips.

"You're right brother, I am sick," He says casually.

"What's wrong with you?" I question in a stern voice.

"I've been sick for a very long time…" He trails off. "I've gone to long without my medicine," He smiles. My frown deepens.

"What's wrong with you?" I question again this time with more anger in my voice.

"When one suppresses everything, it is bound to cause physical ailments."

* * *

I stand at the entrance of the cave. Next to me is Itachi stoic and quiet as always. In front of me are the people that have attached themselves to me. "I'm going to find a village with a good doctor, I don't know how long I'll be gone," I muse. Juugo gives me a worried look and I give him a smirk.

"You'll be coming with me," I assure the bipolar boy. This eases his worries, and he timidly steps next to me.

"Wait a minute!" Suigetsu burst out. "I'm am not staying with Karin all alone! Why do you always try and do this Sasuke!? Well this time I'm not gonna put up with her PMS induced nagging!"

"What did you say!" Karin yells, and holds up her fist threateningly.

Juugo looks at me, and through the yelling quietly asks, "May Suigetsu come along?" I nod, knowing allowing this would stop any complaints.

"Then come with us Suigetsu," the water boy stops his bickering, and smirks.

"I could tag along, maybe look for another sword while I'm out," he ponders about the idea.

"But Sasuke…then I'll be all alone," Karin says helplessly. I look at her meaningfully.

"I trust that you will keep the hide out a secret, and protect it," I tell the girl lacing my voice with unnecessary charm; just to insure that she will not whine about her position any further.

Karin swoons, " You can count on me Sasuke."

With everything sorted out we quickly leave. Trying to be discreet so that if someone is in the forest they will not spot us. I carry Itachi in my arms as I jump from tree to tree. He is still shaky on his feet, though he can walk with great elegance and pride; he is not fast…he's too weak.

I look down at my brother occasionally as I jump along. Again I notice little things about him; yet now I see them in a different light. His pale skin, is it because he's unhealthy? His empty yet strong eyes…are they holding on to life, or simply emotionless? Then his lack of will to eat, was he simply too sick to eat?

We finally make it out of the forest that holds our hide out. Though I am still sure to have everyone cover their heads. We are all wearing black hooded clocks, even Itachi; seeing as his Akatsuki clock would draw to much attention.

I set Itachi down upon his feet. We all walk leisurely, not certain where we will go, but we are not in much of a hurry. Besides, Itachi cannot walk any faster then our current speed. Occasionally Itachi struggles with a step, or starts coughing again. Though the coughing is never that bad. Suigetsu and Juugo end up walking ahead of us, and I don't mind. I stay behind to keep an eye on my pathetic brother. The sight both pleases and angers me. Itachi would have let himself die…but that privilege will not be given to him. Even now he refuses to tell me what exactly is causing his body such great pain. Which is why I'm out looking for a doctor. I will not let him die. He will only die once I let him…once I kill him.

* * *

We settle down in a hotel. We've found a village but sadly it is so small that the only doctor they see is from the village next door; which is miles away. However we will rest here to night, it's already well past Midnight. Juugo and Suigetsu have already gone to bed. We are each in our own room. They had insisted they wanted to give my brother and me privacy. I wondering if they just didn't want to be bothered with us, and just wished for sleep.

"You're exposing yourself," Itachi mutters from his Futon. He's sitting up and his blind eyes stare at his hands.

"You are killing yourself," I say back.

"I would think you'd be happy to hear such."

"No, I'll be happy once I cut you down."

Itachi stays silent and then lifts his head. He looks up at the ceiling, which he cannot see. "It is best to let the wicked wither," he muses.

"I will pick the time when you may pass."

"I will allow you to do so…if you can." Itachi coughs again, but it is just a small one.

"Why do you hold on to me, little brother?" he questions softly. I glare at him, hoping that he can feel my anger and annoyance. He lowers his head and directs his eyes towards me.

"Why don't you learn your place?" I snap out. I've grown very tired of my brother suggestive questions.

"Where is my place?" he asks emotionlessly.

"Underneath me—" I curse myself as I notice the double meaning those words hold.

"I see," Itachi says coolly. His calm and collective demeanor taunts me. I know he also sees the double meaning, but he ignores it; all just to tease me.

"You're disgusting," I mutter out, continuing my glare. The word seems to bring Itachi back from some sort of daydream. He slowly turns towards me.

"What have I done now?" he questions in a monotone voice.

"Don't act innocent." Itachi stays quiet, and the silence eats at my brain. "You do this every day all the time, with every word that you speak! You try to seduce me with your twisted words of love and protection. You try to convince me I feel something towards you by turning my words around. You act so subtle but at the same time you are a blatant whore. Throwing yourself at me, wanting any kind of touch. You're desperate and sick, you disgust me!"

"You see all of this in my words?" Itachi says in a cold tone. It angers me, the lack of emotion, it angers me so much. He says so many things, but none of them seem true because all his words hold no feelings. His eyes are always blank, I know nothing about him...about his thought process. All I know is that he lies, and he's sick, twisted. Somewhere at some point in time he got lost. Yet at the same time..he's vulnerable and occasionally I can hear softness in his voice. Sometimes I almost pity him..I almost mistake him for my Aniki.

I pin Itachi down, and growl. My temper has had enough of his little word games. "You know damn well what you do!" Itachi stays silent. "You've lost all your dignity!" I spit out at him, my grip on his shoulders tightens, yet Itachi shows no fear.

"It's always that you want to protect me, you love me," I yell at him. "But you're protecting yourself, you've never loved anyone but yourself! You lie, to please yourself, to keep me in the dark. So that you have some sort of control. Well I don't need you, you might hold knowledge but it is knowledge I will find out on my own. You're not in control you are pathetic and weak!" Itachi looks away, and I smirk. "Do you see? Do you see who's in charge?"

"It was out of love that I did not kill you. It was out of want to protect you that I taunted you, and watched you and your little blond friend."

"Shut up, you don't know what any of those emotions feel like. You're not human, you're just a murder!" My anger continues to grow but a part of myself doubts. A small part of me looks at my brother with want. I know so many things and I want to know, I want to trust. However a greater part of me is angry and desperately holds on to my old ideas and notions. I want to hate him, I desire to hurt him…because I feel pain and confusion. I want him to feel that!

"Keep saying that Sasuke," His voice is but a whisper. He almost begs me to keep telling myself this, to keep calling him a murder. No…I'm sure he's begging me to.

"Murder.." I trail off, as I look at Itachi's dead eyes. "Liar," I mutter with hate. I want to know the truth. I question everything.

"Yes," Itachi whispers more to himself then to urge me to continue with my delusion. His eyes close. I want to know what it is he's keeping from me. I'm not sure of anything anymore, and my grip tightens on Itachi's shoulders. I am even beginning to wonder if the story he told me when he thought he was going to pass away was true. I can't be sure that anything he's told me is true. I don't' trust him…yet at the same time I do. I'm so confused. I wish to know why he's lying to me..what is he protecting me from?

"Has everything you've ever told me, everything you ever said; has it all been a lie!" I ask in frustration, though I don't expect an answer.

Itachi's lip curls up into a soft smirk, his eyes close again. "I'll show you mercy if no one else," he whispers. The word rings through my ear, and as it settles into my brain it seems to turn on a switch. Rage consumes me, the confusion has become too much. I'm tired with his games, I cannot handle his cryptic messages and lies. Nothing seems to be true anymore…yet all the words he's spoken run through my head. All the claims of his love, and wanting to protect my innocence. The statement that I am the one who is blind.

I find myself in a fog, I linger there in pain and confusion. I want Itachi to feel this torture he's putting me through. I'm the one in charge, I'm tired of being played with. Let him keep lying let him play his games, but I'll hurt him. I want to hurt and confuse him. So that he doesn't have complete control over me. My heart may ache, my conscious maybe split, but I will hurt him. I've done it before, but I've been to soft. Not anymore, my life is not something to be toyed with. I'm tired of being controlled. I'm tired of having people tell me what to do, or convince me to change my views. I'm not going to be used anymore. I'll find out everything I need to know, and I'll use force. Mark my words I'll use force, but I'll never give the sweet release of death.

My fog is lifted as I hear a small gasp. I look down to see Itachi's eyes half lidded, and dazed even in their blindness. His hair is around his face like dark sun rays. His skin is exposed and almost seems to radiate. I can feel the cool soft skin underneath my fingers, and just a tickle of hair. However non of my hands are anywhere close to his face. I glance around wondering what my blind rage has caused me to do. I am still annoyed and my hate still runs through my veins like fire.

A smirk spreads across my face as I look at he situation I've put myself in. I almost feel like laughing as I realize the potential that this holds. A fitting punishment. For if it is true, if Itachi hasn't lied to me about his unacceptable love towards me, it's about time I torture him. That I play a game, and confuse him. That I give him a hint only to take it away and make him wondering if it was a lies or truth. Even if he did lie about his love, it will hurt him, I'll make it painful. I'll take his pride, his strength and make him suffer in physical and emotional pain. Either way this punishment will be all to fitting.

A/N: Next chapter angry lemon. I always mark my lemons for those you might not want to read them.


	9. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

**xXx**

My fingernails run down Itachi's stomach, and rest on his hips. Four red marks are left behind, along with an ashy trail. He's not bleeding, and the red marks soon fade away. Itachi's blind eyes hide away behind a veil of long eyelashes.

My other hand comes up to gently capture his face. My thumb touches one cheek while the rest of my fingers linger on the other side. I then press down on his jawbone. If I were to move my hand just a couple of inches south, I would be choking him. I lean down and let my breath slither over his lips.

"Isn't this what you want Itachi?" I question him in a low voice. My fingernails cut into his skin. He doesn't respond to my question, which only angers me more. I'm tired of his disrespect, I'm sick of his silence. I drag him over so that his head is no longer on the pillow, and he lays on the Futon at an angel. I then slam his head down onto the wood floor. Just hard enough to cause a headache, no need to crack his skull.

"Answer me," I say softly, my soothing voice contradicting my actions. "Don't you like it when I touch you? When I hurt you?" My hand loosen its hold on his face, and my index finger trails down his cheek. Itachi dares to reveal his empty red eyes to me. He looks up at me, though I know he doesn't see me. Still no words pass his lips.

"Or did you lie about that too?" I raise my voice at him. I only get his blank stare. "I've told you before I don't need you. Go ahead and stay up there on your pedestal, thinking you're worth something just because of the knowledge you hold. You're worth nothing," I literally spit at him. Itachi doesn't as much as wince, and he still looks at me. His eyes look large and almost innocent, but I'm not fooled.

The hand that I left lingering on his hip trails to a more private area. Itachi closes his eyes again and tilts his head to the side. He's hiding away from me, and I smirk as I touch his arousal. "So you didn't lie about your sick obsession. You're a whore. You like this," I taunt him. I run my thumb over the head of his erection. My fingers caress him gently like a lover would. Then I squeeze tightly. Itachi lets out a hopeless sigh, at the same time a hand reaches up and touches my chest. I am still completely clothed, while Itachi is exposed. His hand pushes on me, a weak attempted of self-defense. I crush his hand in my grip and pin it down.

"Don't pretend," I tell him, and lean down to lick his neck. I want him to moan, to reveal his lust for me vocally. I want to give him pleasure and then take it away with a painful reminder that he's trash. My teeth sink into his neck, and I can feel his throat fight back a cry. With a finally linger lick, I sit up to look at my victim. I smirk at him, as I see the dazed look in his eyes. His eyes open a little wider and his eyebrows frown, my words finally strike him.

"What do you expect to gain from this, little brother?" he asks softly. Hearing him speak makes me shutter. The words 'little brother' only seem to reinforce my Dominica, as I continue staring down at Itachi.

"You're humiliation," I coo out. "You're pain," I go on. "I want you to suffer."

"Is that it? Is that all Sasuke?" He questions me. My blood burns. Again with these word games? My hand darts out to crush his throat, wanting to silence him. Yet at the same time, my heart cries. I ignore the fluttering within my chest and just add more pressure.

"Yes that's all. That's all it every will be," I whisper out. I find that my body is tense, that I myself am aroused. The expression that Itachi's face holds is breath taking. His cheeks are colored pink, his eyes are watery from lack of air. His lips are slightly parted in a failed attempt at breathing. As I continue to indulge in the sight, something within me grows stronger. A fire turns my logic into ashes, and causes me pain. Pain, hatred, punishment and want, are the only things on my mind.

I flip Itachi over and slam him onto the floor. His back arches, a sign of pain. Itachi tries to get up, and hold his head high. He doesn't let it touch the floor, even if the rest of him is. His hands push him up, and his knees help him get on all fours. My hand rests on his head and my fingers tangle themselves in the silky black mass. I push his upper body back down to the floor. I lean forward to check and see if Itachi's face has finally connected to the floor. I smirk when I see his cheek pressed to the wood. I brush some of his hair out of his face, so that I can look at him properly. I can hear him breathing heavily.

"Are you excited?" I ask my brother and my tongue teases his ear. Itachi doesn't answer and this time his lack of response doesn't bother me. It almost makes me laugh. I know that I'm getting to him, I know that this is torture. I can almost hear his heart-pounding question, 'is this real?' It is but at the same time it's fake.

"I hate you, you sorry excuse for a brother," I say, making sure to crush any hope or fantasy my brother may have. Itachi attempts to push himself up again, but I capture one of his arms and pull it behind his back. I keep it there at a painful angel.

Itachi doesn't wince, only lets his eyes shut peacefully. However his heavy breathing tells me everything I need to know. His heart rate is up, adrenaline pulses through his blood. My lips land upon his neck sweetly. I taste my brother's skin, and focus on the flavor. I focus on sending mixed messages. Pleasure then pain, all leading to an inevitable confusion. I want him to be confused, I want to play with his mind, as he plays with mine. I'm tired of being the underdog.

My tongue runs up his neck. I can feel goose bumps forming on his skin. I kiss, and then begin to suck on that pale flesh. He tastes like sour candy. Like a bittersweet ending. No, he tastes like a contradiction.

My teeth nip at that lying skin, just enough to make Itachi stiffen in anticipation. He tries not to show any sign of excitement, of fear, however I can feel the energy flowing from him. He's sick, he's enjoying this. However he stays emotionless for the most part.

I find myself invading my older brother none to kindly. Thoughts no longer register, as a more primitive part of my mind dominates. Yet, I can still think partially. I can still see the irony in this situation. A part of me still registers the disgust I should be feeling. However it is forced. I feel nothing put satisfaction, and as the smallest sound escapes Itachi's lips, I can't help but ride out the rush of power and dominance I feel. The need to over power and cause pain is too high. I need to do this, in order to find some sort of stability and balance within myself. Itachi has always been the subject of my balance, the one who I let my pain and hatred out on.

And I do hate him, and with every sensual thrust I hate him even more. My mind doesn't recall the specific reasons, but it feels the hate. I smirk when I hear another almost helpless whimper from Itachi. Am I just imagining this or have I finally broken him? The though drives me on further, harder. I could care less about Itachi's comfort. The fact that I'm still holding on tightly to his arm doesn't register completely. However the though of hearing a little crack and then an horrid scream escape from that wise throat of Itachi's, does. But, this is just a fantasy.

My brother hides that beautiful and pure face, now touching the floor. He has no other choice. In some stupid attempt to hold on to his remaining dignity he's only soiling himself more. I let his arm go, and weakly I can see his slim hand forming a fist. He is not going to hit me, no he's just overwhelmed by sensation.

I plunge in deeper, wanting to cause him so much pain…yet at the same time a mixture of pleasure. So he can feel dirty and used afterwards. I pull on his black mane, and I can hear his heavy breathing.

I want to ask him if he's enjoying himself. If my cock inside him, really excites him so much, that he'd act so out of character. Letting emotion be seen, no, rather letting it be heard.

"It's so unbecoming," I manage to pant out. The pressure, the struggle, most of all the small gulps for air, all are slowly becoming too much for me. I push in farther, and Itachi's tight muscles won't relax. They try to push me out, but I only force myself in harder. Occasionally Itachi relaxes, enjoying the sensations that must be drowning him. I can feel his body shuttering, he seems so fragile and weak.

Swirling thoughts of complete revenge and satisfaction add to my enjoyment as I reach my peak. I cum with one last violent push and everything falls silent.

**xXx**

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find anything wrong with him?" I question the doctor calmly. Our trip to the next village was a long and silent one. Itachi hardly spoke. However, it's not my brothers behavior that's bothering me, but something else. Something within me. I can't bring myself to look at Itachi…or at least not in the face.

"Well…I should say I didn't find anything to explain his coughing fits. I noticed bruising—"

"So you can't explain why it is he's coughing up blood?' I say in an annoyed voice. Why must Itachi be such a mystery?

The doctor shakes his head, but then a soft smile. It's a melancholy smile, promising some sort of answer. "I believe that his wounds are internal. Not physical, he's hurt, but it's a wound…a sickness that cannot be seen."

I glance over at Itachi. He's sitting peacefully on a chair. He seems oblivious to everything, and anything. My eyes trail up and I try to see if a blank expression is upon his face; like it usually is. However some sort of fear stops me, and I turn my gaze back to the doctor.

"I see…well thank you," I say politely. I get up and walk towards Itachi, who slowly gets to his feet. I let him trail behind me as I walk out of the small building. Itachi's footsteps are strong and steady. They walk with a strength and surety that a broken blind man shouldn't have. I know that he must be following me with his ears. Listening to my footsteps, and letting me guide him. He stands tall, but I don't' know if he's holding his head up high…since I can't find the courage to look.

I walk up to Juugo and Suigetsu who where waiting for us.

"Sooo?" Suigetsu drags out the word, though he doesn't seem all that interested. I myself am not interested in answering. Today has been so quiet and peaceful…however it's a torturing peace that I want to break. Haven't I broken enough?

I push my thoughts away, and I want my mind to be blank. I have been thinking too much…I know if I think now, my thoughts will only wonder to Itachi. Somehow it seems painful to think of him, but I do not dwell on the feeling. I can't afford to give my enemy pity….my torturer. No matter how fragile and helpless Itachi seems, he's strong and manipulative. I cannot trust him. I will not trust him. After all every word he utters is a lie.

"…_I love you…"_

Yes even that was a lie. He only lusts after me. However I cannot bring myself to smirk as I think of the events of last night. It was a fitting punishment for his lies, and disgusting decrees. That is what he deserves for lying to me about his love…his sick, sick love…

"Where are we going now?" Juugo asks softly. I calm a little, even though I'm not sure what's got me so on edge. I turn around to look at the bipolar boy.

"Back to our hide out," I say in a kind tone. I see the question in Juugo's eyes but ignore it. That is until Suigetsu speaks up.

"So what now!? Did the doctor do anything?"

"There's nothing wrong with him," I glare in Itachi's direction, but still do not glance at his features.

"So this was pretty much a big waist of fucking time!?" Suigetsu throws his hands up in the air.

"Well if you ever start coughing up blood I'll save us the trip," I say calmly. This only gets me a frustrated sigh from the water boy. Then I start walking again, expecting everyone to follow, and they do.

* * *

"You're brother is slowing us down, why aren't you carrying him?" Suigetsu ask, still angry about the whole situation. He obviously wants to get back to the cave as fast as possible. I turn around and spot Itachi far behind. However as he walks an aura of dignity and…beauty engulfs him. I feel mad as I watch. It seems impossible to break him, no mater how physically weak he becomes, he still has an unwavering strength. If it's only an act, then he can fool anyone.

I finally look at Itachi's face, though I do it with great hesitation. However a few curses for only myself to hear, give me the will to keep looking. Itachi's face is blank, nothing has changed. A small part of me is irritated; what was the use of my punishment? Another larger part of me is relieved…even frightened. However this fear doesn't stem from Itachi, but rather something within me.

I slowly approach Itachi. "You're slowing use down," he doesn't speak. However, he does stop walking. We see eye to eye, we are exactly the same high, then why do I feel so tall? I ignore the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach, and pick Itachi up, bridal style.

"Now we can finally put a decant amount of miles behind us," Suigetsu says with an overly dramatic sigh of relief. However we do pick up our pace greatly. I find myself holding on tightly to Itachi, as though he is something precious I shouldn't drop.

We go on for miles in silence. The sun has set, and we are slowing down. I'm leading Suigetsu and Juugo to a safe place to spend the night. Sadly there aren't any villages around, since we are half a days trip away from the hide out. So the forest floor will have to do. When I find a small clearing every one huddles around the trees and makes their bed. Itachi seems very capable, though he's moving so slowly. I watch him lay down against a sturdy tree. His eyes do not close, however. I continue my staring, also not allowing my eyes to rest.

"What now little brother?" Itachi asks in a monotone voice. The sound almost shocks me, because he hasn't said a word all day. He's calm, as always but this time it doesn't anger me. It makes me shrink into myself.

I look at Itachi, and carefully think over his words. "I'll have to watch you, make sure your health doesn't deteriorate further," I say with a strong voice. Itachi's elegant hand reaches for his ponytail and lays it over his shoulder. Every movement he makes is a wave of confidence…or maybe a dance. Why is it that I always think of my brother in such amazing terms? Why should I still label him as perfect? He's not; he's not even human. The argument doesn't seem all that convincing, and I try to hate Itachi, but I just can't find the strength. Something's changed, and I don't know exactly what. Does it have something to do with last night? My eyes lower, and suddenly I find myself unable to look at my brother.

"You can express your emotions so well, Sasuke. Yet you hide the majority of them. You don't stop to think when something becomes too much. However…thinking something over isn't always the best approach. If you weigh to many things..you might lose a part of yourself, and end up doing something that hurts the only person you care about," Itachi looks at the trees, and some green leaves fall down. I know he can't see them. "But, if you're to emotional you can also hurt someone you care about. It is very hard to find a balance."

I stare at Itachi, and wonder about his comment. It's almost as though he is saying, "I forgive you," however I didn't ask for his forgiveness. My eyebrows tilt down in aggravation and I let out a sound of discontent. But, I want to ignore Itachi for now. I do not want to listen to his never-ending riddles and games. However…as I close my eyes, I fear that my mind might be playing games with me. Images and mixed feelings bubble up like dreams…or rather nightmares.

A/N: I was on vacation for two weeks, out of the country; so hints the late update. I hope this chapter is ok; you see I'm rather angry with Sasuke in the manga at the moment. So I'll enjoy letting him mentally suffer.


	10. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

The moonlight hits his face at such an angle that only half of his features are illuminated. The other half is dark…mysterious, secretive. His eyes are staring blindly at the window. They see nothing, yet they are fogged over with wisdom, and pain. Silky black strains flood over white pillows and equally pale skin. I've never studied my brother for so long. Maybe I'm hoping by staring at him I will figure him out. Understand him…understand myself. Most of all I might learn what it is that I'm fighting. Who my real enemy is. Itachi? Madara? Or…myself.

I don't understand who's lying, in this confusing game I can't trust anyone not even myself. It's not only that I know Madara is still looking for me, for some reason. It's not only the fact that I can't bring myself to kill my brother. It's about more then that. It's about me…and trying to find out who I am and what path I should take. Suddenly every time I look at Itachi I see him as weak...something that I need to protect. A trophy I must polish…it's almost a loving feeling. That's why, I usually end up mentally abusing my brother instead. Calling him a whore, a murder, and worthless…I'm afraid of this protective feeling. I'm afraid that Itachi really does care for me…and that everything that I'm fighting for (and fought for) is meaningless. So I convince myself that he must be lying, or manipulating me; so I lash out. However with every attack, I become guilty…and I stare at Itachi wondering what secret he keeps. And why he believes he must keep these secrets.

Itachi's health has gotten worse, he's completely bed ridden, and hardly eats anything. I usually end up force feeding him. Though I learned to be a little bit more gentle, since the first couple of time I forced Itachi to eat, he only threw it back up. He's truly sick, and I have no idea why.

"What are you thinking about, little brother?" Itachi's cool voice floats to me. I blink and lower my gaze; the question is annoying. Mainly because if I were to tell him what I'm thinking about him, he would twisted it around. I know he will…and it scares me…

"I'm...thinking about many things," I say vaguely.

Itachi closes his eyes, he looks very tired; though it's rather early in the evening. I get up and walk to Itachi's bedside. I look down at him, and he opens his eyes again.

"Why won't you ever tell me anything?" I find myself snapping.

"I've told you why I'm ill.." he mutters out. He hasn't really, or at least not clearly.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about Madara…about everything!"

"I believe you know the answer…" Itachi whispers out. I stare at him with anger in my eyes. No, I don't know, nor do I understand. In order to know, I must understand. So why doesn't he explain? What is he protecting me from? My fist clenches tightly, and I let out a calming breath. I sit down on the edge of his bed. I've moved him to a comfortable bed, out of pity, since he is so very sick. I don't want to lose my temper with Itachi anymore, and I don't want to play this game either. Ever since the last time I punished him I've limited myself to only using verbal attacks. I do not like to think about that night…

It's not that Itachi didn't deserve to be put in his place…it's just…I'm not sure. That night is just something I try not to dwell on. My skin tingles a little, and I try to change the subject in my mind. I think about Madara, I haven't heard anything from him. Still I wonder what he wants from me.

I sit in silence, and watch Itachi. Something within me keeps me by his side. He closes his eye, not necessarily to sleep. I keep to myself. I don't want to talk to Itachi, yet I refuse to leave his side. It's because he's ill, and I do not want him to die unless I kill him. He must over come this sickness, and I'll make sure he does.

My eyes become heavy as I continue contemplating about my brother. Who is he? Is he Itachi, or my aniki? What is he to me? I do not know anymore. I gaze at Itachi's flawless face, and pure white skin. I shake my head, and shut my own eyes, so I do not have to look at his beauty. Everything about my brother tortures me. I feel out of place and lost. Even when I sit here and try to figure things out, I still find no answer…I still don't know my place. However I do know Itachi's place, beneath me. That's why I hold on to my hate…that's why Itachi cannot be my anaki again. My hate for him is the only thing I have left. Yet I wonder if I even have a reason to hate him. Of course I could be angry with him for killing our clan, or I could be sour at him because he's keeping secrets. However every time he speaks, it sounds like he has good reasons for all his actions. He sounds sincere...No he can't be sincere. Why would he want to protect me? He's only playing with my mind. That is what he does, he makes you question yourself. He makes you forget your own path and follow the one he's laid out for you. I never wanted to follow his path…yet in the end it looks like I've played into his hand. Or maybe I haven't, after all I haven't killed him yet. He was counting on death, yes, so that is the one thing that I will not let him have. Because, once he dies…I fear I might play into his hand again.

* * *

I feel a hand stroking my hair. I open my eyes and see a blanket covering a chest. I look up to find my brother's face. I shoo away his hand. "Don't' touch me," I tell him. His hand withdraws, and I sit up. I must have fallen asleep at his bedside.

I sit up and look at my brother, whose blind eyes see nothing. "You can be so gentle…you touch me with the same hands that killed our family. You have a lot of nerve." I'm not really angry with him, however I feel like I must be harsh with him; least I lose myself to that gentle touch.

"You're so childish, in your bitterness," Itachi seems to almost smile. However his face stays blank.

"Childish?" I question. "Look at yourself, with your secrets and justification. You're weak, and useless, just like a child." I retort. Itachi coughs, and my angry frown relaxes. I get up and head for the door, so that I may get him some food.

"Sasuke," Karin comes up to me. I'm in no mood for her nonsense. However when I look into her eyes I see worry.

"What is it?" I probe.

"Someone is approaching…very slowly. They might not know our exact location…but they are close," She explains.

"I'll take care of it." I tell her. I then go to Juugo, however he's not in his room. I walk down the stone steps that lead to the Hot Springs, and still the boy isn't there. I don't have time to look for him, Itachi will just have to do without breakfast. I walk towards the exit, and see a figure. I become tense, but ease my stance when I notice that it's Juugo.

He turns towards me as I approach. "There is one…the birds say so," he mutters out. I look at him closely, and notice the birds off in a near by tree.

"Can you feed my brother?" I question. Juugo nods, and slowly retreats back into our hideout.

I walk out slowly into the forest. I look around and listened to the leaves…or any unnatural sounds. Then I take to the tree branches and go searching for the intruder. However I find no one. I drop down to the ground, and look for a sign that anyone was here. I highly doubt that Karin would send me out for no reason.

"Hello Sasuke," I turn around to come face to face with Madara.

I unsheathe my sword, and point it at the older Uchiha. "No need for that," he tells me.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Now Sasuke, you should trust me. I'm here to open your eyes. Don't you want to know what your brother is hiding?"

I eye Madara suspiciously. This is some sort of trick, I know it, however my curiosity tells me to listen. I lower my sword, but keep it at my side, ready for anything.

"That's more like it," He says, and takes a step towards me. I step back. "I'm sure you've come to distrust your brother greatly. You assume everything he tells you is a lie." I do not react, but keep my face blank so that he won't be able to read any of my emotions. However he is correct, and I would like nothing more then to know what Itachi is 'protecting' me from. However how can I trust that what Madara is going to tell me is the truth? After all he must be planing something. Maybe he wants me to turn against Itachi, maybe he wants me to hand my brother over. I won't fall for any tricks. I'll take his information, and think about it. Think about if it could really be the truth. No matter what…I won't seek him out.

"Itachi…is a weak soul." My fist clenches. "He sacrificed his clan for 'peace'. It was only a promise for peace, and he was a fool for taking the order. There can never be peace, without drastic measures. With out complete rebirth."

"Get to the point!" I hiss out.

Madara nods. "Well Sasuke you see, you're brother was a mole. He worked for both your clan and for Konoha. No matter how much it looked like the village was at peace, there was a silent civil war fueled by distrust, and anger. The elders of Konoha told Itachi to kill the Uchiha, and he did. Simple as that. No matter what sort of lies he told you, he was a pawn, and he let himself be use." Madara chuckles a little. "You had every right to runaway and betray Konoha, they turned their back on you the moment you were born an Uchiha. They wanted you dead. Itachi wanted you dead, however I saved you. I convinced your brother to spare you. I tapped into his emotions, and he couldn't bare the thought of killing you. He protected you, he watched you all these years. He made sure no one laid a hand on you. He was your unseen guardian angel, and how do you repay him? By attempting to kill him. You've been seeking revenge form the wrong person. Itachi's only crime is loving his little brother." Madara coos out.

"Why should I believe you?" I stay calm on the outside, however my blood is ranging with passion. My mind is jumbled with hope, and guilt. "Why would you tell me this? What do you gain form this?" I push away my emotions and think about the situation logically. It makes no sense, either this is a lie, or some sort of trick. However, why would he lie? Does he believe that by telling me this I'll turn against Itachi? But, what good would that do?

"If you don't believe me ask your brother," he says plainly. My grip tightens on my sword, and I abruptly swing at the older Uchiha. He jumps back.

"You're lying, what do you want?" I question him. I don't know what I'm feeling, I don't know whom to trust. I never felt threatened while I was in Konoha…and Naruto…Naruto never acted like I was his enemy.

"It's a lot to handle I know. I'll let you think about this…I'll see you soon," Madara disappears. I look at the sky. So he does have motive for telling me this story. I won't seek him out, then I would just be playing into his hand. I'm tired of following everyone else's plans for me. I'm making my own path. I won't let him find me. I close my eyes and try to sense something, anything. I feel the earth move, and the trees sing…Madara truly is gone. Once I feel confident that he won't follow me and find our hide out, I head back to the cave.

* * *

"No more games," I tell Itachi as I walk into his room. I slam the door shut behind me. I do not want to play games with him anymore. He will either become my alley and, help me find out what Madara wants from me; or I'll kill him now. I'll take my revenge…or will I just become a murder? I do not know anymore, but the one thing I'm sure of is that I've run out of patients.

Itachi's blind eyes look at me. He looks innocent and pure, like an angel. However I push away these distracting thoughts, and hold on to my annoyance. "I spoke to Madara." I tell him

Itachi lowers his head. "I see."

"Did you really let Konoha use you like that? You turned your back on your kin, in the name of your village!" I spit out at him. My voice echoes throughout the room.

"I scarified myself…for the name of peace," Itachi mutters out.

"Well it didn't work, it only created more anger, and pain!" I tell him. I look away and gaze at the floor. Suddenly I feel cold, and the hot passionate anger has left me. "I don't understand you…" I mumble out.

I hand reaches out to touch mine, and I automatically pull away. Itachi with draws his hand as well. I look down at him, a broken soldier, blind and sick. He's withering away, and he would have been content dying with out ever telling me the truth.

"Our father…he pushed me so far...then I turned on him. Our views of the world…our views of what the future should be, were so different. Him and the rest of our clan were planing an uprising. A take over. I couldn't let that happen. Not because a few felt betrayed. Not because the Uchiha thought they had some claim to more power. This greed…this shallow hunger for power had to stop!"

I stare down at Itachi with amazement. He lowers his head, and brings his hands together. This is the first time I've ever heard him raise his voice. Itachi takes in a deep breath and regains his perfection. He holds his head up high and turns to me.

"I will admit, that not killing you was a selfish act. However…I felt some guilt. Madara knew exactly how to reach into my heart and manipulate that guilt. I let you live, and then I had started to hope that you would kill me, that you would hate me...and you would be protected."

"Don't you think I would have found out!"

"No, I hoped that after killing me you would find your own way...and feel more at peace. However…Madara has his own plans."

"What does he want from me?"

"I'm not sure," Itachi says truthfully. I long silence enters the room. I sit down on the edge of Itachi's bed. I think back to everything Madara told me. So far Itachi is supporting his story.

"So...you watched over me?" I question Itachi. I look down at my hands. I try to think of a time where I felt unsafe in Konoha. I can't recall ever having any feeling…other then emptiness while I was in the village. Now I'm being told that the only emotion I did feel (hatred) was unfounded? Why didn't Itachi take me with him? Why did he want me to hate him? I don't…now what to feel, and how strongly I should feel it. However a tinge of bitterness rests in my heart…But he's my aniki. He never changed…maybe I should hate him for that. Maybe I should despise him because he made me believe that my aniki was dead.

"I made sure that the elders new I was still alive...that I knew the truth. It was a simple deal...after all they didn't want anyone to know that they killed of the Uchiha, via an ANBU agent." He tells me emotionlessly.

My eyes become dry as I stare at the floor. How could this be…this whole time I was living...learning and fighting for the enemy? All this time Konoha wanted me dead. They killed my family...they stole my childhood and forced me to grow up at a fast pace. They nurtured me to become cold, and hate my brother. I wonder if Kakashi knew…Was I everyone's fool? There's no reason to hate Itachi, then why do I feel so bitter? Shouldn't this be happy news? I have my aniki back…I have a family. Still I feel hallow and empty. My whole world…my drive in life…has been ripped apart. Everything that I though was true, everything that caused my heart to speed up with anger…was a lie. My world is no longer reality.

"Sasuke...I apologize," Itachi mutter out, and I feel his hand creep over mine. I look at the long elegant fingers as they slowly wrap around mine. Why would he lie to me? Why would he want me to kill him? How is that protecting me from anything? I just don't understand anything anymore. Why didn't he just tell me the truth? I didn't need his twisted 'protection'. I would have gladly given up my 'innocence' if only to know that I wasn't alone; that I could have a part of my family back.

"I hate you," I tell Itachi softly. I do. I hate him for lying to me. I hate him for not coming back, and holding me in his arms and telling me everything is going to be all right. I was so young…he did nothing to stop my loneliness. No instead he encouraged it. And for what? So that he could keep me blind my whole life?

"I hate you!" I scream out.

"I know," he says tenderly. Like a mother would say to a child, after she didn't buy him a lollipop. Doesn't he see what he's done? Doesn't he care?

I hand comes to touch my cheek, and I open my eyes. It's then that I notice I've shamefully let a tear slip out. I turn my face away from Itachi, he might not be able to see me, but he knows I'm crying.

"I was selfish…" he whispers out. I feel my self-control crumbling. I don't want to break down, not now. After all, I've stayed strong and taken care of myself for years. I'm not a kid anymore, I stopped being a kid that night my clan was massacred. So why should I act like a child now?

I catch Itachi's hand just as it's about to slide off my face. I hold on to it, and let my cheek lay against it. His flesh is soft, and I feel warm. I take in a deep breath and try to calm myself. I don't want to seem weak…I have to many responsibilities. I push away my emotions and become cold. However, just as I've regained control, I feel a lovely sensation upon my lips.

I look at Itachi for a while before I close my eyes, and let him kiss me. I should push him away. I should leave him alone in this room and have him thirst for my touch and attention. Just as I thirsted for my family as I spent so many years on my own. Just as I blindly thirsted for revenge, because anger was the only emotion I could register in my lonely broken heart. Instead, I let myself sink into his arms. I let him pull me down and continue to kiss me. I also let myself touch his silky hair, and push against his lips just as seductively as he pushed against mine. Instead, I let myself become a child, if only for this moment. I've spent so many years acting like a grown man; let me take back a piece of my childhood. For now I want to be childish, and naive. I want to be blind to the outside world.

"Tell me you love me," I whisper out. Why am I commanding my brother to do so? Why would I even care to hear those words escape his lips? A part of my subconscious hides the reason, however I always remember wanting my brother's attention and affect when I was little. Can I have it now? Can I have all your time Itachi? Or will you lie to me and leave again?

"You know that I love you," Itachi tells me in a chilling voice. So monotone, and dull. Still I know he's not lying.

What kind of love do I want my brother to show me now? What did I truly ask him to tell me? I don't want to ask myself this question now, as memories pour into my mind. Memories of my childhood...and memories of the night…I rapped my brother. All my hate all my punishment, it seems so cruel. Still I feel a conflict as I think about Itachi. For tonight I'm going to continue to be a child, and not think about these complex emotions. After that I'll look at all the facts that I've gathered today and let them sink in. Before I come to the conclusion that I no longer have a reason to hate my brother.

A/N: Sasuke is still not ready to openly admit he loves Itachi, but soon! Soon he won't be able to ignore his feelings for Itachi (evil laughter). I hope this chapter was ok.


	11. Chapter X

Chapter X

What did Noah do, when he saw how fragile his world is? What did he think when he saw that it could so easily be swept away, and that everything he knew and loved was flooded and killed. A single force tearing apart one world, to make room for the next. What do I do now?

I look out of the mouth of the cave. I don't hear any birds chirping, and it feels like a huge storm as passed. Maybe that's why the birds aren't singing. I don't' remember any rain…however I'm standing on the threshold of a new era. An era where I have to discard the notions of my past…I have to throw away every thing I ever though I wanted, or hoped to achieve. I have to look out for myself, and the other people that have decided to stay by my side. The most important journey that is to come? The journey within myself. After all, I cannot expect to be a leader without knowing myself, and who I am.

I wonder if Noah ever held fear when he set eyes on the soil…what seeds did he sew first?

I look out at the dense forest. Madara knows I reside here. I should really move the group somewhere else. I know a safe spot where we can go…yet I wonder if we would be accepted there. It's worth a try. After all Konoha owes the Uchiha, the least they can do to redeem themselves is help the last remaining clansmen. Besides if nothing else I can Black mail them using Itachi. I'm not afraid of them…but I am a little angry. However I suppose there's no point in seeking revenge, not after Itachi worked so hard to bring peace to that village. Besides what have thoughts of revenge ever gotten me? Nothing...it's an empty feeling of hate that can consume your soul, and leave you with nothing. I'm glad I stopped myself before I took Itachi's life. I suppose a part of me already came to the conclusion that killing Itachi is useless. Killing anyone in revenge is useless…it won't bring back the people you've lost. It'll only add to the list of the dead.

Itachi...All the love and admiration that I held towards him when I was little, has come back. It's a relief really. It's a much more uplifting feeling to know your Aniki never left. It's better then feeling betrayed. Though I don't necessarily agree with Itachi…somehow murder has lost it's glory. I could never be a shinobi, because now more then ever, I refuse to kill. What right does any human have to kill another? None at all.

Itachi's words are believable; I trust everything he says. Including…the 'I love you's' he's muttered out. I look at the dirt, and my heart throbs a little, I feel uncomfortable as I think back to the night the truth came out. I know I feel something very strong for my brother. And I wonder if it's more then brotherly affection. My face starts to heat up, and I close my eyes. I've never felt so many conflicting emotions, all because of one person. Itachi always does this to me...he always makes me question myself without even asking. I run over the emotions I felt when I rapped him. In the beginning anger bitterness, and lust…In the end regret, and embarrassment. Is it odd for you to lust after your own brother? Or was it an emotion brought on by stress? To encourage me to carry out the punishment? I'm not sure…however I do remember the many times I've looked at Itachi and though he is beautiful. He still seems perfect…even with all his flaws…even though he's exposed himself as human.

It's hard to tell if my feelings towards Itachi have changed. Well I know that my hatred towards Itachi has disappeared and I feel great relief. However now when I look at him…and I feel a smile tugging at my lips, is it really admiration, joy, or something different that I'm to afraid to admit to myself?

The truth of the matter is that I cannot tell the difference between love anymore. I know there are many different types of love. However I can't recall the love that I gave Itachi when I was little, I don't' remember if it's different from this emotion I'm feeling now. It could be exactly the same. However the one thing that I'm sure of is, that I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder. And maybe this new world isn't so scary…Maybe Noah didn't even think about where to start, and just followed his instincts.

I push myself off the wall of the cave, and walk back into our hide out.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" I ask Itachi in a monotone voice. I slide the door shut behind me.

"Better ", he mumbles out, and turns his face towards me. Does he wonder how I feel? I touch my lips, and remember the overwhelming sensation of the kiss we shared the night all truth came out. I want to say 'I love you' but I'm afraid. I'm afraid because I know it's not the normal type of love two brothers share. I think…I've always held these feeling for Itachi, since we where young. Maybe my deep admiration and my desperate need for his attention was fueled by love. He's mine now, but I'm still unsure, I don't want to hurt Itachi. I don't' want to break his heart if this love I'm feeling isn't the same as the love he feels for me. However just thinking this way is that proof? Are we not normal brothers?

I think back to all the times he's said 'I love you', and remember how my stomach twisted, and how I felt sick. I've always felt sick when he's done anything 'inappropriate'. But, now I wonder if maybe I became sick to cover up the fact that I myself enjoyed it as well. That I wanted Itachi to feel that way towards me. It's intoxicating to have his complete and total attention; to be wanted by such a perfect angel.

"We'll be leaving. After all Madara already knows our hide out is in this area. It's only a matter of time until he finds us," I explain and step closer to Itachi's bedside.

"Where do you plan to go?" Itachi questions casually.

I sit down on his bed, and his head turns towards me. I look into his blind eyes. It feels so different now. To know I don't have to hate him…that I _can_ love him. It's such a positive emotion, and I feel so light. All this time was revenge a simple obligation? No...I was searching for answers, and I was angry. Anyone would try and find someone to blame in that state of mind. I blamed Itachi, though a part of me always wanted to believe in my Aniki. I'm glade that he never left. I feel so at peace.

"Sasuke?" The sound of my name catches my attention, and I stop my staring.

"Oh, yes, I was planing on retreating to Konoha."

"Konoha?" Itachi looks out straight in front of him. "What makes you believe we are welcome there?"

"We're not," I tell him, and reach for his delicate hand. For a moment when I touched that soft skin, I had the urge to pull away. However I remind myself that he is my Aniki, my only. The soft spoken, and caring brother I remember, even if he's capable of murder, he's still so…fragile. What's past is past, what matters the most is that Itachi never stopped careing about me. He never left me, and he had a reason for slaughtering our clan. A noble reason...peace...even if it was achieved in a violent way.

"What's on your mind," my eyes focus.

"Nothing…" I drift off before going back to the topic of Konoha. "Either way I am wanted by Konoha, so it would benefit them if I just appeared. If they wont' treat us decently, then we will expose Konoha for the murders they are." I explain.

"I am no longer the murder?' Itachi smirks.

"You where following orders," I mutter out. "Would you like a bath?" I change the subject. "The Hot Springs might do you some good."

Itachi pulls the blankets off, and I help him get to his feet. Though he tries to walk on his own, I end up helping him along the way.

Karin runs out of her room, and stops in front of us. "When will we be leaving anyway?" she questions me, while pushing up her glasses.

"Within three days," I tell her and push past her. Her eyes run over Itachi and then look at me.

"Are you two going to take a bath?" she questions with a grin on her face.

"Yes, a private bath," I say. She frowns, and becomes red in the face.

"Well of course it would be a private bath!" she blubbers out and fumbles with her glasses.

"Isn't there a girl in Konoha who fancies you?' Itachi questions.

"Sadly, a lot of girls 'fancy' me," I mutter out. Itachi becomes still, and we continue to walk down to the hot springs.

Itachi undresses himself while sitting near the warm waters. I undress as well and set our towels close to the water's edge. I slip into the hot pool and wait for Itachi to finish undressing. He's taking a rather long time, but he manages on his own. Once his pale skin is completely exposed he coughs and I fear that he might once again be coughing up blood.

However I am not able to check his hands for the red substance and he enters the water, and washes his hands.

"It's not as bad..." he mutters out, and continues to run his hands through the liquid.

"I'm not convinced," Isay low. Itachi doesn't respond, but simply sinks in deeper into the warm water.

The tips of his hair float on top of the water. His eyes stare out straight-ahead. "Beautiful," I find myself whispering. I know my brother heard these words, he must have. However he gives me no indication that he did. I scoot closer. I want to touch him, however I don't allow myself too.

Itachi continues to ignore me. He looks down at the water, and I wonder if he's still able to see the difference in light and shadow. Does he notice the tiny streams of light dancing on the water's surface? He pushes the water, and I watch it ripple towards me. Suddenly a hand touches my face. I become stiff, but soon relax, as I meet empty eyes. Itachi's expression is equally as empty as his eyes, his fingers trail down my face. As if he's trying to see me.

"I haven't changed," I reassure him. After all it would be strange if I aged that rapidly. Finger tips trace underneath my eyes, and then my nose.

"You have," Itachi says simple."

I look at the reflection in the water, and see no difference.

"Not physically," Itachi says plainly, making me feel rather stupid. I look at my aniki again when he touches my lips gently.

His fingers pull away slowly but they are replaced. I find myself kissing my older brother yet again. My blood flows freely through out my body, and I'm relaxed. No desperation or anger in this kiss…it's simple and pure. I pull Itachi's hand away from my face with my left hand, as my right one goes to tangle itself in his hair. I push my lips against his, and take control. I let my hand run down submerged skin. I lightly lick Itachi's lip, and he opens up for me. My fingers trail up his thigh, and my hand almost trembles. However, my tongue is sure of itself and explores my brother without protest. Itachi's hand comes to rest over mine, stopping it in it's track. His tongue twirls around mine, and then his mouth closes, capturing my upper lip. He sucks on it for a moment before pulling away. Feeling all worked up and rather hungry for more, Itachi's actions don't stop me from attacking is neck, and swatting his hand away. I touch him, and feel a rush of confidence as I hear him gasp.

He tilts his head back a little and takes in a shaky breath before announcing, "We're being watched."

I pull away quickly. I look over my brother's shoulder, and he rests his head on mine. My eyes roam around the room and when I come to the changing screens I see a shadow trying to duck and make itself smaller.

"How long has she been there?" I question my brother. Not surprised that Karin would spy on us.

"They've been there for a while," he says in a monotone voice.

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" I call out.

"Damn it Karen!" Suigetsu stand up, and the one shadow turns into two. "You're stupid heavy breathing alerted them!"

"Me!" Karen stands up, and pokes a finger into Suigetsu chest. "It was probably your constant shuffling!"

Suigetsu pushes Karen out of his way, and steps out. "Well don't mind us, just ya know…keep doing what you where doing." He encourages us. Karen peeks out her face completely red.

"We're not going to give you a free show, get out," I tell them sternly.

"Great Karen," Suigetsu throws his hands up in the air. "Thanks to you I'm gonna miss out on seeing the closest thing to twin on twin action, I'll ever witness in my life!"

"You're sick," Karen mutters.

"Look who's talking," They begin to fight and argue as they exit the chamber.

* * *

"We'll be leaving today," I call out into the dark room. I slide the door shut behind me. Karen and the others are aware that we'll start our journey towards Konoha today. Suigetsu has decided he'd rather not follow us, and will be going out to follow his own path. I told him he's welcome to visit me at any time, and of course he gave me a cocky response, however I'll be expecting to see the water boy in a couple of months. Juugo of course has already made it clear wherever I go he goes, and Karen is still clinging to me with drool rolling down her cheek.

"I'm excited to see Konoha's response when you return." Itachi says, his tone not conveying his claimed excitement.

"Get up, it'll be a long journey," I say in an equally monotone voice. I watch my brother as he slowly moves out of his bed. I wonder if I'll end up carrying him most of the way. It seems he's become so fragile yet he holds this immense power. Strength you can only reach with wisdom, and self-confidence. When I first set out to kill my brother, and turned my back against Konoha I never imagined I'd become infatuation with Itachi. I wasn't at all planing on returning to Konoha, it seems that life, no matter how well planed out, is very unpredictable.


	12. Chapter XI

**Important note!! Please read!!:** Please bare with me. For those people who have read my other stories you may have noticed that sometime I stop writing out of sickness. Well it's about time I explain that because sometimes when someone says 'I'm sick', people think it's like a cold. I have chromic Gastritis, which basically means I have a lot of stomach issues and pain. It comes and goes it gets better then worse. I have my good days and my bad. Ontop of that because of earlier sickness in my past my immune system is crap, and I catch colds very easily, and a lot of food upsets me very easily. Also recently I've been having some mental health issues I've been working out.

I don't' want to abandon my readers, but please understand that with school and up flares that sometimes I do not have the time, motivation, or will to write. So every so often I need a break. I'll do my best to update whenever I can, thank you.

Chapter XI

"You've become so curious," Itachi whispers out. I don't answer, instead continue to taste his sweet flesh. I woke from a dream only ten minutes ago. A dream of my childhood, a reminder of who my brother was, and still is. I still worry, especially now that we are so close to Konoha. I know the truth about Itachi, and I've never felt such deep affection and admiration towards him. However with every taste I feel dirty. I suppose I fear judgment...from Konoha. In their eyes I'm a villain…but they are the evil ones. Forcing my brother to become a monster and hide from me. Or maybe it's divine judgment I fear. Itachi...with his blood stained hands, is still a saint. His motives where noble...his desire sinful. Maybe that is his punishment, loving me. I feel like I'm corrupting him. First I was disgusted of the though that Itachi was attempting to seduce me, now I believe I'm seducing him.

My motives weren't noble…I've hurt many people, yet I was reward with the return of my Aniki. What punishment is waiting for me?

"S..Sasuke…" Itachi sighs out, as I tease a nipple.

Have I grown up? Or am I still a child? Is that why I'm so 'curious'? I am still a child, but I want to grow, mentally, and in strength, so that I can care and protect my Aniki. I don't ever want to lose him again. I have followers now, and my path affect others. They depend on me…even Itachi. I want him to depend on me, to follow me, just like I followed him. We've always been connected but never this close.

"I don't' want to let go," I mutter out and bring my lips back up to meet his. His skin is soft, and I can't help stroking it. My hand wants to venture lower but a deep respect for my brother stops me for now.

"Do you plan on keeping me up all night? I am tired," Itachi whispers out.

"We'll be enter Konoha in the morning," I say softly.

"Yes I know." I push myself of, and lie down next to my brother. "Are you second guessing yourself, little brother?"

"No, but I can't help wondering what sort of welcome will be given to us."

Itachi turns his empty eyes towards me. "Sleep." He commands and lets his own eyelids slide closed.

I watch my Aniki for a while, I enjoy gazing at him. He's still such a mystery, even though I feel like I know him well. I know he hasn't changed...it's me who's changed, and maybe that's why I feel like Itachi is still an enigma. I sit up and look at the trees above us. Just a few feet away there is a dying fire, which is where Karin and Juugo are sleeping.

* * *

I walk towards the pile of ashes, where my followers still sleep. Itachi softly walks up behind me, also ready to face Konoha. His confidence never seems to fade, and I want to feed of that confidence so I can face my old village. However I do fear being separated from my Aniki again. Who knows if I won't be taken into a jail, or if Itachi will be executed? After all what right do we have to come back? Konoha has tried so hard to get rid of our kind, only to have us return.

"Juugo, Karin," I say in a low tone, hoping that it's enough to wake them. Karin mumbles and rolls over, before her head pops up.

"Oh Sasuke!" She yelps suddenly. "Is something wrong?" She mutters out in a groggy voice.

"Yes, I would like to keep moving, but you're still on the floor." I say. Juugo, gets up, he's at peace, his face blank. I wonder how he will react if we are met with any hostility from Konoha. I wouldn't be surprised if some one would end up dead before I can calm him.

We start moving Karin lags behind, Itachi is just a few steps behind me, and after him comes Juugo. The birds in the forest seem to be in a hurry and they fly in the opposite direction. I try not to take it as a bad omen, but it seems all the birds are black…crows. I glance over my shoulder, Itachi is completely calm, most likely focusing on the sound of my feet so he can follow. He moves like a ghost, and his slow and almost sketchy steps still worry me, and I wonder about his condition. Is he just walking oddly because he's still copping with his loss of sight, or is he still weak…he hasn't coughed up blood lately, but that doesn't mean anything. I can only hope he gets better.

Suddenly Juugo approaches me. I turn my attention to him. "Something wrong?"

"What is Konoha like, how will they treat us?"

"I don't think we have anything to worry about. If we're not welcome there, then we'll simply leave. However I have a suspicion they would feel much better having me in the village, so they can keep an eye on me. We might be treated as second class citizens, but it's a sanctuary, a temporary place to go, until I can think of something more."

"You are not burden by us?"

"Not you," I assure.

" What about Suigetsu?"

"He's taking a different path," I my eyes glide over to examine Juugo. "Why?"

"I just wonder...it seems so different." Juugo closes his eyes. "I feel more at peace, I feel safe and secure with myself knowing you are near me. Still I can't shake my old thoughts, sometimes I even scare myself. I would have never guessed I would leave my cell, now I'm out here walking to different places. It just seems out of place, and I wonder how long I can handle this before I crash. Worst of all…Orochimaru he…" Juugo pauses and for a moment his calm eyes filled with rage. However it wasn't from the curse seal, and there was no blood lust in his gaze.

"He tricked many people, he didn't value anyone's life but his own. You may never be normal, but you're not the only one," I say softly touching my own curse seal.

"So...how can we go into a village, and plan to hide out there, with our past?"

"Don't worry about it, just follow me," I say plainly, wanting to end the conversation. I don't need more doubt entering my mind. Besides Konoha is no better then Orochimaru...picking and choosing who should live and who should be executed. Konoha is the village that produced Orochimaru after all…it's not without sin. Who are they to judge us? To judge me?

"We're getting close," Karin announces while jogging up closer to me. It seems like I'm being surrounded, like everyone here is leaning on me. I can feel the pressure however it doesn't scare me only adds to my determination. I'm no sinner, nor a saint, however I've made something of myself. I don't need Konoha, I was able to break the ties I had to this village, and grow. I became more aware and stronger, and I'm _choosing_ to come back.

* * *

The two men outside watching the gate become stiff. They lean forward as if to try and make out who's approaching their village.

"Halt," They finally say once we are but three feet away from them. Their eyes study my form, and I brush back a strand of hair, just in case it was blocking their view. Then their attention turns towards Itachi.

"We only want shelter, we mean no harm," I say suddenly, in a defensive tone. I feel relief when both pairs of eyes look at me again, and not my Aniki.

"Are you-"

"Uchiha, yes," I murmur simply. "This was our village once too." I say in an attempt to justify our presence. The two men look at my two followers. "These our my companions, and I assure you they are no threat. They are my soul responsibility. We only want shelter," I repeat.

One of the men turns towards the other and mutter out, "Inform the great Hokage."

I say nothing in return, and I feel Itachi's slender fingers curl around mine from the back.

"So civilized," He speaks softly. "Let's hope we are greeted with the same civility."

"I wouldn't count on it...though they owe you much.." I mutter out.

"The shinobi is never rewarded with much…especially one such as me. However the female Hokage may have pity on us. Should we offer information on Akatsuki? I'm sure they would be delighted to hear about them."

"Let's see what they give us, then maybe we will offer some help."

"I wouldn't depend on their kindness, little brother," Itachi says in a cold voice. It may come to us having to offer information in exchange for letting us stay. However first I would like to negotiate, maybe threaten to expose some of Konoha's darker secrets. In my eyes we have every right to be here, and in all honesty I don't want to think about Akatsuki. I don't want to get in the middle of the fight Konoha has picked.

"Follow us, the Hokage will see you," The man speaks suddenly and I hadn't even notices that his earlier companion had already return. We are guided down the dirt streets of Konoha, and everything seems so familiar, it is almost depressing. I can't help but let my eyes scan over the many faces watching me, wondering if some where among them is Naruto. A sinking feel enters my stomach, and I don't want to think about the blonde...he's selfish...yet something about him. I think I will always consider him a friend…he has the capacity to forgive so many things, and he still holds on to me.

We walk into the Hokage's office, the busty blonde women seems a little surprised when I first walk in, but soon hides her emotions. My small group of companions follows me into the office as well, and the two gentlemen that lead us here close the door behind us.

"I would have never thought to see you here," Tsunade says with a smirk on her face, and a hidden laughter in her eyes.

"I hadn't plan on coming back, but things change," I say coolly, and the Hokage's eyes travel towards my brother. She seems to frown for a second, but then her face because blank once more. The unreadable face of a leader.

"I see,' She says plainly. "So what brings you here."

"I believe that me and my brother are entitled to stay in this village, there is someone seeking us out. I doubt that this person will cause you anymore trouble then he has already planed on."

"Who is this person?"

"He's part of Akatsuki," I say plainly not freely given out any information.

"But Itachi, aren't you part of Akatsuki?"

"I'm sure as Hokage you know and understand why I decided to partner with Akatsuki." Tsunade didn't even pretend to be oblivious, she just sadly nodded her head.

"It's easier said then done, giving you shelter. Letting you stay here. I doubt the villagers would like it. They don't see you as one of them."

"I suppose they never did," I say bitterly. Tsunade catches my meaning, and her eyes dart to the side for a moment, to avoid eye contact.

"What will you give Konoha in return?"

"Don't you believe that Konoha owes our clan!?" I snap at her. She narrows her eyes. "Let us stay and the truth about the massacre will be hidden."

"How do you intend to do that. People will question Itachi's presence!" Tsunade herself is aggravated.

"Simple, I killed for my own reason, Konoha finds my exile for the past years to be punishment enough. Ontop of that I've agreed to give you information on Akatsuki."

I glare at my brother, I really don't want to get tangled up in this fight. Konoha can gather it's own knowledge for all I care. They didn't seem to care about my clan, so why should I care about them? It would serve them right if Madara killed them all. His motives are still not fully understood by me, but maybe he still holds a seed of anger towards Konoha.

Tsunade seems intrigued. "Akatsuki seems to be a threat to both of us, it would be in our best interest to work together, and help one another." She nods to herself, and then she looks at me again. "You may stay in the old Uchiha district of the village. You may walk around as you please, but know that ANBU will be watching.

I wasn't surprised, of course we wouldn't be welcomed with open arms. I just nod, and thank her. Though she didn't show us much kindness, I'm still grateful that we are allowed to stay.

"Oh are those two staying as well?"

"Yes, they are some companions of mine, no need to worry about them, they are loyal to me and won't cause any trouble." I assure her, and Tsunade waves us off, a sign to take our leave. We do so, and I feel much better once I'm out of her office.

I turn to my brother and let out a sigh. It was sound enough to tell him what sort of expression is on my face; one of disappointment. Itachi smirks, and lets his eyes close.

"You must learn how to negotiate, sadly not many people in this world have morals, and do things out of pure kindness."

"We could have thought of something else, you shouldn't have offered your help so freely," I say slightly annoyed.

"What else would we have done? You are right Sasuke, Konoha is really the safest place to be right now. Madara won't bother with us, I'm sure the nine tales is a little more interesting."

My heart stops for a moment, and Itachi moves his head towards me aware of my stiffness, yet he keeps walking, swaying in that elegant way of his. He says nothing but he knows everything.


	13. Chapter XII

Chapter XII

There is dust. So much dust that it consumes the color of nature and turns everything a gloomy gray. My hand rests on a familiar door, and I look out at the familiar garden. The bamboo spout doesn't' work anymore and that rhythmic click doesn't reach my ears as it did in my childhood. I look down the open hall, and see Itachi standing in the door way, the double screen doors pushed aside. I brush some hair out of my face before taking a step towards my brother. An image flashing before my eyes; this is the same path I took only to discover my parent's dead.

I approach my brother silently, he doesn't move. I reach out for his shoulder, touching him slightly. His hand shoots up, grabbing my wrist, as he turns, blind eyes staring at me.

"Sasuke…" he mutters out and then lets go of my hands.

"I'm sorry I surprised you."

"I should have been more alert…" He says softly and look back into the room. I look over his shoulder and see the stain of old blood on the floor where my parent's body was.

"They didn't' bother…" Itachi says with slight disgust. "They only cared about their position…they didn't bother to clean. They made a show of the crime scene, of the tape…acting so surprised. They didn't bother to clean..." Itachi says in a low voice.

"How can you tell?" I ask, wondering how he's aware of the stain. He lifts up his hand and rubs his fingers together.

"I can feel it…I felt where the dry blood ended, and the wood floor began."

"Are you surprised?"

Itachi seems to almost laugh, he turns towards me. "Our father deserved it…" he says quietly.

My Aniki starts to walk away but I hold on to me. "I still don't understand you," I tell him.

"All he wanted was power, he didn't' care who's life he used, or ignored," Itachi's empty red eyes look at me with some struggling emotion. "Greed….in any form is a sin, Sasuke." He says simply and his wrist slips from my grasp.

"Where you greedy?" Itachi stops. "For peace?"

"Perhaps…I'm no saint, but I believe in what I did. You know that Sasuke. Maybe I could have done it differently, however if I could go back, I'd do it all again. If Konoha hadn't chosen who was to die in the name of peace, then it would have been Uchiha who slaughtered all those in their way to get to the top. Get their throne. We're not like them…despite our name."

"What makes you believe in Konoha, and not our family."

"Because …maybe Konoha was fearful, and also greedy like Uchiha, to keep their power...however Konoha's solution did not shed as much blood as our clan's plan would have. Konoha had some foresight…and for that I thank them."

"But, they still hate all Uchiha. They—"

"You can't judge everyone on the thoughts of their clan. If so, I would have never turned my back on mine." Itachi says plainly.

"I still don't believe you should have been so open. Konoha should find their own clues, I didn't want to become part of their drama."

"It is in our best interest to help them. Other wise we would not be able to stay here." I don't respond to him, knowing that he's right, but still hung up on my point of view.

"Why don't we go to bed for the day? I'm sure that Tsunade will be calling for you in the morning, to take advantage of your offer," I tell my brother.

"Perhaps, and then how will you occupy yourself?"

"I'll be with you,' I say with slight surprise.

"I don't' need to be watched over, brother, I'm not a child. Besides you have you're other companions to tend too."

"Yes, but those companions can see perfectly well."

"Do you want to be my seeing eye dog?" Itachi questions with a slight smirk.

I glare at my brother with annoyance. "I don't' feel like playing with you right now."

"What a shame…" Itachi mutters out. He lets his hand glide onto one of the pillars. He guides himself down o sit on the wood floor, his feet resting on the grass.

I sit next to him, "How's your health."

"Fine…you worry to much," Itachi sounds slightly annoyed but I ignore his tone.

My hand rest on his head, to check for fever, before gliding down to cup his cheek. "I'd feel better if I could go with you every time you speak to Tsunade." Itachi doesn't' respond, he simply stares out into the garden.

"Itachi?" He closes his eyes, and I feel insulted; is he tuning me out? "Ita—"

"Fine," he says softly.

I smile. "Good I'll go with you tomorrow if she calls for you. In the mean time Karin and Juugo can clean this place up a little."

"In which room will they be staying?"

"Juugo is in the guest room, while Karin has claimed my old room." Itachi nods. "Let's got to bed," I say softly.

"Will you let me sleep?"

"Yes," I say, kissing my brothers neck.

* * *

There is a knock, "Sasuke." I open my eyes to be greeted by an angelic face. Slowly Itachi's eyes open, as once again Karin calls my name. I get up leaving my brother behind in our shared bed. I slide open the door.

"What is it?"

"There was a messenger here just a minute ago, he says you and your brother where called by the Hokage."

"Already…" I mumble to myself with slight disappointment. It seems Konoha doesn't want to waste any time, and get all the information they can on Akastuki. I don't blame them, however it is still annoying to be woken this early in the morning; the sun has barely come up!

"Don't worry about it Karin, go back to sleep," I tell her and shut the door. I turn to my bother that has obviously over heard the conversation, seeing as he's already starting to get out of bed.

"What are you going to give them?"

"Depends on what they ask," I growl a little, just not being able to let go of this bitterness I hold towards Konoha.

"What does it matter, Sasuke. Akastuki is our enemy as well. Unless you see Madara as our kin..."

"He is," I snap at my brother. "However, that doesn't mean I trust him."

"Then I will arm Konoha with my knowledge so Madara will not burden us."

"Madara will 'burden' us no matter what. I just know he will, how can you be so sure he'll just forget about us and go after Naruto? What makes you believe Naruto will let himself be caught. He won't and once Madara's tired of chasing after him he'll come after you—" I notice that I sound protective of my brother, and I look at the floor.

"Me?" Itachi drags the word out. " He's more interested in you, little brother, don't worry about me." He whispers out in his soft reassuring voice.

"He wants us," I mutter out, looking at my brother.

Itachi is quiet for a moment. "Do I have clean clothes to wear?' He questions drooping the subject.

I let out a sigh, "I'll run you a bath and lay out your clothes."

With unease I guide my brother to the Hokage building. I keep my eyes open fearing that I might bump into a familiar face. However the streets are still empty. It's to early for some to be out of bed yet, suddenly I feel grateful for Tsunade's decision to call us in this early.

We enter the Hokage's office, the building is silent, and Tsunade herself seems barely awake as well.

"Thank you for coming, you two. Sasuke," she pauses a moment with a smile on her face. "I'm sure Naruto and Sakura will be happy to hear that you are back home, and I—"

"I don't want to see them." Tsunade seems surprised by my response.

"They've never…" she pauses with slight aggravation. "Sasuke they've been looking for you so long, I know you realize this. I will not refrain from tell them that you are here, especially Naruto."

"It you wish to do that, that is your business, but I doubt anything can be the way it was." I tell her bitterly.

"Naruto may think otherwise," she smiles softly. "Well, if you will excuse me and your brother."

"I wish to be present during this conversation."

"I'm sorry, but this is between me and your brother. See, I would have welcomed you into the village easily…however I must be sure about Itachi."

"But—"

"I'll be fine, little brother," Itachi says softly, but sternly leaving no room for argument. I look at him and then at Tsunade, before turning on my heal and leaving the office to stand outside the door.

I let my mind wonder to the though of my old teammates. I don't really care to see them, mainly because it would be so awkward. I don't know why Naruto hold on to me, we are both not the same. We where so different to begin with, I'm sure the gap has only widened over the years. We've faced different situations, and most of all we've grow up. Nothing is the same anymore, and I don't believe it can go back to the way it was. I can't ignore the actions I took that lead me to this period of time, and I can't fool myself into believing I wasn't bitter and angry with Naruto. I wanted to leave Konoha...I wanted to leave him. I wanted to become my own man, and I saw no opportunity for me to do that in this village. I wasn't going to let anyone hole me back, including Naruto. I abandoned him, and yet he still thinks of me.

I let out a sigh, and lean against' the wall. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to come back…

* * *

I look up at the sky, the familiar sound of childhood filling the garden. The bamboo taps on the rock, I couldn't help but fix it. The sound soothes me, along with the occasional birds that pass by. Itachi has been silent ever since we left Tsunde's office. It's because I've asked him about their conversation. I'm not surprised that he won't tell me.

Juugo is still cleaning, I've thanked him for his help, while ignoring Karen's cries for attention. She's cooking right now, again another attempt to impress me. She's even asked if I would show her around the village, I told her bluntly that I'd rather not.

Soft footsteps reach my ears. I look up to see my brother coming towards me. I watch him as his hand reaches out for the pillar next to me, and he lowers himself down on his knees, looking into the garden that he only his mind. I'm glade that he is so familiar with these surroundings, that way he can be a little more independent.

"I would like to learn Braille," Itachi muses softly.

"I could read to you."

"I'm not a child."

"I wouldn't' even know who could teach you let alone, if they have any Braille books in Konoha." I explain emotionlessly.

"There isn't much I can do to entertain myself, Sasuke," he explains softly. It must be boring for him, his lack of sight handicaps him if he wants to admit it or not.

"Tomorrow we can go into town."

"I though you were avoiding someone," Itachi smirks knowingly.

"Well if Tsunade is going to tell them of my presence then I'm sure they will come to visit today. Then we can go shopping tomorrow, to buy some entertainment for all of us," I sigh out.

I take Itachi's hand, and pull him closer to me. "I still feel like a child." I mutter out.

"You are still a child, little brother," I say comfortingly. "It is hard to find yourself…especially when you had to grow up so fast."

"I feel like there are something I should know…like my feelings. How is it that my emotions still confuse me, and then I give in without knowing how I got there."

"Are you unsure about us?" Itachi asks softly.

"No...not us," I say kissing him softly. "I was...for a while, however not anymore, you should know that."

"Then what is on your mind?"

"Naruto...Sakura…I don't' understand them, and I don't want to see them."

"Are you afraid?"

I snort loudly, and loosen my grip on Itachi. "Hardly. I just find them a bother. I can't be as happy as them, and sometimes I don't' want to deal with the bright sunny blond." I say slightly bitter.

"Sasuke, everyone has pain, they just deal with it in other ways. I'm sure if you took the time you could relate to them again."

"When did you become so wise?" I ask with a slight hint of sarcasm, wanting to teas my older brother. He doesn't answer, and only leans against my chest. I run my hand through his hair, before resting my chin on top of his head. I listen to the sound of the taping bamboo, and close my eyes.

"Sasuke! " Karen runs into the hall. She looks at us for a moment a slight tint pink coming to her cheeks. "Um, someone claming they know you is at the door. I let them in, should I tell them your busy?"

"No, I'll be coming shortly." I sigh out.

"You where right," I my brother announces and pulls away from me.

"It seems that I can't have a moments peace when I'm with you." I say slightly upset. It seems every time I'm close to my brother, holding him, kissing him, we always get interrupted, or something hinders us.

"We'll have plenty of time together," Itachi erasures me. I kiss him again, wanting some of his strength before I face my old teammates. I reluctantly retreat into the house, leaving Itachi alone by the garden.

"Sasuke it's really you! You came back!" Sakura announces and throws herself at me. She hugs me tightly and I can feel her sobbing slightly. I look at Naruto, who as a confident smirk on his face. I feel slightly uneasy.

"I didn't expect you'd come back on your own, I though I'd have to drag your ass back here," he chuckles. However there was hardly any humor behind that laugh. Sakura lets go of me, looking me over as her hands remain on my shoulders. I aver my eyes.

"I'm so happy to see you again," she whispers out, before taking a step back. She seems at a loss for words and starts to cry yet again. I ignore her over emotional state, and it seems Naruto is as well.

"Akatsuki is still after you aren't they?" He asks me seriously.

"Are they still after you?" I retort. Then silence.

"It's good that you came back. I knew Tsunade would let you return. Itachi is with you isn't he?" I glare at Naruto. The question grabs Sakura's attention and she looks up at me wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Yes, why do you care?" I hiss out dangerously.

Naruto shrugs nonchalantly, before his eyes look me over with slight pity. "I thought—"

"Plans change, not that it's any of your business," I snap out quickly.

"Sasuke.." Sakura asks weakly, reaching out in a motion to calm me. I step back so she can't touch me.

"Not even hear for two days and already your back to your old bitchy self," Naruto says, again with no humor.

"It won't be the same."

"Yeah, I know, you've already decided that."

"Naruto, Sasuke, this is suppose to be a happy reunion, why are you to so upset with one another?" Sakura ask with slight announce.

"I know I don't understand why you did it Sasuke, I know you think I won't. But, a lot has happened. Your back in Konoha, ok, can you stop being an ass for on second?"

"You're the one who's bitter." I point out.

"Well, hell Sasuke, excuse me for having emotions, not everyone can be as stoic as you." Naruto snaps. Silence, Sakura looks between us. Naruto looks down, his blonde hair falling in his face, his fist clenching. "I missed you." He whispers out.

"I know...you don't care…but Sasuke you where a friend to me, at least in my eyes. It hurt when you left, when you just shut me out, expecting that I didn't even care to understand you. Damn it, I've been waiting four fucking year to yell at you, you bastard!" Naruto look as me with sadness, relief and anger.

"Every time we found you, our meetings where so short, I always tried to get you to follow me. Now, now that you're here, there's so much I want to say. I want you to realize that me and Sakura really did miss you. I know you think that's selfish of us, but Sasuke," Naruto looks at me seriously. "You where selfish too."

I let Naruto's worlds sink in. In a way I feel the same. I know I was partially selfish...I've realized how…how selfish it would have been to kill Itachi. I realized how it wouldn't have changed a goddamn thing if I killed Itachi. I know now that I love my brother, and that I couldn't kill him, that I only needed someone to blame for all my pain, rather then dealing with it myself. I've grown, but still I don't' feel like I can face Naruto, and answer all his questions. I really don't want to. I don't' want him to push me around and force me to speak, just like he would have forced me to come back to Konoha. Maybe I'll be able to have a serious conversation with him on day, but not today. Will be like the way it was…but I suppose I can open myself up to my two former teammates, and talk to them. It that will bring them closure, then fine, it won't bother me. However, I will tell them on my own time. When I feel like talking, when I fill like giving them a little of my pity.

"I'll talk to you Naruto, and even you Sakura, but not today. Let me rest and get use to these surroundings." I tell them sternly. Sakura nods, Naruto's eyes study me for a while before he too nods. I gesture for them to leave, and slowly they do so.

Once the door closes, I let out a sigh of relief. Again my body feels relaxed, while my mind once again questions if it was a good idea to return to Konoha.

"Who was that girl?" Karen questions with narrow eyes. I simply walk past her.


	14. Chapter XIII

**Warning**: Lime

Chapter XIII

I think Itachi is humoring me, I don't know why I've gotten into the habit of treating my brother like a doll. I suppose it gives me a sense of power. Or maybe it's a sense of comfort, knowing that I have my brother here with me, the way I remember him. Not as the murder, the cold-blooded man with no soul. Instead he's the Aniki that I left behind, the one I didn't understand. The brother who bore the weight of the world on his shoulder, only to protect me. The brother that loved me, and that I loved in return, always begging for his attention. Though it seems that now I'm the one showering him with attention.

Sometimes when I think back it all seems strange. The hate I held, turning into love…well I suppose it was never hate to begin with. It was more a feeling of betrayal and pain. Still, with all the blood that stained his hands Itachi only did what he thought would protect me from harsh reality.

I slip the silk kimono over his shoulder pulling it together. Itachi holds it in place with out a word, and I begin to tie his sash. I pull on the back of the collar to expose the nape of his neck, before tending to his hair. Itachi doesn't complain. I think it annoys him yet pleases him all at the same time. He humors me, plain and simply. I don't do it to insult him, or make him feel like his blindness hinders him from being able to take care of himself.

I put the comb down and then pull Itachi's silky smooth hair into its usual ponytail. "So you're sure you want to go with me." I ask him letting the black tresses slip from my fingers.

"Yes, I'm not going to let myself be locked in this house, only to be let out when the Hokage calls." He turns to look over his shoulder.

"You know they'll be idiots." I snort out.

"It's fine Sasuke. They can question our presence, but we have the Hokage's permission to be here." Itachi gets to his feet, his black slacks covering his feet.

"We should probably buy you some more clothes while we're out." I mutter more to myself then telling Itachi.

"Do you want to play dress up, little brother?" Itachi says in that emotionless way. I glare at him, and I know that he's aware of it. He simply walks past me and out of our room.

* * *

It's still early and even though the sun is already up, the village is still rubbing the sleep from its' eyes. Itachi holds onto the hilt of my sword, so that I can guide him. He did so willingly, instead of reaching for my hand or arm. I'm glad that my brother knows me so well, yet at the same time it's frightening that he can read my mood so easily, even though he cannot see my face. I don't want to draw anymore attention to us then necessary, and two males holding hands is most definitely going to draw attention. I don't mind doing it, and in all honesty I could care less what others think. But, I'm already expecting a wave of gasps, and stupid questions; I don't want to add on to that.

The streets aren't empty, but they are not full either. Shops are already open and the early birds gather to get their shopping done.

"Where do you want to go first?" I question my brother.

"The book store." He says simply. I keep my eyes open and try to locate the nearest bookstore as I slow my pace a little. Once I located one, I guide my brother to the shop.

"It'd probably be best if we simply ask if they carry Braille books." I inform Itachi, who only nods in return.

The door shuts with a chime announcing our entrance to the store's owner. He looks at us for a while, as if about to recognize us but, then he seemed to shrug it off. "How may I help you."

"Do you carry Braille books?" I question.

"Oh, we have a small collection. Not much at all really, only two or three books. They are over in the cultural studies section." I nod in understanding and then look to find said section.

"How are you going to teach yourself to read?" I question my brother once I find the small section of books on the top shelf.

"We will simply look for it's counter part. You read it to me, and eventually I'll understand what the dots represent, it's simple enough." He tells me matter of factly.

"Well there's not much to choose from." I take one of the books down, it was the only one that was thick with pages. I look at the cover and above the raised dots is a written title.

"This is a collection of poems."

"I would enjoy that," Itachi agrees. I then set out to look for the poetry section, which happens to be next to the romance and erotica books. I look for the poetry book with a matching title, my eyes scanning the spines of many books. The door chimed again, yet another customer in the mostly empty store. I continue to look through the large section of poetry. Itachi wasn't holding on to me; at the moment he is fine on his own, simply standing near me.

Then I find it, and reach out to pull the book off the shelf.

"Sasuke?" It wasn't Itachi's soft voice calling me. I turn around book in hand.

"Kakashi," I hide my surprise. He's only a little ways down, in front of the erotica, of course. His eye looks at me briefly before turning towards my brother. Itachi is not unaware of my former sensai's presence, but I reach out for him either way. I intertwine our fingers, almost protectively as I keep eye contact with Kakashi.

"You're back.." he mumbles out, and then lets a smile shine through his eye. I relax a little and pull away from my brother, who shifts his position to fully face the gray haired man. Again Kakashi looks over my brother with slight confusion and intrigue.

"Was it Naru—"

"No," I cut him off. "I came on my own accord. It seems that Konaha as the same enemy we do." I explain, tightening my hold on my brother's hand yet again. The enemy of my enemy is my friend…even if Konoha forced my brother to extinguish our clan.

"I see..." Kakashi studies us for a while. "It's good to see you, and I know that Naruto and Sakura must be exited—have you already caught up with them?"

"Yes they had come to visit me. It wasn't a long reunion, I have a lot of things that I need to take care off before I can properly talk with them." I say with slight aggravation. Though I'm glad that Kakashi isn't as optimistic and overjoyed as my former teammates where…I always felt like he understood me…a little.

"Of course," he nods again a smile in his eye. "It looks like you've come to a lot of revelations." He looks at Itachi again.

"Yes…you could say that." I mutter out.

"Well then, I'm sure I'll here from Sakura and Naruto once you get in touch with them again." With that he looks back at the book he was browsing through. It is just like him not to probe for answers, and simply be patient until everything is revealed. I take Itachi up to the front desk so we can pay for the books.

* * *

My fingers run between clothes, pushing aside garments to get an in between look of what is on the rack. Two bags hang from my arm, one containing our books, the other a Go board (more for my entertainment then Itachi's, seeing as it would be difficult for him to play). Itachi carries a shamisen on his back. He had talked me into buying it for him, saying it would be a great way to spend his time, and also bring a little bit of culture to our home. When I asked him if he even knew how to play he gave an open-ended answer, which really didn't reveal anything.

"I think you only add to the image of a Geisha," I tell him.

"If that's what you want to see me as," He taunts. "You're the one picking out the clothes for me after all."

" Well it's not like you can see them, so you'll simply have to rely on my tastes." I snap at him, knowing that he's right. In a way it's really me who's started that image for him. I do believe it suits him, though I don't know if Itachi actually agrees with me. He sees no shame in elegance intelligence and is cultured...however I doubt that he appreciates being compare to a women such as the geisha is. Submissive, obedient, a servant of sort. Though my brother does display some submissive behavior, he's far from a servant and weak. He's still strong, and still capable of doing many things on his own. I'm surprised that my brother is so submissive towards me. He may be humoring me, or possibly it's because I did push myself on him…that one night. Possibly he's letting me relish in the feeling dominance brings...or maybe after begin the dominate one of us to for so long, he is happy to see that I've grown into a strong person who is able to overpower him. Though I still have a lot more growing to do.

"How does this one feel," I turn to my brother holding the sleeve of the red and black kimono out for him to touch. My brother runs his pale hand over the soft material.

"It is fine." He says simply and withdraws.

I put it over my arm, along with the two pairs of pants, and shorter gray and black kimono I've also picked for him.

"This should do for now." I say softly. Itachi reaches out for my sword and holds on as I go to pay for the garments. I suppose I like to pick out extravagant things for Itachi because I myself do not dress extravagantly. I wear what is simple enough to move around in. I do not wear long kimonos, for they would only get in the way. No instead I wear a simple yukata, short, and loosely holding on to my body. Of course I also adorn myself in pants that I won't trip over. Simple, black or white, or some other dark color, that's all I need.

* * *

"Sasuke! Why didn't' you tell us you where going to go shopping?" Karen whines.

"You where asleep," I say plainly, and nod a greeting to Juugo. He returns the gesture. "Would you care to join me in a game of Go?" I question the gentle young man.

"Sure," he replies simply. Itachi has already made his way down the hall, no longer needing my guidance.

"I wanna play!" Karen throws herself at me, clinging to my arm.

"You can play winner," I tell her. I'll have to make a point to lose. Karen can be overbearing. Granted she is useful, and takes orders well, however I don't have much use for her at the moment, and she's been getting on my nerves. Though I'm not going to tell her to leave, she's welcome here as long as she chooses to be at my side, the same goes for Juugo. I suppose it's a sort of brotherhood that doesn't let me abandon my teammates. We have all suffered through Orochimaru's experiments; he has used us all. Seeing as I killed him, in a way I feel like I must take in his orphans.

Juugo and I set up the Go board. The soft sound of the shamisen reaching our ears. Juugo looks up, and finds a claming peace within himself. Music soothes the savage beast. Karen seems confused, and looks around the room.

"Who's playing?" she questions me.

I move my black Go piece, "My brother."

"You think he'll teach me?" Karen asks with a slight glint of mischief in her eyes.

"No." I say simply, and the girl's shoulders slump. If she is not chasing or fantasizing about me, she is thinking about my brother. I suppose that's why she hasn't let my rather intimate relationship with Itachi bother her. To her the sight of my brother and I kissing is pleasing, and she wants to get in the middle. Not to tear us apart, but simply to join in. The thought makes me shutter on the inside with disgust, and slight jealousy. I wouldn't let her touch my Aniki.

I purposely lose to Juugo, much to Karen's obvious disappointment. I let the girl take my spot and get up following the soft sounds of the shamisen. I push open the door to my room. Itachi sits on our shared futon, strumming the instrument gently with his long graceful fingers. He turns his head towards me, never stopping, to show that he has indeed heard me enter the room. I slide the door shut behind me.

"You're an enigma, you have so many secrets that I'm discovering about you." I tell him. My brother doesn't respond and finishes the song before laying the instrument down. His hand raises limply and beckons me to come over to him; just like he use to do in our childhood. I approach him and kneel to take a seat, when that familiar poke hits my forehead.

"It's more interesting to see you find out on your own, then me telling you." He says simply.

"I don't mind, there are many things I want to find out about you." I tell him rather seductively. My lips rest on his neck sucking gently. I relish in the taste of my brother's skin.

"So curious…" Itachi sighs out. My fingers run along his shoulder pushing off his kimono in the process. He tilts his head to the side, and I run my tongue down his neck and to his shoulder.

"Don't you want me to be curious?" I whisper out before nipping at the junction between his neck and shoulder. He doesn't respond, and I don't mind. Instead his fingers come up to my own shoulders, pushing the white fabric aside, while soft hands run down my arm. I push him down onto our bed, he doesn't protest. I slip out of my yukata completly, and undo Itachi's sash. Hands run down my chest, slowly taking a look at my body. Itachi's eyes are closed, and he only relies on his sense of touch as he explores the newly exposed skin. I give him time to 'look' me over. His hand coming up to touch my face running along side my eyes, and over my lips. I take that opportunity to capture Itachi's pointer finger, sucking on it lightly.

"Sasuke," He says softly, taking his hand away, he leans up to give me a subtle kiss. I return the feeling, pushing my slips against his, not wanting to ruin the gentle gesture. A small wet tongue flicking out over my bottom lip tickles me soon after. I meet it with my own, before it retreats daring me to follow. I do, Itachi's mouth already open and waiting. I push away some of his hair before I cup his face, deepening our kiss further. A finger runs down the side of my face. Itachi wants to know what my expression is right now. A soft finger tip glides over my closed eyelid, and then traces down my jaw before tip toeing it's way to the back of my neck.

I break the kiss, letting my eyes open to look at my older brother. His eyes are half open and rose colored lips are still parted. I discard Itachi's upper layer of clothes and just as he did run my hands over his chest. I lean down to give my brother's nipple a quick lick. Itachi's muscles relax, and I do it again before taking it into my mouth. My Aniki lets out a content sigh, his hand moving up my neck to hide itself in my spiky hair. If you would have told me just a year ago that I would be sucking on my brother's nipple, I would have killed you on the spot. However I find myself wanting to please my big brother, to break his silence and hear him moan.

I switch my focus to the other side of Itachi's chest. My hand running down his side, feeling the curve of his waist before I reach his hips. I push down the silk pants that have stopped me from moving down any further. Once the obstacle is out of the way, I continue on my journey. My hand rolls in-between my Aniki's legs feeling the soft texture of his inner thigh. A gasp escapes my brother's lips, but that's not the sound I'm looking for. My lips trail down Itachi's stomach, my tongue swirls around his belly button before dipping inside briefly. I continue on my way, already feeling the soft hairs tickle my chin.

No matter how stoic Itachi can be, he cannot hide his excitement. I smirk to myself, running a lone finger from the base all the way to the tip. I feel Itachi shutter, but still no moan. I let my lips kiss Itachi's manhood, before engulfing it. Another gasp reached my ear, and I closed my eyes. Itachi's legs close around me, while I start to slowly bob my head up and down. My tongue dragged across the underside painfully slow. My brother is holding his breath and when I reach the top he lets it out. My lips enclose around the tip, gently sucking. Itachi's hand reaches out, searching for me in his lust induced confusion. I grab his hand, he gives me squeeze. My free hand wraps around the base of my brothers arousal, and squeezes just has hard.

His fingers loosen, and he slips away only to try and locate my head. "Sasu...ke." There it was that moan I was searching for. I take my brother further into my mouth, my tongue teasing him all the way down. He moans again except not as loud. I reach for his hand again, and with slight frustration he swats me away. I laugh, the vibration only causing my brother more pleasure. I grab his wrist, and he lets out an annoyed growl, however I rest his hand on top of my head, and he seems satisfies. His nails dig into my scalp, while fisting tuffs of hair. His breathing becomes labored, and another moan escapes him like a whisper. I'm surprised when warm sticky fluid enters my throat. His climax seemed so peaceful, no screaming, and no begging for more, just pure and simple pleasure. I swallow, milking my brother dry. His legs slide down and his body relaxes completely. I release him and lick the corner of my mouth.

Itachi takes a deep breath, to steady himself. He opens his eyes and looks at me. "We should get a lock for our door." He states emotionlessly.

I look over my shoulder, and hear a yelp. I see the small crack in the sliding door disappear, and then not so quiet footsteps run down the hall.

"Karen," I groan out, anger lacing my voice.


	15. Chapter XIV

A/N: I'd like to take the time to give a little warning. Since this story follows the actual Naruto plot (with little twist here and there) I might start to slow down so I can think along the lines of the manga. But for now I do have about three or so chapters planed out, so if I start slowing down after my third update that's why. Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter XIV

I hear the rustling of bed sheets behind me, but do not turn away from my work to look over my shoulder. Itachi must be waking up.

"Sasuke?" My older brother's sleepy voice calls out to me.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Itachi questions me, brushing his loose hair out of his face.

"Putting a lock on our door." I explain screwing in the last screw of the lock.

"I'm sure you friend will be rather upset to hear that." Itachi says emotionlessly, however it's hard not to realize that the statement was meant as a joke.

"Yeah well, she can go find some other brothers to watch." I mutter out with bitterness.

"How many brothers have our kind of relationship?" I feel arms wrap around me. I hadn't even heard Itachi get out of bed, let alone approach me. I relax into my brother's embrace.

"The Hokage wants to speak with you again today." I tell him emotionlessly. Itachi nods and lets his arms slip from my shoulders. "I'll go get you clothes for today." I tell him.

"I'd like to take a bath before getting dressed." Itachi gets to his feet. Hand trailing against the wall as he walks towards the bathroom.

"That's fine." I tell him taking out one of his outfits from an old dresser left behind by my parents. Before Itachi enters the bathroom, and place the silk clothing into his hands. He takes them and disappears, soon followed by the sound of running water.

* * *

"I have a lot I want to discuss with your brother. There's no reason for you to stay here for so long. You may leave and come back for him in an hour." Tsunade explains kindly. However her soft voice does nothing to ease the deep frown clinging to my face. I know I should be thankful for the shelter that Konoha has provided so far from Madara. I haven't heard or seen him, I doubt he would show his face here. However I can't help but feel used. Yes Itachi agreed to help, and yes it seems like a fair bargain. However…I suppose I feel a little overly protective of my brother, and I don't want to leave him alone. Maybe because I don't know what him and Tsunade talk about, or maybe just the fact that's I'll be away from him. I've been so distant with my brother for years, I want to make up for lost time, even these little moments when Tsunade speaks with him in private, seem to take away from my time spent with him. It's ridiculous and childish, I know, however I can't help but feel uneasy.

In the end I nod to the blond woman, giving my brother one last glance before excusing myself. I close the door behind me, and for a few minutes linger in front of it, before looking down the hall. I let out a slight sigh, and begin to walk.

What am I supposed to do for an hour? There's no use in walking back home, only to return here a few minutes later. If I stay around the village I might bump into people I don't want to face right now. I know I told Naruto and Sakura that I would talk to them…I'm just not ready right now. I suppose if I bumped into them it would be a good time to fulfill that promise…however a part of me want to avoid that.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when I feel eyes burning into me. Not the usual watchful eyes of the ANBU that tail my companions and I, but something more personal. I look up slowing my pace even more. I come face to face with an old man only a few feet away on my left side. He looks at me with his one eye, his other one being bandaged. I keep my expression blank as I watch him coming closer and closer. His frown is deep only adding to the wrinkles at the side of his mouth. His eye is very small almost hidden by his age. Tuffs of black hair sit upon his head, and he is dressed in simple clothing. We pass one another turning our heads as if we weren't just staring each other down. I continue to walk at a leisurely pace, though the strange look that man gave me bothers me. I don't believe I know him, if I did I think he would have at least approached me. Instead he only seems to send bad feelings my way. I try to shrug it off, but the feeling won't let go. There's something strange about that man.

I exit the Hokage's building. The village is alive, and active. I try to shrink, not wanting anyone to recognize me and start asking hundreds of questions. I suppose I could get something to eat, and relax until I have to go fetch Itachi.

"Come on Sai, you know you're hunger!" I stiffen at the familiar voice that reaches my ears. Only Naruto could be so loud…

"You only want me to buy you Ramen because you don't have any money right now." A monotone voice that is strangely familiar replies to my old teammate.

"That's because I was totally out on a date with Sakura last night! You gotta treat a girl you know?"

"Really?" The voice questions and even I am skeptical that Naruto is telling the truth. I try to avoid the general direction the voices are coming from, seeing as they seem to be coming closer.

"Yeah really!"

"I hope she wasn't to disappointed later on that night, it must be hard to please a woman when you have so little to work with."

"Why the fuck are you always going on about my penis!"

"I'm not the only one who stops in their tracks and turns to look at the blonde. I can see him through a couple of people, and he huffs, before asking what they were all looking at.

I quicken my pace, seeing as I'm to close to Naruto for comfort, and only hope that he won't notice me. He's only two or tree people away from me, and he might catch my movement out of the corner of his e—

"Sasuke!" I let out a soft groan and turn around to meet angry blue eyes. "What are you doing out?"

"Tsunade had called for me." I say, he doesn't need to know the whole truth.

Naruto lets out a sigh, and rest his hand on his hips. A black haired boy walks up behind him, and I believe I've seen him before. Oh yes, he's my replacement.

"Why don't we talk? Have some lunch?" Naruto tries to lower his voice, sounding a little bit pleading. I look away at the ground, cursing my bad luck. I then shrug.

"I suppose…but don't be an idiot about it." I add the last part quickly.

"Ok, I wont, as long as you won't be an ass about it." He grins at me widely, covering up his concern and anger with a goofy smile, like he always did. I myself am annoyed, I don't' know why Naruto is so persistent, even when it's obvious that I'm hurting him emotionally. However…I suppose answer a couple of his questions and talking won't be so bad, maybe it'll bring him some closer, and I won't have to deal with awkward situations anymore.

* * *

Sai had left us alone, and I only order a drink, suddenly not feeling so hungry anymore. Naruto takes a bit of his food before looking up at me.

"Ok, ok, so I know why you left." He raises his hands. "I might not understand but I know why. You were upset, you felt trapped and limited, and you want to avenge your family. I can understand that, since I even left Konoha for a while to improve my strength." Naruto lets out a sigh. Before continuing.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this shit, I was upset, hell I'm still upset. You just up and left. I know you wanted revenge, but didn't you ever think that maybe you had made a new family that deserved some type of explanation, a family that would have gladly helped you and listen to you, if you only spoke up every once in a while. I know you don't think it'll every be the same, you're probably right. It won't be, because we're not kids anymore, because we've all seen horrible things over the years. That doesn't mean I'm going to give up on you Sasuke. I don't understand you…I really don't. Maybe that makes you happy, that I'm admitting that. But…I know what it's like not to have a family…to sit around wondering what if...maybe I didn't lose my family in the same way, but I can somewhat relate. That's why I don't' understand…you gave up so many thing going out there to kill your brother…and then you don't. You come back here with him, and you think I wouldn't come and question that?"

Naruto's blue eyes look at me softly, waiting impatiently for an answer. What am I supposed to say? What do I even want to say? Why did a agree to this…

"I've told you before things change." Naruto was about to open his mouth but I shoot him a glare from over my folded hands. "You had your time to talk now it's my turn." I tell him sternly before continuing.

"I wasn't expecting for it to turn out like this. Yes I was angry, and yes maybe I was a little selfish. But it was my life and my decision. Why should I be trapped in Konoha when there was opportunity elsewhere. I was never going to let Orochimaru use me in the way he intended." I laugh out bitterly. "Maybe Konoha should have had a little more faith in me." I grumble out recalling all the things Itachi told me about their distrust when it comes to our clan.

"I'm sure you heard I killed Orochimaru." I continue. " That was my plan all along. I was using him, he wasn't using me. Then I would go to find my brother…I..I almost did kill him…I don't know what came over me what changed my mind. Some weird things happened, some strange things were said and all of a sudden next thing I know I'm dragging my brother around with me, making sure he stays alive rather then making sure he's dead. Naruto it won't be the same…I have other responsibilities now, a different path that I'm taking, yet again, with out you." I tell him honestly my word coming out a little harsh.

"We don't have to be teammates again Sasuke, I'm not asking for that. I'm just…I'm happy you came back, I wanted you to come back not because I wanted my old teammate back, because I wanted my friend back."

The words sting me a little and I don't look Naruto in the eyes. "Sakura wanted her friend back too. No matter what you do or says Sasuke, we're always going to be here. You know why?" I look up at him. "Cause unlike some people we know you're only a bastard because you're afraid of your own emotions. Everyone makes mistakes, everyone does what they think is right. Hell, some of the village might ask why me and Sakura want to mend a friendship with someone who just left and repeatedly insulted us, but that's because we know you. We know you can be a nice person, we know why you did the things you did. I'm not going to say I agree with your methods, but I know you never meant to hurt us. You were only trying to fix something inside of yourself, and having use around only confused you more. That's like Sakura giving up on me because I can't control my…'power' that well…" Naruto trailed off and I know perfectly well what he meant by power.

I nod at him, taking his words in. Naruto has changed, he's not the same hyper idiot I once knew. He still has the same root personality, but he seems calmer and more optimistic now. "I suppose you found a brain while I was gone."

Naruto's face turn from thoughtful to outraged. "You haven't change a damn bit!" He shouts getting the attention of the whole restaurant. I can't help the smirk that is starting to tug at my lips, though I hid it behind my still folded hands. I suppose I could give Naruto a little of my time every so often. It seems that my life is changing drastically, and it all started with Itachi. I can't say that I'm comfortable with the turn my life has taken, but nothing bad has come from it yet, so I suppose I can be a little more open to fate.

"So are you getting along with Itachi? You have part of your family back!" Naruto says happily. I look at him wondering how he can be so accepting and happy, even though I haven't really apologized. I don't' think I need to, I had my reasons and I won't say sorry for following my gut feeling all those years ago.

"We're getting along well." I say in a board tone, trying not to reveal the kind of relationship that has sprouted between my brother and me. "Which reminds me I have to go pick him up."

"Huh?" Naruto questions.

I shrug him off. "You know where I live if you're that desperate about being around me now that I'm back," I say teasingly, but not showing any emotion upon my face.

* * *

Soft music floats through the air, along with the rhythmic tap of hollow bamboo against rock. I take another long sip of my tea, taking in the sounds, as I look up at the red evening sky. Soft pink clouds glide across the sky, the sun solemn and deep red, reminding me of Itachi's blank eyes. I turn slightly towards my brother who is leaning against one of the poles, one leg crossed to support the shamisen while the other hangs off the edge of the wooden porch toes touching the grass. His long elegant fingers strum the instrument in a way that seems impossible. His hands slowly moving to produce the traditional sound, eyes staring out into the garden towards the bamboo spout he cannot see. I still wonder when he learned how to play. It wasn't during our childhood he had enough things on his plate. Maybe during his stay with Akatsuki. Or maybe he simple used sharingan when he saw someone else play, and is mimicking their movements.

Juugo is in the garden a couple of feet ahead and to my right. He looks at he birds peacefully enjoying nature. He hasn't had any problems with his temper lately, which I'm grateful for. My mind is busy, even though I shouldn't' be thinking so much. Konoha should be a save haven, however it's just brought new thoughts to my mind, thoughts of the past…Thoughts of the future. Thoughts of having to guide and lead the people that depend on me.

I take another sip of tea, Karen is reading a book close to me, a teapot by her side. Her eyes occasionally flicking my way eager to refill my cup if needed.

Though I try to push it away, Naruto's words earlier today held some truth. I don't' consider myself a benevolent person. I've done many things that have hurt many people...somehow…maybe subconsciously I make up for it. I turned my back on Konoha, using and then killing Orochimaru. Granted it could be seen as self-defense. Sure I could simply say the only reason I took in Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu is for my own benefit, but that would only be half the truth. I've never been one to be alone. It seems ironic, even though I may not be kind, or social towards the people around me, I've always felt comfortable with just having people near. I don't need the social aspect, just the noise. I enjoy my time alone, however I think everyone slowly gets board with the quiet of solitude…even Itachi.

I wouldn't hesitate to kill if someone pushed me. If someone threatened something that belongs to me, be it a person or something else, I will kill. The sight of death doesn't affect me…I've seen it all before. I maybe emotionless and can stomach many things ninjas only learn to deal with during high ranking missions when they are older, but does that make me evil? Yes I felt joy when I tutored Itachi, though now I look back at it with regret, because it was under false pretense. I can only be cruel when it is justified…I can only betray when I can justify it, no matter how selfish. I don't believe I was selfish…I wanted to kill my brother out of revenge, and duty towards my clan, and my family. I didn't know the truth back then...I won't believe anyone who would say they could simply live past that desire. No matter how much of a saint you maybe…when you are faced with a chance to avenge your loved one you will take it. It might not end in death…but you will take action in some way. It's only human.

"More Tea?" Karen brings me out of my thoughts, and I notice that I'm lowering my now empty cup from my mouth. I raise my hand and shake my head, putting the cup down beside me.

I like to ignore my emotions and not feel them, just ac cold and indifferent. However, with all these new events and feeling, I seem to be trying to discover myself a little more. How that will benefit me I do not know. Maybe it's only a waste of time, but I can't keep my mind from wondering back to the topic of emotions, and self-awareness. I'm sure if Itachi knew how much I'm trying to discover myself he would be pleased. Itachi always seems so in control...I only know it's not because he's suppressing his emotions, but it's because he has found inner peace with himself, and knows his own soul inside out. He regrets nothing, he wishes to change nothing about himself, he simply feels and lets it wash over him like a breeze, but never shivers showing the affect of the breeze. I smirk a little, I think I would like to be able to have a little emotion though…I doubt I'll ever get rid of my lack of patience…we will never be the same...me and Itachi. But if we were it would be boring. Itachi wouldn't be a mystery anymore then, and he wouldn't have a reason to guide me and give me advise. Not to mention that I believe—no matter how much in control he has over his expression—I amuse my brother in some way. With my actions word, or childish behavior…after all I am still a child compared to him. That doesn't mean I'm immature or stupid, it simply means I haven't experienced as much as Itachi has…which is reasonable seeing as he's older then I am.

Karin picks up her book, my cup and the teakettle, shuffling into the house, as the sky finally becomes a dark blue. Juugo (whose friends have left him for the night) turn to reenter the house as well.

The soft sound of silk gliding against polished wood gets my attention. Itachi is walking towards me shamisen left behind to rest against a sliding paper door. He kneel down in front of me, looking much like a prince with his hair loosely tied into that ponytail of his, and kimono hanging loosely over his body.

"It is nice when your companions are not so talkative, and we can just enjoy the night. He says in a conversational tone. The sound of bugs rubbing their wings together start to echo through out the air along with the occasional frog call.

"It's not like you have to put up with them." I huff out.

"Oh, but I have to deal with that girl occasionally. The male seems ok, he keeps to himself." Itachi explains.

"Juugo's nice…especially when I don't have to worry about him going on a killing spree." I say emotionlessly tilting my head back slightly to look at the emerging stars. We lapse into a comfortable silence and Itachi simply stays close to me. I enjoy his company, but don't say anything.

I roll my head back to look into his empty red eyes that stare unfocused at me. He lowers his eyelids slowly, indicating that he knows I'm looking at him, and that I have his attention. I stay silent for a while longer before deciding to speak.

"What do you think father and mother would think of us now?' I ask, this question seemed to surprise my brother for a short moment. However he composed himself, his face taking on a clam thoughtful look, as his eyes closed.

"I think father would be furious at you." He says plainly.

"At me? You're the one who cam on to me." I say accusingly.

"Ah, but father would scold you just like when I promised to spend time with you and he would tell you I have no time for childish games." Itachi was right, our father always seemed to be annoyed by me.

"What bout mother, she was always the kinder of the two." I muse

"Oh mother had not will of her own," Itachi says sadly shaking his head with slight bitterness.

"You didn't like mother?"

"I didn't know mother…she was but a shell who simply agreed with father on everything. Sure she would comfort you, and I see how you could get attached to her, but she only comfort you so you wouldn't' start trouble with dad, or persist in taking my attention away from my studies."

I think back and can understand Itachi's reasoning, but I push it aside quickly. "How was the meeting with Tsunade." It is the first time I'm asking.

"It was fine." I'm not surprised at the answer. Of course he wouldn't give me any details.

"Fine…" I let my words trail of, though I'm not finished with my thought. "Do you really think we are safe here?"

"Trust is a hard thing to get back. However keep in mind that Konoha has the same enemy as us, and we are offering our knowledge. We are safe her, they need us, besides the elders wouldn't want my story to leak. They've kept many secrets from the people of Konoha, I am sure. Once on secret gets out, people will start questioning them."

"Madara can still find us here. Whatever it is he wants from us."

Itachi's soft long fingers run down my cheek, and I look into his dead eyes.

"You worry to much, little brother." He whispers out in a stoic tone. However I can feel the concern and comfort he's trying to provide. I take his hand and kiss the tips of his fingers softly, before using his hand to pull him closer to me. I plant a chaste kiss upon his lips. He leans into it, and I deepen our kiss. Itachi doesn't submit readily, however that doesn't deter my tongue from claiming dominance. Our fingers intertwine, tongues fencing playfully, though I know how the match will end. Despite Itachi's age, and stubbornness he's already shown me on more then one occasion that he will readily submit to me. I don't think it's shameful, it only adds to his beauty. I don't think he's every seen himself as dominate…he's always been the gentler wiser one, while I've been the blunt and rash one.

"Sas…uke..?" I turn my half-lidded eyes lazy to see who has interrupted my time with Itachi this time. I'm a little surprised to see Sakura flushed and wide eyed.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" I question with a tone of indifference, still holding on to my brother hand, who is looking towards Sakura.

"I...I'm sorry...I...Naruto told me about the talk you had with him...and I wanted to come see you…" She whispers out, still in disbelief. I slowly and reluctantly slip my fingers out of my brother's soft grasp.

"Karen…she let me in." she defends herself, as she looks away to avoid eye contact. I rest my hands loosely on my hips, which are instantly covered by my loose fitting yukata, which is tucked into my pants. I walk towards her.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" I question here.

She doesn't look at me, which annoyed me slightly. "I…I was just so happy to hear you and Naruto worked things out. I wanted to come talk with you, about how you've been, about your plans for the future…If you would be staying here indefinitely…" She mutters out in a low voice.

"I see," I breathe out. I did promise her I would talk with her as well. However it was evening, and I wanted to settle and slow down for the day, enjoy the company of my brother and let my mind drift. I didn't plan on any sort of social interaction, unless it was quick and curt.

Sakura finally gathers the power to look up at me briefly. I can come another time." She insists.

"That would be best. I like to relax during the evening. The conversation I had with Naruto was braining enough. I did say I would talk to the both of you. My meeting with Naruto was not planed, so I would assume you wouldn't be upset if I turned you down for the day, and contact you some other time?" It wasn't as much of a question as it was a command. I wanted her to leave plain and simple. Not only because once again I was interrupted when I was in an intimate setting with Itachi, but because I could tell she's uncomfortable with the new discovery. I could care less. I know that in our younger years she held some feeling towards me, but I basically brushed her off much like I do Karen. My love life should be my business…though it never seems to turn out that way.

"Sasuke...I…" I look at her expectingly. "I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced." She looks past me at my brother, who is patiently waiting for my return. "What where you—"

"Good evening Sakura." I say sternly, gesturing her to leave. I don't have to answer for my actions. I would like to keep my relationship with my brother as private as possible. It's enough to worry about Karen's perversion, I don't need to worry about Sakura's big mouth telling Naruto, and then having said blonde burst into my home (possibly interrupting another intimate encounter with my luck) and asking a million questions.

"Good evening." She mumbles out lowly giving on last fleeting glance between me and my brother before turning to take her leave. I stand in place for a little while until I cannot see her anymore and her the click of the front door. With a soft-irritated growl I turn towards Itachi, and take my earlier sit beside him.

"We can never have peace." I grumble.

"Maybe it's the gods' way of telling use our relationship is unnatural."

"Any gods the allow murder, should keep their mouths shut about incest." I say sternly.

"Incest? I don't like that word, it seems so tainted." Itachi muses out loud.

"Call it what you like." I say softly.


End file.
